


【G900】心之所向(非典型哨嚮)

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 60,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

＊本文屬於私設很多的非典型哨嚮文，裡頭沒有塔的存在，嚮導也不會覺醒後強制被送去訓練，哨兵嚮導能夠如普通人般活著。

＊哨兵仍舊需要在嚮導或白藥片幫助下才能熬過熱潮，而在平日，他們會因為一點小傷害就造成全身疼痛難耐，這讓他們在職業上除了內部有完善訓練機制的軍警外，無法有太多選擇。

＊這篇故事中的仿生人只有嚮導。

＊仿生嚮導與人類嚮導一樣擁有精神動物。

10歲的蓋文．里德意外在街道上看見一隻正在注視他的棕色小狗，蓋文喜歡狗，他曾經向雙親懇求讓他養狗，但一概被拒，他們認為按照蓋文的生活習慣，沒多久就會把寵物丟給家人養，但男孩仍舊經常去留意鄰居、路人飼養的犬隻，這也是為什麼當他發現那隻棕毛狗的時，馬上會自己的翠綠眼睛眺望回去。

街道上來往的行人眾多，就是沒有誰去觸摸那隻狗，隨後，蓋文發現小狗脖子上沒掛項圈。

「是流浪狗嗎？」他安靜呢喃，直接走過去湊近小狗，甚至還不用蹲下身，小狗就自動跑過來圍著他轉圈，男孩伸手輕撫小狗腦袋。

「想必你很寂寞。」那隻狗用吠叫聲回應，似乎在說自己並不孤單，但他還是站在路邊，打算等待狗主人掉頭回來把寵物領走，可是什麼都沒，蓋文透過放置於電器店櫥窗邊的電視查看時間，從上頭顯示的中午12點一路等到下午4點，始終沒有人出現，甚至當小狗朝幾隻經過他們面前的幾隻大型犬狂吠時，也都被忽略。

蓋文扭頭望著小狗，「你該不會真的沒主人吧？」他再度瞧見狗興奮吠叫，男孩眼中快速閃過一絲光芒，「也許我可以把你帶回家，雖然沒辦法立刻養你，不過可以請我爸寫幾張尋狗啟事，讓你能暫時留在家中，當然，幾乎不會有人來認領，但我會在那幾天內努力把你照顧好，讓他們轉變心意，同意你成為家中一份子。」

他認為這計畫完美無缺，肯定能被贊同，於是就衝著小狗揮手。

「快跟上，與我一起回家。」小狗甩甩腦袋，迅速就與蓋文一前一後，回到距離這條街不遠的小屋內，蓋文輕易就轉開門，扯開喉嚨呼喊。

「我回來了！」

「汪！」棕毛狗跟著吠叫。

「回來啦，快去把手洗一洗，準備吃飯。」他母親的聲音從廚房傳出，但此時男孩沒有心思立刻用餐，他往廚房方向奔跑過去，小狗緊隨其後。

「媽，我在路上碰見一隻走失的小狗，可以把牠養在院子一陣子嗎？找到主人後我會把狗交還回去。」小男孩伸手指向站在自己旁邊，大幅搖晃長尾巴的小狗問道。

里德太太順著兒子手勢去看，但她什麼都沒瞧見。

「抱歉，蓋文，你是指自己找到一隻狗，目前把牠放在外面嗎？」她試圖解析兒子話語。

「不，當然不是，那隻狗就在這邊。」這次，蓋文彎腰抱起小狗，湊到母親面前，無奈的是，年長女子還是看不見狗。

「確定不是你的幻想朋友？」以往她都能輕易觀察出兒子言語中的真實程度，但這回卻敗下陣來。

「才不是幻想，我在路上碰見這隻狗，仔細看，牠有柔軟棕毛，與細長尾巴，叫聲非常響亮，剛才進屋後也叫過幾次，現在就被我抱在手裡。」為了證實這件事，男孩甚至拔下一小撮狗毛，要自己母親看清楚點。

里德太太依舊只能看到空氣，就在他們僵持不下時，門再度敞開，里德先生的聲音從外邊傳來。

「親愛的，我帶了朋友過來一起吃飯。」看著馬上扔開兒子，跑出去迎接的母親，蓋文只得把狗放到地面，看著狂奔出去的棕毛小狗，低頭慢慢離開廚房。

「噢，好可愛的小狗，是你們新養的寵物嗎？」從前方傳來的聲響，促使蓋文仰起頭，對上與他父親回到這間屋子的金髮男人，此時那名陌生人正在彎腰戲弄小狗。

「先生，你看的到牠？」蓋文有些感動，但他的親生父母，卻露出一副狀況外模樣。

「真的有狗？」里德太太率先發問。

「我什麼都沒看見。」里德先生跟著表示。

那名男子挑挑眉，稍微閉上眼睛，朝空氣裡抽抽鼻子，瞬間就恍然大悟，他直起身，轉身面對兩名成年人。

「看來你們的兒子是個哨兵。」

「不會吧？」夫妻倆異口同聲地大喊，顯然相當詫異。

「什麼是哨兵？」唯有蓋文，疑惑地歪頭，坐在他身旁的小狗看起來也很困惑。

這是蓋文首次得知自己的身分，從那天起，他就與自己理想中的幸福人生漸行漸遠。

* * *

一顆球直線往蓋文方向飛來，他機敏地轉過身，在沒有指揮動作下輕易讓自己的棕狼跳起來，順利咬住球。

「及格！這次你的表現也很好。」他的教師拍拍蓋文肩膀，蓋文僅僅是點頭，迅速就走往陰影處，他的狼如平常那樣走在主人身邊。

自從得知兒子身分起，里德夫妻就把兒子直接送來這間哨兵訓練學校讀書，由於是寄宿學校，蓋文只能在放假時回去，坦白講，他並不想接觸那些自從得知他並非普通人後，態度就180度大轉變的家人跟鄰居們。

哨兵是整個國家的棟樑，軍警單位只肯接受哨兵，甚至連FBI、CAI、SWAT等單位也都是哨兵居多，優秀的五感讓他們能輕易佔上風，但真正讓人們稱羨的是優渥薪水與社會福利，大家往往希望家中出現哨兵，就算只有一個，也意味著未來不愁吃穿。

「去他媽的哨兵。」蓋文忍不住撈起地面上的石子，奮力往樹蔭扔去，隨後，他就眉頭緊蹙，把手掌翻過來，瞪著被石子劃過的部分滲出鮮血，滿腦子想靠哨兵家人撈錢的底層人類，肯定沒關心過一個小小的尖銳物品，就能把哨兵弄傷的事實。

此時的蓋文，只能吃痛地把手探入口袋，取出白藥片，棕狼湊近主人企圖要舔舐蓋文手掌的鮮血，但被用力推開。

「不行，國王，我沒事，」他收起手指，遮掩住傷痕，左手拿著白藥片放入口中，借助唾液嚥入喉嚨，灼熱感頓時消失，他鬆了口氣，「瞧，我非常好。」他露出笑容，試圖要精神動物理解，但那隻狼仍然靠過去，用腦袋磨蹭主人身軀。

蓋文是在12歲時才發現自己的精神動物實際上是狼，但這對生活沒有帶來太大影響，倒是給了他一個好點子。

「我打算叫你『國王』。」蓋文做出不少哨兵都有的行為——如同人們在飼養寵物般，也替精神動物取名，蓋文與國王默契非常好，在校成績向來優異，這點讓他極為開心。

「未來你還得請你繼續陪伴我。」他席地而坐，看著同學們在操場上跟精神動物培養默契的情形，安靜呢喃。

國王趴下來，把腦袋擱在蓋文雙腿上，答應主人提議。

* * *

戲院燈光一亮起，蓋文就立即起身，連片尾曲都不聽，直接往外面跑，建議他前來的年長者無奈搖頭，跟隨上去，直到他抵達站在自動販賣機旁的蓋文身邊才無奈說話。

「你並不喜歡那部電影。」

蓋文投入硬幣，觸碰易開罐水果茶下方按鈕，嘴裡低聲說道，「我才想問你咧，為什麼要在我放假時帶我來看電影，類型還是我最反感的愛情片。」

年長者轉身以靠著牆壁，將雙臂抱在胸前，「這可不是普通愛情片，而是關於哨兵與嚮導。」

年輕男孩彎腰拿起飲料，輕鬆扳開拉環，仰頭喝下一口，當他把瓶子挪開後隨即表示，「我實在看不出這部電影跟常見的愛情片有何不同，劇情相當狗血，而且還是用老套的男女主角最後順利在一起做結尾。」蓋文並未馬上離去，他走到年長者身旁，看著眼前不知何時被對方從精神圖景放出來，被漢克稱呼是相撲的白熊。

「是你父親，當他聽見電影裡的宣傳詞，就希望同樣是哨兵身分的我可以開導你，」男子伸手揉動柔軟金髮，神情有些沮喪，「顯然這方法並未奏效。」

「豈止沒有，還讓我浪費珍貴的2小時，後天我就得回學校，他的愚蠢提議害我被迫坐在戲院等電影結束。」蓋文的手指稍微收緊，導致易開罐被他捏到有些變形。

「蓋文，」金髮男子用手輕觸年輕人肩膀，「你記得那句台詞嗎？」

「廢話，」蓋文惡狠狠地再度喝下一口水果茶，_ 「每個人在找尋到目標前，都是流浪者。」 _

這句話讓他直翻白眼，雖說是愛情片，但台詞實在噁心透頂，他對於當電影裡男主角訴說台詞後，電影院有女孩子低聲讚嘆這點趕到作嘔。

「這就是重點，」年長者解釋，「你父親希望你不再流浪。」

蓋文有點惱火，「但我從來不是流浪者，我很自由，也清楚未來能做什麼。」  
  


「真的？」另一名男子挑挑眉毛，遠處，他的白熊正在跟蓋文鮮少放回圖景裡的狼趴在一起睡覺，精神體與他們主人間的古怪氛圍有著天壤之別。

「我打算畢業後立刻進入職場，擺脫他們掌控。」蓋文嘴裡的「他們」是雙親，這代稱至今只有眼前跟他一樣為哨兵的男人知曉。

「既然如此，你就更該讓自己定下來，」年長者指出，「總不可能是一輩子依賴白藥片。」

這看似有些陳腐的勸說，反而讓蓋文逮到機會，他猛然轉身，用食指比向對方，「那麼你呢，漢克！」在男子在蓋文遇見國王那天，並經由男人關係得知身分起，他就從未喊過對方姓氏，即便旁人看起很突兀，他們彼此倒是無所謂，「我今年18歲，而你則是35歲，至今你不也是維持單身，一個單身者竟然跑來要其他人盡快找尋嚮導伴侶，連以身作則都沒有，我有充分理由拒絕你的提議。」看著漢克有些紅潤的雙極，蓋文驕傲地抬高腦袋。

「聽起來像是如果我能找到對象，你就願意結束單身生活。」幾分鐘後，漢克才緩緩說著。

「無論是不是這樣，我認為說服力都不足。」蓋文意圖要轉移話題，漢克向來事事求是，還真的安靜下來，低頭捏住下巴深思起來。

「目前我確實沒對象，熱潮期跟工作不慎受傷時都是用白藥片度過，」蓋文嘴角勾起，形成笑容，但事情並未結束，漢克逕自講下去，「也許隔個幾年，我順利找到適合自己的嚮導後，就能向你證明有對象比單身好。」

「要這樣做的前提是必須**有**對象。」蓋文點出重點。

漢克眨著水藍色眼眸，「我不認為自己沒辦法，先前只是因為忙於工作，才沒時間參加交際活動。」

蓋文馬上愣住，他打量起面前身材高大，有著強健體魄與一頭柔軟髮絲、帥氣面容的男人，這並非他們首次外出，但無論是嚮導還是普通人類，不少路人都會在他們經過時將視線放到漢克身上，這樣的男性，沒道理會單身至今，出於面子問題，他仍舊硬著脾氣。

「那好，等到你順利結婚後，我就會開始參加聯誼，試圖讓自己不再是黃金單身漢。」

「雖說你的年齡跟社會經歷還稱不上是黃金單身漢，」漢克笑著伸出手臂，「但成交。」

蓋文吞嚥緊張，緩緩舒展手臂，與對方握著手，他們二人的精神動物，莫名其妙成為這場儀式的見證人。

* * *

蓋文25歲那年面臨到人生抉擇，他得在軍隊、警察單位之間選擇一個，他重複翻閱幾次報名表，接著別過頭注視棕狼。

「你認為呢，國王，我該去什麼地方？」

他的狼開始在房間繞圈子，接著用鼻子輕戳蓋文床頭櫃的相框，那是蓋文11那年跟漢克外出時的合影，裡頭除了他們，還有普通人類看不見的巨熊跟幼狼。

蓋文離開旋轉椅，走向相框，「你是不是想多跟相撲來往？」

狼興奮地仰起腦袋，大聲嚎叫。

「目前漢克正在DPD擔任警探……」蓋文喃喃自語，扭頭把視線重新放在報名表上，「我確實喜歡跟他相處的時光，還有如果加入軍隊，就會被剝奪更多自由。」

正因為如此，他立即填寫加入警察單位的申請單，不久後以新人身分成為DPD成員。

隨後發生的事情促使蓋文幾乎措手不及，當他擔任交警後一個月，漢克牽著某位擁有黑色長髮，長相討人喜歡的女性嚮導走到他面前。

「蓋文，我來向你介紹下，這位是琳達，我的未婚妻。」

棕髮男子的雙眼赫然瞪大，他感覺原本平靜無波的人生，瞬間在眼前崩毀，摔成殘破不堪的碎片。


	2. Chapter 2

盤內醬料順著手臂揮動出去的動作，直接從叉子邊緣往外潑灑，弄髒蓋文的臉，他伸手從額頭往下巴滑落，低頭瞪著指頭間的深褐色番茄醬。

「嘖。」年輕男子簡略說著，坐在他對面的女人一把撈起皮包，輕巧站起身。

「我認為我們不適合。」她轉身就要離去，隨後蓋文就別過頭。

「等等！」蓋文的聲音促使女子停下腳步，轉身面對蓋文。

「先把自己點的食物費用結一結。」他指向餐桌上的鬆餅。

「你……是因為我不答應跟你交往？」她語氣惱怒，一隻波斯貓在此時從主人後方跳躍出來，全身灰毛豎起，準確展現女子想法。

「當然不是，」蓋文伸展手指，把那一小滴醬料送進嘴裡時說著：「即便你答應，我也會要求各付各的，這是基本禮儀。」

「該死的吝嗇男。」她甩動包包，怒氣沖沖地走向櫃台，波斯貓也在剎那消失無蹤，蓋文扭頭望著趴在桌邊的棕狼。

「拜託，國王，沒必要替我感到惋惜。」狼安靜抬起頭，揮動柔軟尾巴。

「你不也看見她的態度，被嫌棄反而是好事，否則真的交往，波及到臉頰的就不會只是普通番茄醬，除此之外，」他在此時壓低聲音：「你並不喜歡 **那隻貓。** 」

棕髮男子謹慎地扭頭往另一側探去，與他進行相親的嚮導已經遠離櫃台，在外頭叫計程車，狼疑惑地歪頭，未能明瞭蓋文話語意思。

這是蓋文的自身看法，他認為在國王能夠與其他嚮導的精神動物和平往來前，都不會展開一段關係，雙方畢竟要在未來成為親密無間的組合，假若連彼此動物都合不來，更遑論日常相處。

**「我可以為你改變。」** 數個月前，一名嚮導發現自己的金絲雀險些被國王咬掉尾巴時曾經開口提議，當下蓋文沒有多想，馬上就拒絕。

「不好意思，小姐，這樣做相當多餘。」

蓋文痛恨有誰替自己改變，至於他自己，當然也不曾想過這樣做。

打從他嘗試找尋對象已經將近2年，但仍舊毫無斬獲，唯一進步的環節是當他被無情潑水後終於可以從憤怒變成自嘲。

半小時後當他前往廁所清理衣服跟臉部期間，放置於褲子口袋的的手機響起，蓋文甚至沒多加思考，就順手切掉來電。

「嗚？」國王在一旁輕喚，蓋文邊洗手邊解釋。

「肯定是漢克，剛才那位我連名字都遺忘的相親對象就是他推薦的，天知道她在坐車回去期間抱怨些什麼，但按照往例，肯定是我太小氣、不懂體諒伴侶這些，與其聽漢克講廢話，直接掛掉電話讓耳根子清靜實際多了。」話音剛落，手機再度發出鈴聲，蓋文伸手按掉，第三次他沒接到新來電，漢克直接傳訊息來。

**別氣餒，下次還有機會。**

「哼，機會嗎？」蓋文把沒有傳送任何訊息，就直接關閉螢幕。

他確實想過要按照承諾找對象，過去也參加過年輕哨兵與嚮導的聯誼，隨機語其中一名嚮導約會，但往往失敗收場，有時還會意外發現對方匿名在網路上咒罵他，連照片名字都一併公布出來，只是……

「我究竟有什麼地方做錯了？」

論家世背景，他確實普通；在職場工作表現沒有第一，但好歹也有前幾名；性格不算非常好相處，但鮮少會去無端謾罵他人；不夠體貼？好吧，這倒是真的；講話過於直接？拜託，這就是原本的他；第一次約會就採取AA制……

蓋文仰起頭，透過鏡子觀看自己，腦中想著他因為AA制被嫌棄幾次，最終依舊把想法拋開，甩甩手，轉過身軀。

「抱歉囉，這是我抱持的理念。」無論這樣會嚇跑多少人，他都會堅持到底。

此後數年間，蓋文還是在不斷被其他嚮導拒絕，或他自己拒絕其他嚮導的日子中度過，直到他升上警探，仍然保持單身，沒有接觸過愛情滋味，反倒是漢克，與妻子琳達之間感情逐漸升溫，還生出一名遺傳了父親長相的可愛男孩，直到一場意外奪走這一切，蓋文親眼目睹以往光鮮亮麗的男人，被折磨到不成人形，自甘墮落。

當他反應過來時，漢克早就不再是他羨慕過的人，耗費多年累積的形象，就這樣在一夕間崩毀，成為慘不忍睹、無法修復的碎片。

* * *

蓋文聽見宛如有蒼蠅在耳邊飛的聲響，接著視線成為一片模糊，國王似乎在狂吠，但他沒有多餘力量去察看實際情況，某個類似塑膠蓋的東西罩住嘴巴，最終，他僅能瞧見一片黑暗。

再度睜開雙眼，蓋文猛然發現自己躺在醫療間內，負責替他治療的柯林斯醫生就坐在床邊，國王乖巧地佔據床鋪另一側，除了棕狼，還有一隻獾也在等待。

**獾？** 蓋文愣住幾秒，隨後就聽見某人說話聲。

「你真是命大，被閃光彈擊中只是昏迷過去。」順著聲響，哨兵才發現倚靠在門邊，喝著一瓶汽水的矮小男子，他用了點時間才憶起對方是誰。

「你不是應該保護好我的安危？」他沒好氣地指出。

「是阿，這確實是我的工作，」男子收起嘻鬧，把喝完的瓶子隨手扔進垃圾桶，漫步至蓋文身旁說道：「要不是 **有個傢伙** 直接跑出我的防護罩範圍，也不會害自己受傷。」

蓋文想起自己昏迷前的最後畫面，以及他必須這樣做主因。

「我得站在能夠探查到犯人的最佳位置，身為嚮導，你竟然沒有跟隨我移動。」他收緊手指，國王也露出牙齦，作勢要吠叫﹑獾不甘示弱，佇立在狼面前，雙方都想找時機衝上去啃咬彼此，此時，一陣清新的味道傳來，及時遏止這場災難，兩名人類把視線飄到抵達床邊的柯林斯醫生身上。

「你們兩個注意一下場所，我可不容許有人在醫療間裡大打出手。」也許是因為媒介人身分，他的口吻沒有太嚴肅，卻在無意中散發著一股威嚴。

「非常抱歉。」蓋文不禁低下頭。

「我們不該這樣。」矮小嚮導跟著致歉。

「既然如此，那就到此為止，你們可以和——」他的笑容被從門外傳來的噪音打斷，雖然醫生立即皺眉，但仍然仰起腦袋呼喊。

「進來！」

話音剛落，房門就被開啟，傑弗瑞把腦袋探進來：「班，我家的臭小子現在情況如何？」

「呃，」柯林斯醫生把目光撇向蓋文，然後才安靜呢喃：「我認為你自己跟他講比較快。」

得到許可的傑弗瑞才伸手把門開到最大，率先對矮小嚮導指示：「晚點你去找克里斯會合，之後的任務暫時跟他一組，離開時記得把門帶上。」

嚮導點點頭，立即要獾與他離開，當房門再度關閉，傑弗瑞甩動手臂，將一台平板往前扔，當它落在床鋪上時，棕髮哨兵瞪大雙眼，凝視螢幕內容。

**蓋文．里德考核成績**

他吞嚥緊張，視線往下方的字母瞥去，斗大的「F」就鑲嵌在標題下方，除了那份成績單，他在實際拿起平板滑動以後發現其他成績幾乎都是類似結果，僅有少數幾次分數為「A」或「A+」。

「知道為什麼分數差異會大成這樣嗎？」傑弗瑞拉過床邊的木椅，一屁股坐上去，擺明打算開始教訓下屬，不方便外出溜躂的柯林斯醫生回到電腦前，戴上耳機撥放起音樂，試圖讓自己脫離世界，也方便蓋文能跟傑弗瑞進行對話。

「因為我有少數幾回表現特別優異？」蓋文胡亂猜測，傑弗瑞搖搖頭，無奈解釋。

「成績接近頂尖的都是你單獨進行簡單任務，但只要碰見需要有搭檔配合，」他伸手撈起平板，滑過幾份被評為「F」的頁面，此時，蓋文才留意到除了自己的極低分，還有搭檔嚮導成績，在個人成績上，與他合作的對象往往成績很好，是因為跟他一起平均計算才會看似差勁，傑弗瑞在此時接著描述：「你這樣很危險。」

「危險？」蓋文有些想笑。

「聽著，這可不是在開玩笑，如果你想保住工作，就得試圖跟嚮導合作。」他的隊長神情正經，蓋文只得嘆氣。

「我並不是刻意跟那些嚮導爭吵，只是真的沒辦法培養默契。」他並非沒嘗試過，純粹是遲遲無法掌握到正確訣竅。

「這就是我會在今天來找你談話主因，」傑弗瑞用手波動平板，把頁面轉換到新聞台網頁，蓋文瞳孔擴張，死命盯著內容。

**DPD正式跟模控生命合作，預計在局裡安排10名仿生嚮導**

消息來自於底特律權威媒體，從傑弗瑞模樣來看，這件事千真萬確，蓋文當下反應，是仰起腦袋，聲嘶力竭地大喊，連原本專心聽音樂的柯林斯，也因為這樣拿起耳機，扭頭朝蓋文望去。

「我絕不接受。」剛停止呼喊，蓋文就表示。

「局裡現有的人類嚮導都與你合不來，只剩第二條路，」傑弗瑞指出：「離職或跟仿生嚮導合作。」一頭獅子悄悄從DPD隊長身後走出來，著實展現蓋文鬥不過自己上司的事實，他並不想離職，雖說工作上經常跟其他嚮導起衝突，但終究是讓他可以餬口飯吃的途徑，最終，蓋文沉默點頭，答應對方要求。

「非常好。」傑弗瑞岡講完，獅子就轉身回到精神圖景：「接下來只要等大約三天，就能見到你的新搭檔了，這段時間你可以跟漢克好好聊這件事。」

「漢克？」蓋文相當意外，絲毫不懂傑弗瑞談及另一個哨兵理由，已經站起身準備離去的DPD隊長，頭也不回地說道。

「沒錯，他之後也會有仿生搭檔。」

蓋文忽然感到安心，困倦促使他往後躺回床鋪間，他在腦中深思，打算於養傷完畢後就去跟已經好幾個月沒與他進行任何實質交流的漢克討論未來方向。

* * *

「我還以為你會待在警局裡等他們到。」蓋文剛說完，就接收到漢克投射給他的煩躁神情。

「隨他們怎麼說，總之不關我的事。」漢克緊握酒杯，把威士忌灌下肚，一旁的蓋文不禁皺眉。

他們是哨兵，體質上本來就不適合太烈的飲品，多年來他嘗試過喝酒，最後總在劇烈頭疼中醒來，除此之外，他把目光落到滿臉不情願的男人身上——

**熱潮會在不久後找上門。**

漢克年紀還沒大到完全不會碰見熱潮，縱然有白藥片能解決，卻會產生副作用，這也是除非必要，否則蓋文幾乎不喝酒的理由，就在這時，漢克把喝光的杯子放置於吧檯上，別過頭打量年輕哨兵。

「那麼你呢，有時間跑來這邊找我，為什麼不直接留在警局迎接他們？」

蓋文呆住了，他面對著漢克那雙藍眼眸，自從妻兒意外身亡後，漢克就沒有正面看他，這是幾年後頭一次高大男人以熟悉方式注視蓋文，這彷彿能看透棕髮哨兵軀體，瞧見內心真實一面，與此同時，漢克在無意中放出相撲，國王站起身，輕巧走過去，用鼻子輕戳神情慵懶的巨熊，幸好吉米酒吧內沒有其他哨兵嚮導，否則整條走道會被動物完全佔據。

「我——」蓋文講出第一個單字，接著停頓數秒，企圖找尋恰當文字：「是被派來找你的。」這句話連他本人都感到不妥，另一邊，國王往後退縮，不敢繼續觸碰瞇起眼睛瞪他的白熊。

「鬼扯，」漢克轉頭叫了一杯新的威士忌，隨後開口：「你只是在逃避現實。」

蓋文並未反駁，只是從側面觀察這名自己崇拜數年的哨兵，從漢克身上，他清楚見證失去愛人後帶來的負面效應，原本會精心修剪的髮絲簡直是一團混亂，外套跟襯衫滿是泥濘，看似很久沒洗，但更重要的是眼神，蓋文已經沒能從漢克眼底找尋到任何熱情，他猜想對方會在某天喝酒到厭世，最後瘋狂自殘至斷氣，留給同事一堆爛攤子。

「我無話可說，確實，仿生嚮導聽起來就很可笑，」他謹慎坐在吧檯邊的旋轉椅上，老闆吉米一靠近就開口表示：「加了三顆冰塊的清水。」

漢克嘴角勾起，伸手撈起威士忌：「水？真是典型的蓋文風格。」

「隨你怎麼講，我只想在這邊等待事情過去。」蓋文解釋。

他們沒有安心太久，當時間來到十一點，玻璃店門被直接拉開，蓋文甚至連頭都不用抬就知道那兩個直線朝他跟漢克方向走來的腳步聲來自於誰。

「安德森副隊長。」其中一人呼喚漢克，老警探低頭瞪著酒杯。

「幹嘛？」尚未等到回應，另外一陣聲音傳來。

「里德警探。」蓋文這才把視線轉移，望著聲音源頭。

那是兩名長相幾乎相同，太陽穴都有鑲嵌一顆LED的仿生人，用來分辨他們途徑是身高、服裝是眼眸顏色差別，假若他們是普通嚮導，勢必會成為眾多哨兵想追求的對象，正因為是仿生人，才能夠順利在毫無阻擋下涉足這間酒吧，身穿白色制服，顯然是蓋文搭檔的仿生人，用言語把他拉回現實。

「該去犯罪現場了。」

「不，你們該做的是掉頭就走，放我在這邊喝到爛醉。」漢克率先做出反彈，語畢，他就湊近酒杯，想繼續喝酒，但在他能飲酒前，藍制服仿生人就伸手握住杯子。

「安德森副隊長，你得前往案發現場，」他用過於平靜的口吻描述，漢克抽動手臂，嘗試要把杯子拿回來，相撲在這當下悄悄繞到漢克身後等待，下一秒，一隻德國狼犬自藍制服仿生人後方憑空出現，蓋文略為皺眉。

**那是他的精神動物？**

「我喝完這杯就過去。」漢克指出。

「連一杯都不能再喝了。」仿生人把意見駁回，臂膀奮力一拉，成功把杯子拿起，手掌傾斜，輕易就把酒倒掉。

漢克眉頭皺起，神情極為不悅，當蓋文感受到肩膀被某人觸碰，才把視線轉向另一名仿生人。

「我想時間差不多。」白制服仿生用冷漠口吻提醒。

蓋文想拒絕，國王安靜走到他身旁，準備傳達出主人心意，隨著輕柔腳步聲，一隻全身將近80%都被白毛覆蓋，僅參雜幾塊黑色的藍眼哈士奇，出現在白衣仿生人旁邊，國王搖晃起尾巴，在蓋文能開口阻止前，國王逕自走過去，溫和地聞起哈士奇，雖說大狗沒回應，但棕狼仍舊繼續嗅探。

「搞什麼？」當下，棕髮哨兵僅能這麼詢問，他別過頭對上仿生人的淡漠目光，他在對方眼中瞧見跟哈士奇相同的色調。

「管他的。」他拿起杯子把水快速解決：「我們走吧。」

另一邊的漢克雖然還在氣頭上，卻按照藍制服仿生人提議離開酒吧，二名警探與仿生嚮導各自坐上車，前往分別坐落於底特律不同區域的犯罪現場。


	3. Chapter 3

這天底特律的夜晚特別不平靜，一連兩起殺人案導致不少居民聚集在路上，討論起凶殺案，一輛警車緩緩停在街道上，負責開車的蓋文正要離開車輛，忽然被制止。

「里德警探，我還沒告訴你我的名字。」

棕髮哨兵不禁皺眉。把注意力轉移至右手邊的副駕駛座。

「這並不重要。」過去他未曾記得協助自己的嚮導名字，就連住院前跟他一組的那位也是，雖然眼前這名仿生嚮導主動說要自我介紹，卻也無法引起蓋文興趣，他搖著頭，握住車門意圖要離開，但隨即感受到一股壓力，有某個東西在攔阻他，蓋文只得讓目光朝壓力來源飄去。

他發現是國王，自己的精神動物用嘴巴咬住夥伴褲管，試圖把他往後拖。

「笨狗，你在做什麼，快放開，我要下車！」他用手拉住褲子，憤怒呼喊，嘗試要重獲自由。

「他對於你的拒絕感到不滿。」白衣仿生人的話語促使蓋文愣住，他悄悄把視線移動，瞄準對方的眼睛，直到這時，蓋文才看清仿生人的藍眼內夾帶一些灰色，彷彿他的冰冷性格。

「一直以來國王都喜歡跟我合作，沒道理反對我離開車子。」他直接指出，手指依舊緊拉褲子不放。

仿生人輕眨眼睛，注視蓋文的碧綠雙眼：「但你還沒得知我的名字。」

「只是因為如此？」蓋文覺得可笑，他攤開手，凝視仿生搭檔：「那好吧，現在就說出你的名字」

「我有兩個名字，一個是型號，」仿生人伸手指向衣服右邊胸膛的「RK900」字樣：「或者，你也能叫我奈斯。」

「就這樣決定了，我叫你900。」蓋文簡略回應。

「900？但這絕非我的型號或名字。」仿生人額角的LED輕微轉動，眼睛睜大些許，蓋文推斷這是在表達驚訝。

「名字前面加個『RK』有夠拗口，我才跟你認識沒多久不想叫名字，經過考量，直呼900最快。」他隨即說著，直到這時，國王終於鬆口，讓主人得以敞開車門，蓋文剛離開車子，就發現900做出同樣舉動，雙方的精神動物則是晃著尾巴跟隨過去。

「待會我會掃描整棟屋子，確保你的安全。」在他們進門前900就逕自告知，蓋文則是搖頭婉拒。

「不，我可不是三歲小孩，既然是搭檔就該合作處理任務。」

「但這是為了你好，里德警探，全底特律都清楚警局會派哨兵過來辦案，只要他們事先在屋內埋藏精神力炸彈，就能對你造成極大傷害，我至少能夠在此之前發現異狀，並適時排除，避免你因為辦案受傷。」900語氣特別沉穩，LED偏轉速度在說明時加快些，嚮導能探察他人情緒，直覺告訴蓋文，對方正在查看他的內心反應。

「這是工作——」他揮動手臂，想把900推開進入屋內，隨著急促腳步，他親眼目睹跑到他面前，阻擋仿生人跟他之間的國王。

「幹嘛？」他惡狠狠詢問，棕狼竟然一屁股坐下來，蓋文試圖從另一側繞過去，國王就起身繼續擋，900的LED逐漸趨向平緩，眨眼並解釋。

「他非常擔心你。」

「這傢伙只是在找麻煩。」蓋文輕易就可以狼強制收回精神圖景，但畢竟目前在工作，他堅持會在辦案期間把狼放出來以防萬一，也許國王就是看中這點，才刻意阻攔，但原因呢？蓋文停止走動，開始打量自己的狼，他清楚發現精神動物把腦袋別開，朝站在900腿邊的哈士奇看去。

**不會吧！**

原先他以為國王只是出於好奇，顯然，仿生人的精神搭檔在短時間內吸引棕狼目光，導致長久以來總是對蓋文忠誠的國王，做出叛逆行徑。

900沒有停駐太久，剛留意到蓋文停止動作就往屋子走去。

「我會先把門鎖上，確定沒問題以後再讓你進來。」哈士奇晃著黑白參雜的蓬鬆尾巴跟隨過去，國王在木門關閉前一秒放聲嚎叫，蓋文終於忍無可忍，當木門完全關閉，就揮動拳頭，敲打狼腦袋。

他心知肚明，之後生活必定會陷入艱鉅處境。

* * *

「里德警探，快停下！」蓋文猛然停歇，睜大眼睛望著前方景物，他發現一道透明防護罩遮蓋視線，棕髮哨兵不禁用手去觸摸，他碰見類似橡膠的材質，接著，防護罩憑空消失，900加快腳步走到他面前：「你差點就送命。」比起方才要他停止走動的警告，這句話明顯溫和許多。

「什麼？」即便聽清楚言論，蓋文還是滿臉困惑，仿生人伸手指向距離他們僅有二公尺的洞。

「剛才如果你繼續往前走，會被藏在裡面的煙霧彈弄到昏厥。」

蓋文把雙臂抱在胸前，挑下眉毛。

「就這樣？」他絲毫沒有感受到威脅，早在認識900前，他就被不同種類的炸彈弄暈過十幾次。

「沒錯，我可不覺得這種事能夠輕鬆看待，」仿生人放下手臂，視線緊盯蓋文雙眸：「我們在合作辦案，保護你的安全是我份內職責。」

「你不是第一個對我這樣講的傢伙，」蓋文惱火訴說：「如果為此感到不滿，大可去跟傑弗瑞說要更換搭檔。」

「不，」仿生人並未退縮：「我**只能**擔任你的嚮導。」

「只能？」蓋文神情垮下來，詫異注視900，隨後仿生人就簡略說明。

「我之所以成為你的搭檔，是根據你的身體素質安排，全警局找不到其他像你這樣的哨兵。」

「但你總有可以回去的地方吧。」蓋文試圖從不同方向探詢。

「我確實能前往將我製造出來的模控生命公司，並在之後被銷毀。」哈士奇在主人提及「銷毀」詞彙時焦急吠叫，國王跟著狂吼，被弄到受不了的蓋文摀住耳朵，奮力呼喊。

「夠了！」他終究是哨兵，高分貝喊叫對他而言格外煩躁，兩隻精神動物嘎然而止，900用裝滿不解的眼神凝視他，蓋文緩緩接下去：「我會嘗試跟你合作，不要在我面前又說出剛才那個詞。」

「里德警探，你是指銷——」尚未講完，褐髮仿生人就接收到來自蓋文的一記眼刀。

「知道就好，不用特地講出口。」

「收到。」仿生人平穩回應：「那現在就繼續辦案吧，你可以往前走，小心避開我指的方向，透過精神動物跟五感從這棟屋子找尋其他線索。」

蓋文謹慎邁出腳步，國王開始在屋內奔跑，哈士奇緊密走在棕狼旁邊，哨兵透過餘角觀察眼中閃個光芒，用系統張開帶有嚮導素防護罩的900，這是他首次能跟某個嚮導和平辦案，在他個人來看，過去這是宛如身處夢境，才有可能發生的事情。

優異五感帶領他探詢案子真相，雖然犯人已經逃離現場，但遺留下來的證物拼湊出悽慘真相，蓋文看著證物組收集現場物品，扭頭面對900。

「這是你首次接觸案件？」

仿生人點頭：「沒錯，晚點我會模控生命進行任務回報跟保養機體。」

「難道沒有家？」蓋文忽然感到可惜。

「暫時沒有，警局跟模控生命並未給我相關訊息，這場案件的成績會在明天出爐，如果有獲得犯人出沒地點情報，也需要我們去處理，那麼，晚安。」一交代完，900就頭也不回地轉身離去，哈士奇迅速消失在仿生人旁邊，他察覺國王情緒相當失落。

「果真是個仿生人。」棕髮哨兵直言不諱地安靜呢喃。

* * *

蓋文是單獨回警局的，但他未能在寫完報告後立即下班，漢克與他的仿生搭檔順利抓到另一起案子的犯人，審訊即將在不久後開始。

「你得跟我們一起。」漢克表示。

「等等，為什麼！」他沒好氣地高喊，案件中帶來的睏倦導致他非常想睡，連帶口氣也很差。

「里德警探，」陪同漢克歸來的仿生人安靜開口：「這是為了確保安全。」

「犯人極有可能在中途情緒失控，多一個人在場協助總是好事。」漢克跟著說明。

蓋文不禁挑眉：「真有趣，我還以為你不會替任何嚮導說話呢。」他並不是笨蛋，表面上對於同事情況漠不關心，卻仍舊會偷觀察，自從失去琳達，漢克在跟暫時與他一組的嚮導合作時通常態度冷漠，也不會替對方講話。

「隨你怎麼講。」漢克撇開頭，不願在這議題上打轉。

「里德警探，審訊定在十分鐘後開始。」當仿生人說話時，相撲在漢克旁邊四處亂繞，稍早蓋文曾經見過的德國狼犬坐在地面上，用目不轉睛地用琥珀色大眼凝視哨兵。

這似乎是某種威脅，一旦蓋文拒絕，就會引發兩隻動物的憤怒，他可沒把握自己的棕狼對上熊可以有絲毫勝算：「好啦，」他惱怒地說：「我答應就是。」

仿生人有些高興，LED連轉動都沒，直接就朝蓋文伸出手：「我現在才想到，自己還沒自我介紹呢，里德警探，今後你能稱呼我為康納。」

蓋文感到驚訝，他稍微轉頭去注視漢克，另外一名哨兵抽動眉毛，點著頭，彷彿在說『你就答應他吧。』年輕哨兵不想在原地耗時間，於是接受這番好意。

當他與康納握手時，視線漂移到對方制服右胸膛位置，上頭的「RK800」字樣正在發光，疑惑頓時在腦海中浮現，顯然對於康納而言，與人類相同的名字遠比型號重要許多，即便如此，他並未開口詢問。

接著他站在審訊室外頭，謹慎留意內部情況，雖說表面上他沒能真正瞧見內部情況，但蓋文是哨兵，他運用五感中的聽覺，坐在椅子上留意對話。

不得不說，康納是個優秀嚮導，漢克向來會注意搭檔情況，但今天與他一起的仿生人完全不用特別關照，漢克僅僅是在中途吼幾句，加上康納的關切口吻，就逐漸敞開殺人犯內心，並在十分鐘後開始講述自白，蓋文低頭凝視手機上的時間，目前他只要進去把犯人關好，就能安心回家休息，前面的審訊過程甚至沒有需要他協助部分。

蓋文緩緩起身，隨意哼起小曲子，悠哉打開審訊室的門。

「好啦，現在你應該知道自己要去什麼地方吧！」他直線走向犯人，就在他即將觸碰到對方手臂當下，猛然注意到那名男子神情改變，用力抽動臂膀，企圖要攻擊蓋文。

「小心！」漢克大喊。

蓋文快速往後退幾步，陪伴在他身邊的國王壓低身子低鳴，模樣相當憤怒。

「安德森副隊長、里德警探，接下來請交給我。」此時，康納忽然朝他們告知，兩名哨兵不了解仿生人用意，但還是點點頭，主動往旁邊站，讓給對方一個空間。

棕髮哨兵注視著放慢腳步湊近犯人的康納，嚮導雙眼發出些微光芒，當男子與仿生人眼睛對上，立即呆住，嘴唇抽動幾次，卻無法作出任何反擊。

**精神攻擊！**蓋文看過部分嚮導使用過這招，他沒料到仿生嚮導也能展現屬於高階嚮導才具備的能力，趁著男子被控制，漢克溜過去，用力朝對方臉頰揮拳，成功讓犯人昏厥過去。

「幹的好。」年長哨兵扭頭稱讚著康納，仿生人沒有回應，LED卻偏轉半圈，蓋文在用電話通知克里斯過來支援後不禁把視線轉向康納。

「康納，」仿生人別過頭注視他，蓋文緩緩詢問：「所有仿生嚮導都會精神攻擊嗎？」

「當然，」康納平靜回應：「這是安插在系統裡的重要能力。」

「噢。」

事情並未結束，康納安靜補充。

「我還額外想起一件事，里德警探，奈斯有沒有把他的嚮導素給你？」

「我要那個幹嘛？」蓋文從未施打過任何嚮導的嚮導素，他早已習慣用白藥片解除身心理上的傷痛。

「看來沒有，我想他大概是忘記了，或單純系統沒提示，總之，如果今後你要跟他順利合作，就得在熱潮期施打嚮導素，同時於日常進行默契訓練。」康納把雙臂放置於身後，彷彿在報告某件事。

「如果我沒有使用他的嚮導素呢？」他皺眉詢問。

「那就會在辦案過程中因為某些情況造成雙方受傷，但為了你著想，能萬全準備最好。」康納解釋。

這是他第二次認為不愧是仿生嚮導，從康納跟900身上，他僅能瞧見聽命行事，以及一切以人類為出發點的思緒，他厭惡這樣，蓋文痛恨有誰凡事只替別人著想。

「知道啦。」他煩躁揮手，幸好，在康納有機會長篇大論前，克里斯帶著曾與蓋文短暫合作過的嚮導，進入審訊室將犯人喚醒並帶離，蓋文以自己要確保安全為由，跟隨克里斯他們踏出房間。

但這只是表面，他得知隔天還是得面對現實，900會出現在警局，日後他們不是試圖熟悉對方，就是如跟蓋文搭檔過一次的嚮導們那樣，從此不相往來。

「答案會是什麼呢？」他坐在車內，透過後照鏡朝佔據後座的國王詢問。

棕狼用後腿抓了幾次癢，接著趴下來，對此沒有太多想法，蓋文搖搖頭，要自己停止在這種事情上鑽牛角尖。


	4. Chapter 4

蓋文被從手機傳來的聲響打斷夢境，他被迫撐開眼皮，伸手撈起手機，時間甚至還不到鬧鐘應該響起的早晨6點，是一封信件，某個該死傢伙飄在凌晨3點寄信給他，蓋文揉揉眼睛，企圖看清信件主旨。

**本次案件成績**

「成績？」他猜測內容是稍早自己跟900負責的那件，雖說並未抓到犯人，但按照DPD規矩，一旦有進展就會給予評分，就算是這樣，仍舊無法消除他內心不解，他抱怨道：「未免太早了！」

雙方回警局做紀錄起到得知成績時間相差不到半天，以往他至少要等隔天中午左右才會得知結果，但蓋文很好奇，他確實想了解這回自己在別人眼中表現，他讓右手挪動到螢幕上，點開信件，並用左手遮擋住雙眼，只透過隙縫觀察，他率先發現醒目的「A+」。

「A+！」其結果促使他睡意全失，他搖了幾次腦袋，重複觀看信件上的成績表，確實，這A+是他與900合作後平均下來的成績，繼續往下滑，他發現自己是A，而他的仿生搭檔，則是獲得近乎滿分A++，只要再努力點，900成績會是S。

「為什麼？」他感到質疑，蓋文思毫不懷疑只要願意，900能夠每次任務都獲得滿分，眼下的A++，反倒像是刻意放水，但他未能明白背後用意，此時，睡意因為結束思考再度浮現，他

把手機放好，拉起被子迅速翻身睡著。

可惜的是，他沒能回到上一段那個能夠給予他安心感的夢境，三小時後，鬧鐘將他喚醒，棕髮哨兵把身軀從床舖抽離，開始一天早晨，並於7點半出門，8點多出現在DPD。

他甚至還沒真正抵達座位，就率先嗅探到屬於仿生人的嚮導素氣息，國王興奮轉圈，往前衝刺，撲向站在蓋文座位邊等候的900……不，嚴格說起來，棕狼目標是哈士奇，不過900還沒把狗從精神圖景放出來，導致整體畫面像是狼在忠誠守候嚮導。

「你遲到了。」蓋文剛湊近座位，仿生人就冷漠提醒。

「也才遲到幾分鐘，反正我又不用打卡，」蓋文拉開椅子，撈起桌面上的平板說道：「現在還沒開始工作，我可以暫時休息一陣子。」

「不，我們沒時間休息。」900立即把蓋文建議駁回：「稍早福勒隊長在我剛抵達時吩咐我利用空檔跟你培養默契，現在還沒接到工作，正是最佳時機。」

「默契？」蓋文抽動眉毛，雙臂抱在胸前，別過頭把目光望向此時還窩在仿生人腳邊等待的國王，「我認為似乎不用特別練習，這隻笨狗幾乎對你的哈士奇一見鍾情。」

900安靜眨眼，讓同樣跟他一樣，擁有明亮中多些許淺灰藍眸的哈士奇離開精神領域，在現實世界沉穩走動，國王開始搖晃尾巴，想要撲上去跟大型犬玩，但馬上就被哈士奇的嚴肅神情嚇到。

接著，觀察精神動物互動情況一陣子的900淡淡評論：「我認為他們行為無法跟我與你的情況混為一談，狼跟狗都是犬科，能夠在短時間內和平相處很正常。」

「那是因為你沒見過國王對跟我合作的嚮導們吠叫，才會輕易下定論，他曾經朝精神動物是狐狸、柯基，甚至同樣是狼的嚮導們表達憤怒，有時連我自己都搞不懂國王生氣原因，真要說起來，你的哈士奇還是他頭一個能迅速拿出親切態度的嚮導動物。」

以往國王至少要花上一天才能跟某個嚮導相處，至於精神動物，能夠湊上前聞聞對方氣味就不錯，根本沒有任何動物能讓那隻狼如此迷戀，蓋文甚至還刻意用較為溫和的途徑來說明。

「這樣很好，」900補充著：「代表我們能更快適應彼此行動節奏。」

蓋文撇過頭，注視仿生人的LED，他未能見到燈環從湛藍轉變到其他色調。

「是阿是阿，真棒。」他隨口回應，內心卻無法因為仿生搭檔的舉止產生驚喜。

他留意到LED終於產生轉變，湛藍緩緩增添些許黃色，仿生人灰藍眼睛眨動幾次，接著把視線放到蓋文身上。

「剛好有間訓練室沒人在用，我幫忙預約好二小時，待會我們就立刻過去。」

「你……」 **好歹先跟我討論練習地點啊！** 後面那句話，卻因為國王此時的哀號，以及哈士奇吠叫，被迫打斷在一片吵鬧中。

蓋文認為這名仿生人肯定是傑弗瑞精心策畫的惡作劇，純粹用來攪亂他原本平靜無波的生活，如同半夜吵醒他的那封成績單般，滿是詭計。

* * *

「開始訓練前，請把這瓶喝掉。」蓋文撇開頭，望著900朝他方向遞來的冰咖啡，若換做平常有其他人請他，棕髮哨兵會毫不猶豫接受，這回他卻猶豫了，雖說知道對方不可能下毒，但他卻頑固地產生質疑。

「我還以為你會希望現在就開始練習。」

「里德警探，前往這邊以前我偵測過你的身體，由於曾經在半夜醒來過，因此身體並未獲得充分休息，我建議補充一些咖啡因，讓你減少待會可能碰見的精神負擔。」仿生嚮導隨即解釋背後用意，蓋文抽動眉毛。

「哼，」他一把接過咖啡告知：「要不是凌晨3點收到一份通知，我也不會被吵醒。」他拉開易開罐，把罐子次湊近嘴唇，稍微仰起頭開始品嘗這份替他消除些許倦意的飲料。

900的LED偏轉半圈，「如果你是指昨天夜晚的案件成果，那麼就是模控生命發送出去的。」

「模——」突如其來的回應，促使喝咖啡到一半的他猛然嗆到，蓋文咳了幾次，隨後才扭頭注是搭檔大吼：「為什麼是他們？」

「目前模控生命只有在底特律安排仿生嚮導，同時也非常在意這段時間的成果，他們會即時接收我傳送過去的影像跟資料，試圖用最快速度整理分數、成績，若確定成效良好，才會擴大仿生嚮導的經營範圍。」900平靜指出。

「所以說你隨時都會被他們監控？」蓋文挑起眉毛。

「若要我直言，這並不算所謂『監控』，而是確保眾人安危的措施。」仿生人額頭稍微收緊，似乎對於蓋文想法有些異議。

「算了，到此為止，」哨兵無奈地揮手並抱怨：「不過話說回來，難道他們就不能修改傳給我訊息的時間點嗎？凌晨3點的人類幾乎都在睡夢中，我的睡眠品質向來很差，不可能每次都靠咖啡硬撐過——哈。」他在此時打起呵欠，眼角擠出淚水，假如類是情況持續上演，他遲早會天天帶著黑眼圈進警局。

900把腦袋抬高，閉上眼睛，LED開始轉動，頻率有些快，在蓋文能進一步詢問前，轉動情況就緩和下來，仿生人再度睜眼，灰藍眼眸盯著人類哨兵。

「剛才我已經跟模控生命說明過，他們說之後會改成早晨6點左右再發訊息給你。」

「真方便。」蓋文簡略描述，但與此同時卻也感到古怪，彷彿對於仿生人而言，發生在他身上的情況都能輕鬆解決，絲毫不用特別了解釀成錯誤後會造成的影響。

**反正之後能夠改善，所以任何缺失都無關緊要？** 他首先想到這部分，仿生嚮導轉動幾次LED，卻始終保持沉寂，沒有針對蓋文睡眠不足這點表達自身看法，他只得別過頭，把剩餘的咖啡解決，企圖用雙方之間的訓練忘卻煩惱。

察覺到主人異狀的國王不斷在蓋文腳邊走動，還把目光飄向哈士奇，希望大型犬能在留意後跑過來關心，可惜，900的精神動物跟他本人一樣，不屬於那種會去主動留意周遭環境變化的存在，十分鐘後，哈士奇才因為奈斯張開精神圖景，真正邁開腳步走向棕狼。

「我想我們可以先參觀彼此的精神圖景。」900提議。

蓋文原本想拒絕，但此時他已經被仿生嚮導張開的圖景覆蓋，因此只得保持冷靜，在一片白光中注視逐漸清晰環境，當亮光散去，他隨即感受到一陣冰寒，轉眼間，900就失去蹤影，連他們的精神動物也遍尋不著。

蓋文皺起眉頭，把視線放到附近景緻，他身處在一片冰原，宛若親自抵達極圈，900的精神動物畢竟是生活在寒帶地區的哈士奇，圖景當然也朝向得以讓寒帶動物生活的環境發展，他用雙臂環抱自己，開始四處走動。

「國王、900……哈士奇？」最後的稱呼讓他皺眉，蓋文尚未詢問900替精神動物取的名字，單純叫品種促使他尷尬不已，他繼續亂走，沒多久就聽見屬於兩隻犬科動物的吠叫聲，他把五感集中在聽力上，前往聲音來源，當他經過幾座小型冰山，頓時瞧見跟哈士奇一起在雪地上打滾的國王，兩隻動物皮毛沾滿白雪，至於仿生嚮導則是站在旁邊，冷靜觀察這幕，蓋文逐漸湊近的腳步聲，讓他別過頭，用多出些許亮光的眼睛凝視他。

「你來啦！」

「顯然有人看戲到忘記去找搭檔。」蓋文沒好氣地指出，跨過積雪抵達900身旁的空位。

「我沒想到能看見這情形，」除了LED轉動，900還把腦袋轉開些，安靜表示：「他們竟然一下就習慣冰天雪地，還能盡情遊玩。」

「沒什麼好訝異的，精神動物一旦來到圖景內，適應力向來比哨兵嚮導們強，我當初跟漢克用精神圖景交流時，相撲也跟國王在草地上玩瘋了。」早就司空見慣的蓋文，立即解釋。

900眨了幾次眼睛，LED轉向黃色，幾秒後又變回湛藍，接著緩緩詢問。

「你認為這邊給自己的感覺如何？」

「很冷，」蓋文有些惱火地說出真心話：「我現在只想快點離開。」

「里德警探，你之前不曾踏入其他嚮導的精神圖景嗎？」仿生人沒有乖乖把圖景收回，而是拋出其他疑惑。

蓋文把身軀轉過半圈，刻意不跟900面對面，嘴裡低喃著拒絕承認，卻又千真萬確的事實。

「從來沒有任何一名嚮導願意跟我在案件結束後繼續合作。」

「噢……」仿生人稍微收起嚴肅，試圖用對話解除尷尬：「也許你能趁現在試著體驗嚮導的精神圖景。」

蓋文保持沉默，開始在冰原內走動，要不是清楚他確實身處在嚮導建造的精神圖景，肯定會用盡一切辦法離開。

「你不會冷嗎？」當他說出瞬間就想抽打自己臉頰，900是仿生人，詢問對方冷熱問題，等同多餘。

「不，就算我是人類嚮導，也不會在自己的精神空間內感到不適，但我能夠協助你習慣。」仿生人漫步至蓋文面前，用手觸碰對方肩膀，安靜指示：「現在，請閉上雙眼。」

蓋文連眼睛都還沒用眼皮完整覆蓋，就率先感受到暖流，這並非是因為900改變手掌溫度，這股舒適來自於空氣，原先他認為自己被大量冷空氣包覆，當仿生嚮導接觸他的身軀，空氣開始升高，除了溫度，他還感受類似於清水的氣息，蓋文推斷，那就是900的嚮導素，當他再度睜眼，已經不再覺得周遭寒冷。

「看來成效不錯。」仿生人把手抬高，平靜回應。

「那是你的嚮導素嗎？我是說近似於水的氣息。」蓋文忽然提問。

「錯了，這是精神治療，雖然性質很像，還同樣具備讓哨兵適應嚮導精神空間的特性，但除了在這邊，我無法把氣息帶到現實。」900解釋。

「昨天康納跟我說你得找時間給我嚮導素。」棕髮哨兵察覺自己有些慌，顯然他不能用普通嚮導觀念去理解900作為。

「里德警探，就算沒有嚮導素，我也能在短時間內把你帶來這邊，」仿生人向他擔保：「今天就到這，我們可以離開了。」

一轉眼，他們就從極地變回DPD內的空蕩訓練室，外頭傳來急促腳步聲，緊接著，有人在敲擊房門，蓋文隨即撇過頭。

「進來！」

他看著門被開啟，一名剛進入警局不久的小員警把腦袋探進訓練室。

「里德警探、RK900，有人在門羅區發現某個通緝犯，需要你們過去支援。」

「真棒，我連喘息機會都沒有就得立刻上工。」蓋文煩躁地抱怨，900則是直接往外走，兩人的精神動物緊密跟隨在仿生人身邊。

「我們走吧。」

蓋文嘀咕著仿生人沒有體力問題，輕鬆就能連續工作數小時也不會疲倦，以及自己再度被國王背叛這件事，接著才加快腳步跟上。

* * *

在蓋文開車上路後一段時間，900才在副駕駛座談論一個話題。

「下次換你讓我瞧瞧自己的精神圖景。」他顯然高興。

「我認為你最好想清楚，」蓋文眼睛對準街道，沒有對上仿生人目光：「也許你會因此認為我古怪。」

「人類原本就形形色色，如果能因此更加了解你是好事一樁。」嚮導稍微調整姿勢，促此腦袋貼著椅背，安靜訴說。

蓋文腦中忽然飄過某個想法，這令他張開嘴唇，任由言語自喉嚨發出。

「距離案發現場還有10分鐘路程，在此之前我想知道，」他終於把目光偏轉，瞄準900，碧綠就這樣對上灰藍：「你成為我搭檔條件，是從什麼地方去分析。」

「依照你過去的工作表現、生理素質、心理狀態衡量，模控生命工程師一致認為你跟我會是非常貼切的組合。」仿生嚮導平靜解釋。

「如果他們的資料有誤呢，或因為某些事情導致我與過去有所不同？」蓋文想到漢克，在他的哨兵老友失去家人前，與現在判若二人，蓋文無從確知身旁有誰能導致自己短時間內產生劇變，卻好奇900對此有什麼反應。

「我會根據你的情況去做變動。」

這句話讓蓋文勃然大怒。

「幹！你膽敢這樣，我就把你給拆了！」他的口吻相當差，平時他頂多會在憤怒時拉抬聲調，這回卻能清楚察覺怒意。

900的LED有瞬間快速轉動，接著又趨於平穩。

「好的，我知道了。」

蓋文不願多談，他踩下油門，帶動警車快速往前衝。


	5. Chapter 5

900升起的屏障再度遮蔽蓋文周遭環境，他感受著溫暖，但也產生質疑，即便國王跑過去想跟冷漠哈士奇四處梭巡，仍舊沒辦法改變這份看法。

那名仿生人幾乎毫無缺點，甚至願意遵循蓋文不按牌理出牌的辦案方式，在棕髮哨兵快要靠近危險地帶時給予保護，卻終究無法真正消除蓋文疑慮。

**他很完美，就是……過度美好。**這是他能勉強用來解釋的因素，先前蓋文與其他嚮導合不來主要是他們彼此間沒能配合，沒料到換成一個自願融入他的生活，與蓋文同進退的嚮導，問題反倒變成他遲疑，蓋文不會用過去仿生人尚未發明前，人類用來貶低他們的「機器」形容900，只是太完美無瑕，令他嚴重適應不良。

「蓋文！」當有手掌用力拍打在蓋文肩膀，他才反應過來，轉頭望著900：「再走過去你會摔傷。」

蓋文先是愣住，隨後把注意力放到前方，**我竟然站在樓梯邊緣！**為了辦案，他們在門羅區的某棟房屋來回搜索，就這樣踏往二樓，蓋文推斷是自己忙於思考，才會連腳底都沒能留意，就連他的精神動物也忙著跟哈士奇嗅探房間，沒有察覺兩名主人這邊情況。

「我大概恍神了。」

藍眼仿生人死命凝視蓋文，約莫幾秒後就做出回應。

「你的精神狀況沒問題，里德警探，我們現在應該把精神集中在工作上，其他私事就留在結束後再談。」900一臉嚴肅，蓋文轉身就往內部走去。

**但我是在思考跟你之間的事情。**他只得這樣抱怨，還是把話語擺在心底，沒有拿到檯面上討論。

見他並不想多談，900也安靜跟隨過去。

當國王跟哈士奇跑到窗子邊瘋狂吠叫時，通緝犯甚至沒有察覺，謝天謝地，對方只是普通人，蓋文迅速把身軀往外探，成功抓到以為自己逃過一劫的男人。

「我不是故意要逃走的。」他懼怕地說著。

「這些話我勸你收回肚子裡。」蓋文隨即表示，當他取出手銬時才終於有機會把視線往下挪，他首先留意到嫌疑犯口袋，表面明顯凸起，就像是放置某樣物品，隨著目光移動，他發現是對方把手伸進口袋內，他感到緊張，視線繼續抬高，在隨後對上犯人眼睛，他從對方黯淡灰眼中瞧見一絲憤怒，當男子把手伸出來，拿著一片尖銳的玻璃片時，企圖要衝向蓋文時，棕髮哨兵背某個力量往旁邊一推，他搖晃腦袋，撇過頭留意把他推開的哈士奇，接著瞧見奈斯跑過來，用自己的灰藍眼睛瞪著犯人。

**精神攻擊！**蓋文重新見識到這招康納在審訊室內用過的招數，只是900不同，蓋文能清楚察覺來自仿生人的怒火，以及犯人除了呆滯，身體還在大幅晃動，在900結束精神攻擊時，犯人直接失去意識，往前朝窗邊倒去。

「你沒事吧？」仿生人轉頭詢問。

「感覺如何？」蓋文也在同一時間開口。

他們同時愣住，倒是他的精神動物做出明顯關心舉動，國王甩著蓬鬆尾巴，走到900身旁謹慎聞了聞仿生人垂下來的手掌，伸出舌頭輕舔下去，精神動物能夠藉由觸碰給予安心感，當900在蓋文面前低頭輕撫巨狼腦袋時，他才察覺到另一隻動物野溜了過來，他扭頭，望著站在自己身旁，僅僅朝他搖晃黑白尾巴的哈士奇。

「噢，謝謝你的關心。」哈士奇稍微歪頭，沒有轉身離去，這時蓋文才想到一件事，他重新抬頭，面對還在摸國王身軀的900：「他有名字嗎？」

仿生人終於把手挪開，注意力轉移到蓋文身上：「沒有，我沒想過要替自己的精神動物取名。」

「那我該如何稱呼他？」蓋文感到疑惑。

「看你自己，抱歉，我真的沒考量到這部分。」仿生人的LED轉成黃色，神情有些沮喪，蓋文隨意揮手。

「你竟然因為這種事跟我道歉？拜託，很多哨兵嚮導也不會幫精神動物取名，根本沒必要困擾。」

「里德警探，你似乎認為精神動物該有名字。」900指出自身看法。

「我認識的第一個哨兵是漢克，他就有幫自己的熊取名，也許是先入為主吧，我認為擁有名字，會讓自己跟精神動物更為親密，就像是……寵物，一個完全不用特別照料的愛寵。」蓋文並不認為國王是他的寵物，多年來他們關係宛如朋友，現在要他用寵物形容取名的意義，反倒感覺突兀。

900嘴角微微勾起：「有趣的觀點。」

「有趣？」蓋文略微不滿，他不曾想過取名這回是能夠跟「有趣」扯上半點關係。

仿生嚮導嘴唇抽動，正要做出解釋，地面上的犯人身體動了動，他們才急忙低下頭，開始處理把對方帶回警局的事宜。

一小時後，當蓋文看著900正要離開警局前，才赫然發現稍早的話題沒能討論出結果。

「嘿，900！」他扯開喉嚨高喊，仿生人轉頭面對他，蓋文隨即接下去：「我是真的不認為那會多有趣。」

褐髮嚮導的LED轉動一下：「收到。」話音剛落，他就轉身走遠，沒能做出更多答覆，蓋文抓抓腦袋，心情有些複雜，當他走向座位，這才發現有人正在等待他。

「漢克？」他的口吻中夾雜一些驚訝：「我還以為你今天休假。」

「我確實沒上班，」漢克攤攤手：「你也看到了，康納不在我附近走動。」

「那你怎麼會……」不等他講完問題，高大哨兵就率先開口。

「我需要有人跟自己喝一杯。」

「我他媽的又不喝酒。」他並不喜歡酒吧的濃郁氣味，顯然，眼前的哨兵並未給他任何拒絕空間，漢克直接走過來，伸手推動蓋文背脊，試圖往外走。

「我也沒要求你喝，反正，跟我走就對了。」帶著疑惑情緒，蓋文邁開腳步，跟漢克離開警局。

雙方的熊跟狼如平常那樣，和平跟隨在主人身側。

* * *

蓋文正要把手裡那杯咖啡拿起來喝，忽然留意到自己朋友從外套口袋取出一小片藍色藥錠。

「那是什麼？」他不禁詢問。

「嚮導素，是康納給我的，上次他在酒吧將我拉去犯罪現場時要我服用，避免集中五感期間酒精帶來的副作用造成不適，此外，他提到若在喝酒前吃一片也可以減緩頭暈現象。」漢克把要放入嘴裡，迅速吞下肚，接著才拿起啤酒暢飲一口。

「聽起來像是哨兵專用的止痛劑。」蓋文評論。

「但只有我能用，」漢克淡淡說著：「康納說過他是根據我過去的表現跟心理素質，才會被派到我身旁。」

「這麼說來，模控生命確實不是隨便挑人？」蓋文放下已經被他喝完的咖啡，扭頭詢問。

「很好理解，站在他們跟警局立場，也是希望我們能短時間內就跟仿生搭檔相處愉快，」漢克望著蓋文：「這也能解釋為什麼康納會對我說『你希望我是誰，我就是誰。』的原因。」

「等等，他**也**對你講類似言論了！」年輕哨兵相當意外，漢克立即抓到重點。

「你提到『也』，所以說奈斯同樣提過自己能為你改變這點，對吧？」他挑高左邊眉毛，稍微湊近蓋文，試圖用自己的水藍色眼睛打探詳情。

蓋文眨著碧綠雙眸：「是阿，雖然我並不希望他真的有所轉變。」

漢克似乎很滿意，他把身體往後退些，繼續喝著剩餘一半的啤酒說著：「看來我們都站在同一條船上，彼此身旁都有個難搞的搭檔，在辦案同時，還得顧慮到他們是做出怪異行為。」

「漢克，你認為模控生命製造仿生人的目的是什麼？不，正確來講，是為什麼他們要研發仿生嚮導，而且不打算將那些嚮導投入軍警以外的行業。」科技確實會逐漸進步，就如人們預料般，高科技逐漸取代人工，但單純製造仿生嚮導完全不在蓋文預料中。

「或許他們有屬於自己的一套標準，至少人們很高興，再也不用擔心自己哪天因為仿生人被炒魷魚，沒找到搭檔的哨兵也能鬆口氣，」漢克把最後一滴酒倒入嘴裡：「現在我心情好多了。」

「老天，我們根本什麼都沒聊到。」蓋文搖搖頭，除了付出彼此的金錢跟約莫一小時光陰外，他覺得事情毫無進展。

「之所以邀請你來，原本目的就是放鬆，外加聽聽看你在工作上表現進步原因，但似乎沒必要特別詢問，根據臉色跟你對於仿生人的態度，日後要安心合作不成問題。」漢克咧嘴一笑。

當他們踏出酒吧，蓋文安靜呢喃：「你是不是希望我繼續跟900搭檔？」

「如果你能因為這樣減少被傑弗瑞找去私下談話的次數，我當然支持，還有——」漢克五官皺起一些：「你堅持用這名字叫他？」

「他原本是說我能叫他RK900或奈斯，是我擅自要撇除RK字眼，用900稱呼他的。」蓋文解釋。

漢克神情整個放鬆，伸手拍拍蓋文臂膀：「不錯，那就保持下去，明天見。」

「再會。」蓋文揮揮手，目送年長哨兵離去。

他能感受到康納對於漢克的影響，也許當事者沒有感覺，蓋文這個旁人卻發現自己老友笑容慢慢增加，也許再過一段時間，漢克就能恢復到琳達還活著時的開朗性格。

* * *

隔天蓋文沒有在早上接到任何工作，900也表示他們沒必要經常進行默契訓練，他坐在辦公室，用手臂撐住臉頰，一臉煩躁地翻起對他而言內容枯燥乏味的檔案，900則是另一邊的椅子上以褪除皮膚層的手指與電腦進行數據連線，兩人的精神動物在腳邊悠閒睡覺，空氣中包含著些微冰寒，外頭只有下小雨，這是個適合談天說地的好時機，於是，蓋文便開口了。

「900，」他看著仿生人揚起頭，望著他瞧：「你會介意嗎？」

他的搭檔聳聳肩：「里德警探，我不懂你的意思。」

「呃，就是……名字，你是否會介意我並未稱呼你奈斯，瞧瞧漢克跟康納，他們都可以在平常見到你時用接近人類的方式喊你，但是我這個正牌搭檔，反倒習慣叫你900。」前一晚與漢克的談話，確實讓他回去後花了很久時間思考，最後，他打定主意要詢問本人。

「我認為沒關係，而且這樣能顯示特殊性。」900把手指自螢幕抬起，讓皮膚層重新出現，轉動椅子面對蓋文。

「特殊？一個平凡數字有什麼特殊之處？」蓋文感到可笑。

「唯有你會這樣叫我。」仿生人指出。

「就像外號？」蓋文眼睛稍微睜大。

「可以這樣解釋，我的立場是這更貼近獨一無二的愛稱。」900是在極其平靜，LED沒有篇傳情況下如此回應的，蓋文猛然別過頭，嘴裡碎念著。

「愛稱？」他們也才合做過二次案件，雖然成效不錯，早晨出門前他還收到前一天成績，電子信件上顯著的「A+」，說明他們默契比上次提升些許，可是900嘴裡的愛稱字眼，對他而言還是很突兀。

**簡直就像是我們之中，有誰對另一方一見鍾情似的。** 這是他的想法，蓋文的視線在辦公室亂飄，接著落在就躺在桌邊，已經醒來，開始替哈士奇理毛的國王身上，他忍不住補充， **好吧，看來真有誰已經墜入愛河。**

鮮少會有哨兵跟嚮導會把精神動物間特別友好的行為模式用「愛」定義，但他是蓋文，並非那些遵循教科書上才有的詞彙，定義自身生活的男人，對他而言，國王跟哈士奇舉動，說是友情、兄弟間的親暱、學長跟學弟的互動，或真的是情侶愛戀都行，他始終認定這屬於愛。

午餐時間除了讓蓋文有理由起身到處亂走，還一併把久違傑弗瑞叫出辦公室，他剛見到蓋文就衝著下屬勾起嘴角。

「最近表現不錯，蓋文，我就知道你沒問題。」他用力拍打年輕哨兵肩膀說道。

「福勒隊長，不知道我們能有什麼地方能改善的。」900就如一些會對教師詢問自身不足之處的資優生，在此時開口談論能減少蓋文閒暇時光的話題。

傑弗瑞把視線轉向900，不知怎地，他的笑容有些搖搖欲墜，彷彿沒辦法對仿生嚮導真心微笑。

「留意他平常的表現就好。」說出這句話當下，蓋文能感受到自己上司的厭惡，這並不是直接對某人吼或是惡言相向，但比起面對人類嚮導，傑弗瑞跟900交談時就是少了那麼一絲耐心，他看著仿生搭檔LED偏轉為黃色，內心思考著下回必須避免900與傑弗瑞有太多接觸。

「我們去附近的餐館坐坐吧。」這是蓋文頭一個想到讓他們暫時遠離警局的手段，900安靜點頭，在他的帶領下踏出DPD。


	6. Chapter 6

與仿生人一同用餐是格外古怪的行為，由於不用進食，900只得呆坐在蓋文對面的空位上，低頭望著玻璃杯，雖說裡頭裝有服務生出於禮儀，順道替他端上的白開水，但對於連水都不喝的仿生人而言，等同址只是在來這邊佔位置。

當然，這是不知情的路人看法，若有機會，下次蓋文依舊會帶對方來這家餐廳。

「里德警探，你其實可以要求我站在外面待命，等到用餐完後我們再一起離開。」900安靜建議。

蓋文邊嚼漢堡邊問：「那這樣我要如何度過乏味的午餐時間？」

仿生人伸手指向掛在餐廳內，正在撥放戲劇的電視機。

「我平常沒有看電視的習慣，而且——」他暫時停止，盯著900雙頰泛起的湛藍光暈，這八成是對方正在模擬害羞模樣，他試圖要自己別在意，接著說下去：「我希望能跟你多聊聊。」

900猛然抬頭，臉頰的色調已經消失，「我們平常在警局就可以談。」

「真的？」蓋文抽動眉毛：「你總是提醒我別胡思亂想，必須把注意力集中在案件檔案或嘗試完成報告上。」

「這是你工作的一部分，里德警探，身為你的搭檔，我當然會希望能在辦案時獲得最大效益，要完成這目標，就得優先將平日的小事情做到最好。」仿生人輕眨灰藍眼眸訴說。

蓋文舉起右手，比成嘴巴不停開闔的形狀，沒好氣地抱怨：「巴拉巴拉……夠了！900，這些話你平常在DPD裡就對我提夠多次，這也是為什麼我要趁休息時間找你閒聊。」

「是關於工作嗎？」仿生人的LED開始轉動，顯然想專心紀錄聊天內容。

「當然不是，」蓋文搖晃頭說著：「我說你呀，即便只有我休息這段時間，能不能暫時忘記關於案件、工作、罪犯的一切？」他的碧綠眼睛注視900，嘗試傳達這份念頭對他而言的重要程度。

他甚至瞧見坐在對面的仿生人有表現出思考模樣，經過片刻900才做出回答。

「非常抱歉，請原諒我必須拒絕，雖然可以短時間內解除與資料庫的連結，促使系統不會跳出任何工作提示，但若是如此，就失去我陪伴在你身旁的價值。」

「連五分鐘都不行？」蓋文掌心朝外，對900比出五，企圖退讓。

仿生人搖頭。

「那麼三分鐘？」蓋文改成比三。

他卻繼續接收到無聲拒絕。

「半分鐘呢？」他認為一分鐘對於900而言太長，於是直接砍半。

這次不僅是搖頭，仿生人還補充說明：「連一秒都不行，當我暫時關閉連結，模控生命就會詢問我這樣做的原因，假如讓他們發現我在工作態度上表現不佳，就會要我回公司。」

「回去幹嘛？把你銷毀？」蓋文額頭冒出汗珠。

「沒錯。」900語氣維持一貫平靜，棕髮哨兵卻極為羞愧。

「我早該考量到這點，」他把吃到一半的漢堡放到鐵餐盤上，腦袋撇開望著走道，壓低聲音呢喃：「對不起。」

「沒什麼好道歉的，畢竟先前我也沒提及關閉資料庫連結的風險，話說回來，里德警探，你為什麼會希望我別隨時去想工作上的事情。」最後那句讓蓋文把頭轉回，重新望著900。

「這樣很累吧，你就算在休息時間，還得憂慮某個尚待解決的案子，或是煩惱中途可能碰見意外，以及下午時段是否被什麼重大事情佔據，就算下班休息，苦悶感仍舊揮之不去，如果是我早就發瘋。」蓋文嘗試說明當個工作狂帶來的負面影響。

900則是把頭歪一邊。

「但這樣就能替你分擔痛苦，也能在危急時刻提醒。」

蓋文拿起漢堡，咬下一口繼續用餐，邊咀嚼食物邊說：「如果是我們在辦案期間，我會非常高興你適時提醒我留意腳底，但換做其他時刻，這只是純粹的多管閒事。」

「所以你不喜歡我提醒你任何事情？」900的LED有一半轉向黃色。

「正常人都不會喜歡，該死，你連要我需要起身去趟廁所都開口講。」他稍微把注意力飄向其他位置，確保不會有人聽見這句。

「也許我能修改平常行為。」900指出。

「不了，你要怎樣都好，別像之前那樣用平常講話的音量提醒我就好。」這才是他的目的，蓋文並不介意被搭檔釋放好意，純粹是不喜歡當900一開口，其他員警就撇頭看向他，彷彿蓋文是名需要經常留意、呵護的哨兵。

「沒問題。」

就算無法確知真實性，但蓋文總算放下心底的大石頭，能夠繼續享用午餐。

* * *

身為哨兵，最讓蓋文傷腦筋的莫過於是熱潮期這東西，為此，他無時無刻都在身上攜帶白藥錠，但就算是如此，仍舊沒辦法準確估算抵達時間，當他經過將近三星期週期，再度感受到席捲而來，讓他想找地方躺下去休息的熟悉灼熱，人正巧在案發現場，還他媽的剛好在使用五感找尋犯人留在現場的蛛絲馬跡！

他的白藥錠就放置在口袋內，但假如要這樣做，勢必得暫時結束搜尋，按照稍早900給他的訊息，他們正在抓的犯人還沒離開案發現場，此時此刻，對方也許就在某處偷窺，即便是普通人，也大多知曉哨兵會面臨熱潮期，這些內容早在學生時代就會傳授給廣大的莘莘學子。他不希望因為自己露出破綻，導致行動面臨失敗處境，蓋文謹慎地把注意力轉移至身後，國王還在四處亂繞，哈士奇仰起頭，嘗試從空氣裡找尋可疑味道，負責張開防護罩的900則專注於工作上。

**或許我能撐過去。**

蓋文思索著各種在暫時不服用白藥錠，同時完美抓住犯人方法，熱潮確實會直接影響他的搜索能力，但還是有辦法集中精神，此外普通人幾乎無法察覺到自己身處在搜索範圍，若犯人在暗處偷看，就等同能讓情況順利很多，蓋文打定主意要放手一搏，他別過頭望著900。

「你能夠邊走邊用防護罩嗎？」

仿生人隨即回答：「可以，但你不能走太快。」

「放心，我會慢慢來。」實際上，他也沒辦法走太快，熱潮讓痛覺蔓延速度很快，只要稍微加快速度，他就會彷彿被刮傷般難熬，900把視線放到他身上，LED快速轉動。

「里德警探，你是不是——」一發現自己搭檔試圖報告他的身體狀況，蓋文趕緊插嘴。

「不，我沒事，狀況還非常好，現在我會循著氣味最強烈的地方走，你就跟在我後方吧。」從900的掃描結果來看，犯人有將近一星期沒洗澡了，在棕髮哨兵感應到熱潮將至前，已經把五感中的嗅覺用到最極致，嘗試從充滿霉味與腐爛動物屍體的房屋內，發現窩藏在其中一間房間的犯人。

即便藍眼仿生人很猶豫，但還是緩緩走在蓋文後方，哈士奇則是往前靠近哨兵些，試圖探查這名身體欠佳，卻硬是要繼續工作的傢伙。

蓋文沒多久就發現自身做法帶來的副作用，起初他以為是某些地方氣味原本就淡，後來才察覺單純是能力降低所致，他開始擔憂，如果就這樣下去，沒多久會讓目前還在偷窺的犯人起疑，他額頭冒汗，轉身走向900。

「你能製造一個特殊環境嗎？」他壓低聲音詢問。

900先是歪頭，後來才在LED偏轉半圈後反應過來，小聲呢喃：「你得暫時待在一個不會被其他人發現身體狀況的環境？」幸好先前蓋文提醒過，他的仿生搭檔才能用同樣音量回應。

急速增加的痛苦，導致蓋文只能點頭。

仿生人隨即握住蓋文右手告知：「我這就與你一起過去。」

「你是要帶我去那片極地？」蓋文猜測。

「不，」900搖頭表示：「有更好方案，現在，請仔細望著我的眼睛。」

蓋文眨眨眼，用碧綠雙眸與900的灰藍眼睛四目相交，第一時間，他好奇900葫蘆裡賣了些什麼藥，但隨後就發現自己沉默以對，僅能把注意力徹底放在對方身上，他瞧見灰藍深處有些亮光，接著，900溫柔訴說。

「請引導我們前往能帶給你平靜的場所。」

蓋文並未聽見相關指示，但他就這樣緩緩閉上雙眼，仿生人散發的嚮導素飄散在空氣內，他感覺身體再往下墜，卻沒有帶來絲毫壓力，再度睜開眼睛，赫然發現自己變成在室內，不僅如此，他一見到附近環境，就清楚這邊是什麼地方。

「不會吧……」他難以置信，只得鬆開900的手，在原地旋轉一圈，確保自己沒看錯，仿生人沒有開口多問，而是在這塊仿造真實場景的虛擬空間裡四處亂繞。

「這就是你的精神圖景？」他盯著牆壁上的海報，拋出疑惑。

「我非常確定，而且上次自己過來時還沒變成現在你瞧見的景緻。」蓋文隨意坐在其中一張椅子上，無奈地用右手揉臉。

此時他生理上舒緩不少，眼前反倒出現更為急迫的難題。

「聽起來像是你很久沒來精神圖景內。」仿生人轉過身軀，朝蓋文走來，落在對方旁邊的空位上。

「我只是……找不到來這邊的理由，」蓋文攤下手解釋：「假如不需要，又為什麼要特地前來？」

900的視線從蓋文轉移到一屁股坐在主人旁邊的巨型棕狼身上，並說：「我想國王肯定很寂寞，主人經常放任他在圖景裡獨處。」語畢，他還伸手揉揉狼的下顎。

「嘿，我經常把他放到現實世界，你什麼時候看見國王長時間沒在我身旁亂跑的？」哨兵不禁表達異議。

900默不作聲，眼神飄散過去，觀察蓋文的精神圖景，幾分鐘後才緩緩做出結論：「我並未在你平常會前往的地方搜尋到類似景色。」

蓋文站起身，凝視牆壁上的海報回應：「大約10年前因為人們習慣改變，加上科技飛快進展，讓這家曾經坐落於公園附近的戲院宣告關閉。」

順著他的目光，900與蓋文盯著同樣畫面指出：「《心之所向》……里德警探，你有發現牆壁上只有這部老電影的海報嗎？」

哨兵將視線撇開，有些惱怒地說：「當然有看見，所以呢？」

「重複越多次，即意味著它的在你內心的比重，我想你肯定很愛這部電影。」900將目光放到蓋文臉上解釋。

棕髮哨兵腦中回想起當初自己在戲院欣賞的情形，接著緩緩開口：「不，你猜錯了，《心之所向》是多年前漢克強制把我拉去看的，當時電影一結束我就馬上離開，連細節都想不起來，至於為什麼精神圖景會充斥它的海報，我一無所知。」

「也許能夠從電影內容推測原因，這是一齣描述哨兵跟嚮導的戀愛故事，在上映期間引起廣大討論，很多年輕人會在平日說出裡頭的著名台詞， **每個人在找尋到目標前——** 」

「 **都是流浪者。** 」當蓋文逕自插嘴，替搭檔接完台詞當下，立刻就愣住。

他們四目相交，專注望著彼此。

「里德警探，你剛才不是說忘記內容，那為什麼會……」900的LED快速轉動，等待著蓋文做出應對。

腦袋彷彿被糨糊塞滿的蓋文，完全沒心思去想，當他再度開口，也只是做無意義抗爭。

「我認為待在這邊的時間夠長了。」

「但精神圖景裡時間流動速度比現實慢好幾倍，我想要優先解決你的個人問題。」900很沉穩，而且也是出於真誠，可惜，此時的蓋文並不想在這話題上打轉。

「這並不重要，我們不是在還在辦案嗎？我的熱潮痛苦已經消失，現在就能回到現實。

900注視他的模樣，帶有些許不甘願，卻還是點點頭，遵循指示：「好的。」

轉眼間，蓋文重新回到充滿腐臭氣息的屋子內，眼前景象又被仿生人製造的防護罩圍繞。

那天他們有逮到犯人，但蓋文在成績上卻拿到悲慘的「B」，他怨不得任何人，只是因為他的固執，若非他無理取鬧，也不會導致案件最後一個環節：「前去追捕行跡曝光，將意圖逃跑的犯人逮捕歸案」時出現大紕漏，他低頭望著自己手臂上的白色紗布，卻也無法想起太多關於自己被刀子劃傷前的最後畫面。

此時此刻，蓋文腦海徹底被多年前，發生於戲院裡，跟漢克之間的那場談話塞滿。

* * *

「也許你講對了。」當蓋文一說完，前來探病的900就仰起頭，沉默地打量他，蓋文隨即講述下去：「《心之所向》在我內心比重相當大，只是因為屬於潛意識，我才沒察覺。」

900開始說明，「很多哨兵的精神圖景與某段記憶有關，你並不需要因此感到憤怒或反感。」

「我上次前去自己的精神圖景時，那裡還是一片青翠樹林，沒想到會在昨天發現環境大幅改變，這讓我沒辦法立刻接受。」蓋文扭頭望著床邊的國王，安靜呢喃。

「也許你能跟我談談當初看那部電影的插曲。」900建議。

「你真的想聽？」蓋文試圖確認。

「願聞其詳。」仿生人的灰藍眼睛稍微睜大，LED也極為平穩，沒有半點能懷疑的地方。

蓋文把受傷的手擱置在床鋪上，閉上眼睛，促使自己回想著那場發生於學生時代，由漢克提議的電影時光。


	7. Chapter 7

18歲那年的電影欣賞，對蓋文而言曾經只是微不足道、可有可無的過往，但當他在多年後靜下心來，才察覺先前未能留意到的盲點。

「里德警探，你是說自己原本沒想過哨兵跟嚮導結婚的可能性？」仿生人提問。

「考量到熱潮期，還有一受傷就需要比普通人付出更大心力照料這點，我在小時候認為哨兵注定一生孤獨，你瞧，」他舉起手臂，指著因為案子產生的疤痕表示：「我的傷換作普通人或嚮導，不用三天就能治好，但我卻得躺在這邊將近一星期，該死，我甚至沒有骨折。」

900用手輕觸繃帶，「這就是為什麼得找能體諒你的對象。」

「但並非所有人都能理解，」蓋文眉頭緊蹙，無奈告知：「普通人沒有嚮導素，協助哨兵舒緩熱潮跟其他痛苦，也就是說，只有嚮導會是適合對象，重點來了——」他瞇起碧綠眼睛補充：「有多少嚮導會希望自己後半輩子被綁在特定哨兵身旁？」

仿生人沉默了，LED用極為緩慢的速度偏轉至黃色，900安靜好一陣子，幾分鐘後才回答：「里德警探，這就是你直到現在還維持單身原因？」

「如果真要講，我會歸咎於自身習慣，」蓋文別過頭呢喃：「但我是真的嘗試過無數次，可惜每次都失敗收場。」

他想到不斷多年前朝自己臉頰潑來的醬料，與部分嚮導的精神攻擊，外加眾多批判，沒能真正閱讀完的網路抱怨，願意為他改變，卻被狠心拒絕的女性嚮導，當噩耗發生在漢克身上，蓋文以自己不願落入同樣處境為由，停止找尋任何對象，就這樣，直到現在他依舊孤身一人。

「我認為你可以繼續找，」900提議：「從你的精神圖景，還有對於電影內容記得程度來看，潛意識中你非常希望能擁有伴侶。」

「那麼你呢？」蓋文說話瞬間，才意識到隨著相處時間，自己開始在乎起900的生活。

「里德警探，你問錯對象了，我只是仿生人，並不需要特別找對象，我只要繼續留在你身邊擔任搭檔就好。」藍眼仿生人的回應，讓蓋文感到焦慮，手臂上還沒痊癒的傷，隨著這份情緒隱隱作痛。

「你的壽命很長吧？」他以這句話做為開端。

「在零件細心保存情況下，我可以運轉176年。」900隨即回答。

「也就是說，在我退休後你還會留在DPD工作？」蓋文接著詢問。

仿生人把腦袋別開，試圖遮掩LED，他稍微壓低聲音回應：「其實不是。」

「那是怎樣？」蓋文相當好奇。

「一旦人類搭檔退休後，仿生嚮導會經由系統匹配，找到目前最適合自己的新搭檔，但那對象不一定是DPD警探。」900的說話聲壓低不少。

「這不就意味著終身都必須為人類而活，而且還不能待在同一個人身邊。」蓋文正在逐漸靠近重點。

「確實，但早在我被送來警局成為你的搭檔起，就深知這點。」900重新把腦袋轉向蓋文，嘴角稍微勾起。

「900，你去看看路上的人類嚮導，有誰是強迫自己留在特定對象身旁？普通人類也好，哨兵或另一個嚮導也罷，他們毫無拘束，即便是結合過的哨兵嚮導，也是能在多年後因為關係不佳，消除這個過去總被拿來限制餘生歲月的鬼東西。」蓋文發現自己開始激動，聲音逐漸拔高，最終，他在900的驚詫中停歇。

「里德警探，難道你……你希望我有所改變？」900用著明顯流露出意外的口吻訴說。

「我確實希望你改變，但不是為我，而是**自己。**」直到現在，蓋文才察覺他過去總對900感到些許不自在主因。

當他的仿生搭檔伸手雙臂環抱住他身軀時，除了被900壓到的手臂傷口引來些微痛苦，他還另外感受到某個東西正在轉變，讓這份搭檔情誼，不再是純然的朋友之間。

* * *

在蓋文被柯林斯醫生宣布康復那天，對方講了這麼一句。

「你的情況改善不少。」

蓋文甩動右手臂，露出笑容。

「全都得感謝你的治療。」

「我不是指你的手，」醫生搖頭並詢問：「蓋文，你是否發現自己與過去有何不同？」

棕髮哨兵望著眼前仔細打量他的媒介人，思緒在腦中隨意亂繞，試圖從中找出答案。

「我來這邊的次數減少了。」上回自己會被送來醫療室，是在結識900前幾天，中間相隔整整三個月之久。

柯林斯醫生笑容擴大許多，「這回答也可以，雖然我真正想說的是，你在辦案上表現變好，開始學會與跟自己搭檔的嚮導和平共處。」

輕微紅暈浮現在蓋文雙頰，他悄聲致謝：「謝——謝謝。」

換作與900成為搭檔前的他，若聽見類似稱讚，必然會揚起腦袋，驕傲地接受，此時他卻明顯猶豫，顯示羞愧跡象，這促使眼前的媒介人更加開心。

「總之，祝你好運，下次小心點。」

蓋文趕緊轉過身，走向房門，朝對方揮手：「再會。」

他看著柯林斯醫生點下頭，這才打開門，回到警局範圍內，尚未抵達座位，就率先看見溜到自己座位邊，跟900談話的康納。

不知怎地，他忽然有些好奇兩名仿生人談話內容，於是躲在柱子後方，開啟五感內的聽覺，企圖了解詳情，國王乖巧地坐在他旁邊，等待一切結束。

撥開其他人攀談的雜音，蓋文很快就追蹤到康納的說話聲。

「奈斯，你為什麼要幫里德警探準備這杯咖啡？」藍制服仿生人詢問。

坐在椅子上，用手連結電腦的900安靜回答：「蓋文今天會離開醫療室，我得讓他有精神工作。」

蓋文猛然把集中聽覺的動作放緩，瞳孔擴大，死命盯著此時已經無法聽見雙方談話內容的兩名仿生人，他的視線有些模糊，僅能查覺到一項事實。

**他私底下是稱呼我本名的。**

棕髮哨兵清楚平日康納跟900互稱彼此方式，但不僅是900，連對旁人特別和善的康納在警局也是一律用「里德警探」叫他，他沒料到私底下會有所不同，從900嘴裡聽見對方的「蓋文」，讓他心臟跳動速度增加些許。

蓋文轉過身軀，倚靠在冰冷柱子上，嘗試要冷靜下來，數秒鐘後，他做出一個決議，棕髮哨兵再度集中聽覺，要偷聽兩名仿生嚮導的談話內容，這回，他探查到一條重要資訊。

「模控生命傳給我一條訊息。」900表示。

「什麼訊息，我怎麼沒收到？」康納感到疑惑。

「他們正在擴大仿生嚮導的業務範圍，從成績上來看，我並不適合待在DPD，他們認為——我更適合前往FBI或SWAT工作。」仿生人似乎有些憂傷，康納則是不反對。

「倘若這樣子能夠幫助你充分展現系統該有的能力，是好事一樁。」蓋文左手握拳，用力捶打牆壁，轉身走向自己位置。

「康納，我在想——」他聽著900逐漸加大的音量，連放大聽覺的能力都沒收回就抵達訪聲人面前。

「我不同意！」他呼喊。

康納撇過頭望著蓋文，用相當意外的口吻說著：「里德警探？」

「我該死的不允許這件事。」他連招呼都沒打，逕自說下去。

「蓋文……」900的LED開始轉動，充分顯露焦慮。

「你們兩個最好坐下來談。」康納提議。

蓋文立刻就拉起仿生搭檔的手，試圖往外走。

900開口想拒絕：「你還得工作。」

「不把這件事談清楚，我沒心情辦公。」蓋文頭也不回地說，隨後，他就發現仿生人的手在桌面上一撈，把某個玩意遞向自己。

「至少，接受這杯咖啡。」900笑著說道。

雖說目前沒心思吃喝，但蓋文仍舊拿起還在冒熱氣的咖啡，抬頭快速把這杯能帶來亢奮情緒的飲品喝下肚。

當他把空掉的杯子放置於桌面上，隨即對著滿是笑容的900。

「我們走吧。」這簡直就像是仿生人自己建議要進行談話。

蓋文沒有糾正，揮動現階段恢復正常的手臂，離開警局。

* * *

「里德警探，你為什麼要竊聽？」

他們才剛抵達警局外的屋簷下，900就開口詢問。

蓋文轉身面對搭檔回答：「我很抱歉自己在未經同意下偷聽你跟康納談話，原本只是單純想知道你平常會跟另一個仿生人談些什麼。」他開口致歉。並提出疑問。

仿生人的LED轉動幾次，往前湊近蓋文訴說：「今天是因為有特殊情況，否則我們大多是聊自己跟搭檔相處情況。」

「有什麼好討論的？」蓋文相當不解。

「我跟康納都不是人類，除了平常與搭檔的互動外，想更加清楚與人類生活方式，就是借助與有同樣經歷的仿生人交流。」900說明。

「除了康納以外，你還會跟其他仿生人交換經歷嗎？」蓋文把身軀靠在牆壁上，好奇探詢。

「不會，」900搖搖頭說：「我也只認識他這名仿生人。」

哨兵原本緊繃的神情整個放鬆，他覺得舒坦多了，隨後，900就提出自身看法。

「里德警探，我發現你很在意我會被調走這件事。」才剛感到開心地蓋文，馬上又恢復緊張情緒。

「為什麼不能讓你固定待在DPD？」他簡略發問。

「我之所以被分發到這點，是因為當初找不到其他更適合你的對象，但里德警探，目前你在工作上表現已經獲得改善，模控生命認為差不多能安排你接受其他仿生人。」仿生嚮導眨著灰藍眼睛回應。

「如果我說自己是因為你才有所改變呢，這樣模控生命還會堅持原有決策？」蓋文的問題，致使他搭檔陷入混亂。

「里德警探，我不懂……」900低下頭，眨眼頻率增加許多，蓋文走過去，拉住對方手臂。

「請陪我去一個地方。」

當仿生人抬起頭，他們彼此變連同雙方的精神動物，再度墜入精神圖景，只是這回，完全是蓋文自己願意的。

棕髮哨兵凝視眼前的嚮導，壓低聲音說出內心想法。

「奈斯，我並不希望你離開。」蓋文總算喊出對方名字。

在900專注回望他的神情裡，蓋文感受到空氣內逐漸察覺到周遭多出一陣冰寒，那是先前曾經在搭檔精神圖景裡感受到的涼意。

「蓋文，我也是……」仿生人的話語再蓋文耳畔飄盪，這並非是用來應付他的言語，哨兵清晰體認到他們對於彼此的依賴。

當他把注意力撇開，才後知後覺，發現精神圖景內部的改動。

* * *

牆壁上掛的海報有一半被奈斯的照片取代，放置於戲院內部的螢幕上有幾台正在播放蓋文跟奈斯辦案情形，明明是室內，卻飄著片片雪花，蓋文不禁抱怨。

「亂七八糟。」

站在他旁邊的奈斯伸手接住其中一片雪，溫和探詢：「這代表我對於你而言相當重要？」

蓋文聳聳肩：「按照你先前提過的精神圖景推論，確實是這樣。」

「但這是在瞬間出現變化的，我們幾分鐘前再度過來時，情景還沒出現轉變。」奈斯表示。

「全都是因為我的言詞。」蓋文接續下去。

「這表示你確實不希望我離開，」在他講述同時，LED轉動著，仿生人稍微閉上眼睛，再度睜開後，安靜答覆：「剛才我已經跟模控生命確認過，他們說會重新考慮先前計畫。」

「考慮？」蓋文重複這個的詞彙。

「相關人員解釋一切選擇都有理由，之後得觀察我們的合作程度。」仿生嚮導說明。

「聽起來像是種威脅。」對此，棕髮哨兵有些意見。。

「端看你從什麼角度看。」奈斯伸手招呼國王，棕狼隨即邁開腳步，走過去用柔軟腦袋輕觸嚮導的溫暖手掌，哈士奇在蓋文並未開口叫喚情況下，就走到他身旁，一轉頭發現大型犬的哨兵，隨即揉揉巨犬腦袋。

「他們有給出實質數字嗎，像是我們在案件的平均成績必須取得多少之類？」他望著奈斯側臉詢問。

「完全沒有，但有提及之所以計畫讓我離開，有一部分與分數無關，」仿生人平靜說道，「在模控生命立場來看，我跟你並不如想像中適合。」

「我還以為那群人只看分數。」蓋文指出。

「那是學校教師才會有的行為，他們畢竟是模控生命員工，除了表面上的合作成績，有極大部分是會參考人類哨兵與仿生嚮導之間的默契，安德森副隊長與康納在工程師團隊眼裡，就是最佳拍檔。」國王帶給奈斯的舒坦消失大半，蓋文得知他們必然要面對事實。

「奈斯，我想趁現在求證一件事，」他望著奈斯的灰藍眼睛詢問：「你是不是有在我面前隱藏實力？」即便他早在首次與奈斯合作辦案後，就透過成績推敲出現這點，但當奈斯朝他點頭時，還是感到沮喪，誰知道，下一秒訪生人有開口說著其他部分。

「模控生命發現不僅是我，蓋文，你同樣有刻意隱藏某個事實。」其推論讓蓋文抬起眉毛。

「說來聽聽。」

他看著自己搭檔的雙頰浮現藍色光暈，稍微把腦袋撇開，小聲呢喃著答案：「慾望，對我產生的性慾望。」


	8. Chapter 8

蓋文打起呵欠，將視線最後一次放在電腦螢幕上，凝視上頭正在閃爍的文字。

**哨兵嚮導的關係能進展到什麼程度？**

這是一篇相當專業的文章，類似論述在網路上隨便用關鍵字搜尋就能瞧見，打從蓋文從奈斯口裡聽見「性慾望」詞彙後，便迅速離開精神圖景，找理由衝回家中瘋狂搜尋，期盼能獲得仿生搭檔弄錯的證據，但隨著翻閱資料，他愈發意識到這樣做是在自殘，若對於另一名嚮導毫無感覺，是不可能在精神圖景瞧見與對方有關畫面、物品。

奈斯的照片、連續撥放著辦案情形，以及片片雪花。

蓋文實在拿不出自己對於奈斯毫無感覺的證明。

察覺到主人情緒波動的國王主動湊上前，以後腳站起來，用腳掌輕壓哨兵膝蓋，這促使蓋文的思緒暫時離開幻想，視線落至近在眼前的棕狼身上。

「你怎麼看這件事？」他做出有飼養寵物的普通人類，偶爾會嘗試舉止，向無法言語的動物訴諸煩惱。

但國王並非普通動物，與他共享精神力的狼，隨即把往後退，重新呈現四肢著地狀態，衝著他嗚嗚幾聲。

這不是人類語言，蓋文卻立刻就懂。

「遵循我重視的那部電影？」他喃喃說道，國王安靜點頭。

蓋文隨即把手一道鍵盤上，快速在搜尋欄輸入關鍵字。

**心之所向**

這部電影是哨兵嚮導愛情片的啟蒙作，在此之前，社會上完全沒有一部會讓這種組合擔綱主角位置，即便有配角情侶是哨兵嚮導，他們不是早已結婚多年，就是悲劇收場，直到多年前才因為《心之所向》，促使平凡人體認其他可能性，基於電影當年相當熱門，因此隨便就能在網路上尋獲大量分析文，蓋文慵懶地一一翻閱，不少都是虛有其表的吹捧，毫無深度，關於電影真正要探討的內容一字不提。

當他感受到大量倦怠感，目光忽然被搜尋結果裡的其中一串文字吸引。

**威廉、席拉，完美與缺陷的總和。**

威廉是電影裡的哨兵男主角，席拉則是嚮導女主角，電影讓席拉因為沒有覺醒製造防護罩能力，也沒有精神動物，直到她20歲那年在路邊偶遇陷入熱潮危機的威廉，才首度得知自己身分，之後就是一連串席拉自我認知跟他們逐漸陷入情網，電影最後用他們站在當初相遇的街頭擁吻做結尾。

《心之所向》中間劇情相當老掉牙，換做其他愛情片，只會被眾人嫌棄，不過對於撰寫這篇分析文的作者而言，顯然不是如此，作者認定對於威廉，席拉是座燈塔，引領被迫從軍的他，得以安全回去舊金山。

相對地，當威廉親口證實席拉身分後，就促使她人生擁有目標，那句經典台詞，便是完美呼應男女主角的迷惘與心靈停泊處。

文章最後，作者恰巧提到稍早蓋文正在查詢的問題。

**哨兵與嚮導的關係，始終是人們熱烈探討內容，若要達到雙方默契最融洽的巔峰，必然得經過結合，但真是如此？電影裡威廉在軍中被命令與軍方分派給他的嚮導發生關係，雙方也真正結合，卻仍舊在合作途中產生不合，當那名嚮導意外身亡，威廉並未受到絲毫傷害，這意味著他們絕非伴侶。電影快要邁入尾聲時，威廉拖著疲憊身體返回受到戰爭襲擊的舊金山，勞累導致他連動用能力都辦不到，但仍舊在煙霧瀰漫中，嗅探到席拉的嚮導素，順利發現被柱子壓傷的席拉，說出那句經典台詞。**

**這段情節至今還存有爭議，沒有任何哨兵嚮導能像他們這樣。一般情況下，能力沒有完全覺醒的嚮導，除非跟哨兵結合，否則對方是聞不到嚮導素的；結合過的哨兵嚮導無論情感程度多寡，只要有一方死亡，與之結合對象就會受到巨大傷害。這兩點事實完全違背電影演繹出來的內容。但我始終相信，即便機率再微小，也能有哨兵嚮導像威廉席拉這樣，具有違反原有定律的真摯情愫。**

要不是這篇文章有特別提及，蓋文絲毫忘卻電影裡席拉並非能力徹底覺醒的嚮導，這篇文對他而言沒有太多參考價值，讓他在意的僅有最後一句。

「違反原有定律。」哨兵低聲呢喃，他的搭檔擁有完美嚮導能力，卻依舊遵循枯燥乏味的系統指示，要是奈斯忽略那些要求，幾乎就能確保對方不會離開DPD。

棕髮哨兵腦海中飄過一個想法，他知道這很瘋狂，但這可能是確保奈斯能持續在警局服役的途徑。

* * *

「里德警探，你這話是什麼意思？」仿生人的LED偏轉成黃色，只要再受到刺激，燈環就會呈現艷紅。

「我講得很清楚。」蓋文只是這樣回應。

奈斯將腦袋撇開，小聲說道：「但系統不允許。」

「我才不管系統說什麼，」哨兵伸手拉住搭檔手臂告知：「今晚，你得住在我家中。」

國王似乎為了幫助主人，跑到哈士奇旁邊，用鬆軟腦袋輕觸大狗身軀，試圖要對方跟他們走。

「可是我……」仿生嚮導還是很猶豫。

「沒有可是！」蓋文加大音量制止。

他看著自己搭檔把眼睛閉起幾秒，LED緩慢轉動，長睫毛在微微擺動，令蓋文忍不住靠過去，想把對方臉龐看個仔細，但他才剛注視奈斯閉眼模樣一秒，對方就睜開眼。

「我取得同意了。」奈斯平靜表示。

「什麼同意？」蓋文完全在狀況外。

「模控生命同意我今晚住在你家一個晚上。」仿生人似乎有些開心。

望著LED維持平和狀態，嘴唇稍微勾起的奈斯，蓋文有種要跟未成年青少年在外面過夜的錯覺，他雙頰有些燙，當仿生人把視線瞟過來時，才趕緊搖頭，企圖讓自己恢復平時模樣。

「真沒想到他們會同意。」蓋文把雙臂抱在胸前，提出質疑。

「公司方面認為我能藉此紀錄你的生活動態，從中發現協助我們關係更融洽方法。」奈斯解釋。

「這麼說來，是因為背後有目的才答應？」哨兵挑挑眉毛。

「要是你介意，我立刻就坐計程車回模控——」當奈斯的LED開始轉動，樣子有些焦慮時，蓋文隨即將目光緊盯仿生嚮導不放。

「是我主動提出來的要求，怎麼可能反悔，況且我可沒有在氣你。」他保留一些說法，沒有表明自己無論如何，都難以對奈斯發怒。

仿生人的燈環逐漸趨向湛藍。

「里德警探，你——」他尚未講完，就先被蓋文插嘴。

「你是打算繼續站在這邊跟我對望，還是立刻離開警局，按照我們說好的前往家中住宿一晚？」話音剛落，蓋文就轉身朝外面走，身後傳來的腳步聲，讓他相當開心。

* * *

國王跟奈斯的哈士奇在門外相互遊玩，發出嘈雜聲響，奈斯輕捏蓋文平時會用來打發棕狼的彈力球，投擲出去，高喊要兩隻犬科動物撿回來，幸好蓋文家客廳沒有太多雜物，所以能讓他們的精神動物盡情遊玩。但並未因此感到安心，蓋文低頭盯著自己身體。

嚴格說起來，是 **赤裸** 的身軀。

此時此刻，他正在浴室內洗澡，約莫三分鐘前，當他讓身體才剛浸泡在放滿溫水的浴缸裡，就聽見外頭傳來奈斯被站起身的國王輕舔臉頰，發出夾雜著興奮呼喊的「別這樣！」一意識到耳朵聽見什麼，下半身就馬上做出反應。

蓋文想到奈斯提過他會對搭檔產生性慾望，蓋文甚至還特地用電腦搜尋相關資訊，最終做出這只是無稽之談的結論，誰知道，區區一句沒有太多性暗示的呼喊，竟然導致自己勃起。

臉頰溫度兩側用前所未有的速度攀升，倘若被漢克瞧見，肯定會以為他發燒了，至於對方的仿生搭檔，則是笑稱他實在太容易害羞。縱然他試圖把想法飄向遠方，仍舊無法阻擋外頭傳來斷斷續續的奈斯說話聲，慾望在水中高聳豎起的情況仍然保持不變。

**這簡直就是逼我在可能被他發現的處境下試圖洩慾。**

他僅能在腦海中抱怨，並抬起腳，放慢腳步湊到門邊，用手握住門把，確保在2038年，幾乎所有人都改成用密碼鎖的年代，還維持老舊喇叭鎖的浴室門有被他鎖好。

就在這時，外面又傳來奈斯對國王大喊的聲音，「噢，國王，你真是熱情。」

情慾順著血管直抵陰莖，進而讓原本就硬一陣子的肉柱擴大些許，蓋文知道自己快要撐不住，他轉過身，背脊貼著磁磚牆，右手握住慾望，左手輕捏兩邊肉球，嘗試在不發出嘈雜喘氣的情況下發洩。

根據自己聽見的聲音，蓋文清楚這棟房子隔音多差，他認為應當回到浴缸內，待在距離門口最遙遠的地方進行這種行為，但另一方面又希望能把仿生嚮導的聲音聽清楚。

大量罪惡感包覆著蓋文全身，他加快雙手套弄速度，腦海中盡是關於自己把奈斯壓制在身下，褪去對方衣物，以手裡這根汙濁硬物摧殘仿生人溫暖後穴的幻想。

當慾望抵達某一瞬間，白濁液體從頂部噴發出來，噴灑至蓋文的手與肚皮，隨後，他再度聽見外頭的奈斯說話了。

「你怎麼了，國王，看起來無精打采。」

哨兵的嘴型在無聲中形成O字型，他竟然忘記最為重要的一件事。

**精神動物能傳達一部分主人目前的生理狀態。**

方才促使奈斯發出驚呼的行為，實際上就是蓋文情緒反應，同時，他也徹底發掘一項事實。

「我真的對他有性慾望。」蓋文扭頭注視廁所門，輕聲細語著。

* * *

蓋文頂著一頭還沒吹乾的頭髮，剛踏到外頭就瞧見帶著兩隻精神動物，以及急忙衝過來的奈斯。

「里德警探！你在浴室時間超乎預料範圍，現在感覺如何？」仿生人顯然很擔憂，他的哈士奇在一旁大聲吠叫。

「我 **非常好，** 」蓋文企圖壓抑當自己發現他被性幻想對象在乎，心靈浮現的喜悅之情，並表示：「只是想要到房間睡哈——啾！」他尚未真正講完，就用力打噴嚏。

奈斯的LED轉動半圈，抬頭打量蓋文腦袋，隨後告知：「請在這邊等我一下。」

蓋文還沒真正回應，就看著仿生搭檔走入浴室，他暗自希望對方被掃瞄內部環境，即便出來前他已經把噴灑在牆壁上的汙濁擦拭乾淨，但仿生人的優秀洞察能力，肯定還包含紫外線光功能，不到一分鐘，他就聽見腳步聲，藍眼仿生人拿著浴巾回到蓋文面前。

「待在這裡別動。」在平靜告知下，蓋文乖乖閉上嘴，感受站在身後，用浴巾覆蓋濕透髮絲，細心擦拭的滋味。

奈斯用手指按壓蓋文腦袋，隔著浴巾滑過留有水珠的棕色髮絲，蓋文把腦袋往後晃，碧綠眼眸仰望著自己搭檔。

「你是不是偷散發嚮導素？」他隨口問道。

「沒有，」奈斯鎮靜解釋：「我無法散發嚮導素。」

蓋文揮揮手，「這件事我老早就知道，剛才只是要表示其他意思。」

仿生人的LED轉動一下，露出疑惑神情，「是什麼？」

蓋文伸手拉住浴巾，頂著只有一半被擦拭過的腦袋轉身面對奈斯。

「你的行為讓我感到安心。」他循著內心，傳達真實看法。

奈斯急忙把腦袋撇開，開始眨眼，頻率多到有些不尋常，在蓋文能進一步詢問前，仿生人就把目光放回他身上，打量起蓋文模樣，沒多久才做出反應。

「里德警探，你剛才沒撒謊……」他似乎在猶豫，未能把話語全數講出口。

「原來你在測謊，」蓋文往前走一些，貼近奈斯的身軀，緊盯那雙瘋狂閃爍的灰藍眼眸，幾滴水花順著髮絲，直直落到仿生人的高領制服上，蓋文簡直恨透由於身高差，導致搭檔比他高一個頭這點，他順著話題說：「但你沒弄錯，這確實是我想講的。」

「里……」才剛發出一個音節，LED就忽然轉動至黃色，奈斯顯然鬆口氣，用相當專業的口吻告知：「我們第一次處理的案子嫌疑犯出現了。」

蓋文趕到惱怒，但面對工作他向來有一定準則，為了確保奈斯能如願待在DPD，他只得收起負面情緒。

「拖了三個月，總算有更多線索，」他轉身走向客廳，撈起外出時會穿的棕色外套，撇過頭往浴室門口呼喊：「我們走！」

「先等一下！」奈斯沒有立刻跟上，反倒阻止蓋文，當哨兵轉身面對搭檔後，他才緩緩解釋：「系統告訴我他身上有武器，我建議你換套衣服。」

「換衣服？」蓋文稍微皺眉，過去從未有嚮導在辦案前要他特地換裝，望著嘴角勾起，面帶微笑的奈斯，他察覺自己完全呆愣住，直接就安靜點頭，同意這份提議。

他推斷隨著與奈斯的相處，自己逐漸被對方徹底制約，換做其他人做出同樣建議，蓋文必然會耗費唇舌爭論一番，直到對方拿出讓他信服的證明，抑或是採取威脅或乾脆放棄，否則他體內的叛逆因子不會善罷干休。但對於奈斯，蓋文在大多情況下都能接受對方要求。

獲得許可的奈斯走向蓋文，推動搭檔背脊示意他往外頭走去。

「我剛才掃描過你的衣櫃，裡頭並沒有放置需要的服裝，看來只能去警局換。」奈斯解釋自己行為。

「你在未經許可下偷看我的衣櫃？」不可思議地，蓋文也只是抱怨，沒有真正發怒，此時充斥他全身的僅有困惑：「究竟是什麼衣服？」

奈斯繼續引導搭檔走向蓋文的車，沒有正面答覆：「請容許我保留驚喜。」

蓋文搖晃腦袋，沉默下來，他再度感受到稍早奈斯替他擦拭頭髮的安心感，哨兵認為實際上這股感受來自於跟奈斯相處的氛圍，即便對方只是普通人類，他也能格外舒適。蓋文自視線餘光望著側臉被路燈照亮的仿生人，恍然間，蓋文領悟一件事，他似乎在不知不覺中，終於碰見能與他共度一生的嚮導伴侶。


	9. Chapter 9

蓋文低頭凝視自己頸部以下的模樣，他幾乎忘記上回自己穿這套服裝是在多久以前，僅能依稀記得當時漢克還能跟琳達在辦案時放閃，轉眼間，留在漢克旁邊的對象從人類，變為仿生嚮導，不變的是，中年哨兵眼中仍舊閃爍著白色光線，蓋文認定在自己不知道情況下，那對搭檔之間發生過重要、足以讓他們關係改變的轉折。

但他還沒來得及開口詢問漢克細節，就感覺到肩膀被某個人用手指猛戳，他稍微皺眉，別過頭往身側探去，眼前畫面促使他把抱怨吞回肚內。

是奈斯，數分鐘前對方才踏進更衣室，如今藍眼仿生人已經將原本的白色制服換掉，改穿與蓋文同款式的警用制服，不同於蓋文全身黑，嚮導專用的服裝色調較淺，牢牢貼住奈斯身軀的長褲與水藍色服裝，清楚把身材凸顯出來，連平日被高領制服遮掩的脖子，也能在這時看清楚，蓋文察覺自己把嘴巴張老大，直到奈斯開口講話，他才意識自己樣子多蠢。

「里德警探，」仿生人試圖探查：「你沒事吧？」

「當然！」蓋文趕緊回答，聲音宏亮到正在專心討論案件的漢克跟康納轉頭望著他。

蓋文佯裝成無所謂，把嘴緊密閉好同時，還抽抽眉毛，企圖掩蓋自己下巴有點疼痛的事實。

「根據線報，嫌疑犯出現在拉文戴爾區附近的一家商店附近，待會我們要先去商店看監視器畫面，試圖探查更進一步線索。」奈斯開始匯報稍後注意事項，但蓋文絲毫沒有在專心聽，當他首次開口，話題完全偏離案件本身。

「你為什麼要穿成這樣？」他把雙臂交叉在胸前提問：「我記得沒錯，之前那套白色制服，一開始就包含良好防彈功能。」

蓋文絕非傻子，他看似不會特別關心仿生人，卻在認識奈斯不久後自行上網搜尋相關訊息，由某則新聞跟模控生命發佈的聲明文件中明瞭奈斯衣服有多少功能，防彈甚至還是最基本的一環。

「那是因為——」奈斯稍微停頓，在右側太陽穴位置緩慢移動的LED，搭配眨眼反應，宛如人類在思考後續應對台詞，數秒後，他顯然得到靈感：「我想跟你平起平坐。」

「平起……臭小子，我們不是經常一起外出辦案，這樣難道還不算是公平？」額間的皺褶加深，蓋文有些擔憂自己搭檔弄錯某些事情。

「不是這樣的，」仿生嚮導搖搖頭並解釋：「我是希望能在條件與你相同的情況下辦案，假如總是身穿防彈功能超過人類服裝的衣物，在分析整體安全上，就會少一份專注。」

「因為自己太安全，導致忽略搭檔？」蓋文嘗試推測。

奈斯咧嘴一笑：「正是如此。」

蓋文趁勝追擊，拋出老早就懷疑的問題：「如果我沒猜錯，先前辦案成績，你之所以無法成功達到滿分，就是因為有保留一些實力吧。」

奈斯保持沉默，但快速轉動，顏色在紅黃藍之間跳動的LED卻出賣主人，蓋文往前湊近搭檔。

「今天，我要你拿出自己所有能力。」他語氣相當堅定。

奈斯盯著棕髮哨兵，「我不知道……」話音剛落，他的身軀就開始搖晃，LED轉動速度加快更多。

面對這幕，蓋文瞇起眼睛，用雙臂一把抓住奈斯，腦袋湊上前。

「別為此感到懼怕，奈斯，你日後還想留在DPD嗎？」他的語氣很輕，神情卻格外專注。

奈斯連猶豫都沒有：「當然。」

蓋文心底的疙瘩被一掃而空，他把嘴唇翹起，形成一抹笑容。

「既然如此，你就得證明我並不會對你的能力帶來負面影響，我認為，他們誤會由於我的關係，影響到你展現實力，倘若沒這情況，問題自然迎刃而解。」

蓋文並不算有十足把握，但光是瞧見奈斯因為這段話，LED趨於平靜，回歸熟悉的湛藍就足夠，奈斯用灰藍眼睛回望蓋文。

「遵命。」他過於專注的口吻與態度，促使蓋文噗哧一聲笑出來。

「別這麼嚴肅，放輕鬆，我會陪在你身邊的，」當蓋文用力揉動搭檔腦袋，把整齊髮絲弄亂，促使仿生人呆望著他，哨兵才把手放下來，轉而輕觸對方臂膀：「這是我們一起執行的任務，既然已經打定主意，就繼續努力。」

那名犯人上回他們就碰見過，蓋文告訴自己，這次無論如何都得成功，他必須讓奈斯得以待在警局，想到這邊，他迅速把最後面的詞彙推開，改成另一個說法。

**不，應該是我身邊。**

他凝視正在透過電腦整理案件資料的仿生搭檔，在腦海中喃喃發誓。

* * *

蓋文坐在副駕駛座，觀察正在開車，不時用系統分析目前情況的奈斯，他深吸口氣，試著詢問。

「現在狀況怎樣？」他想藉由工作，暫時忘卻內心的焦慮不安。

奈斯連頭也沒轉，直視前方安靜回答。

「他沒有再度現身，但根據店員表示，這也只是為了不被發現，店內店外都有監視器，犯人純粹怕行蹤曝光才窩藏在附近。」

「附近有什麼地方能夠供他躲？」蓋文好奇詢問。

「有間旅館。」仿生人說道。

「旅館……我們先去跟店員確認情況，如果無法從監視器推測出答案才前往旅館，底特律很多店家根本不會去留意顧客長相，他們只管收錢，假如不是剛好新聞有報導，店員完全不會發現異狀。」蓋文表示。

從奈斯反應推斷，對方並不喜歡這番言論，卻仍舊沉默開車，沒有為此與人類搭檔爭辯。

蓋文感到有趣，似乎在無形中，身旁的仿生人逐漸擁有一套思考模式與價值觀看法，他原以為對方此生只會按照系統要求做出對應行動，宛如自己看過的那些戲劇節目般，顯然，將一名懵懂無知的仿生人扔到社會這個大染缸，即便沒有特別教導，也能在數個月後察覺發生在對方身上的變化。

隨著推測，汽車抵達一間商店前方，等待他們多時的店員一看見警車現身，立刻衝出來迎接。

「你們終於到了！」他高喊，彷彿見到挽救自己性命的救世主般激動。

蓋文遭遇類似情況的次數多到他只得搖搖頭，馬上告知：「請先讓我們看監視器。」

「沒問題！」

得到許可的奈斯隨即走到屋簷下，在最適合接收訊息的位置藉由系統觀看影像，棕髮哨兵漫步至搭檔身邊。

「你看見……」嘴唇一張開，他就馬上呆住，僅能從側面打量仿生人，奈斯LED轉動的高頻率讓他極為不安，此時，他只想知道這背後代表的意義，兩隻精神動物緊密跟在主人旁邊，感受著這一切，過些時間，蓋文才做出回應：「奈斯，你現在是在做什麼？」

「精神攻擊，我在從遠端嘗試用精神攻擊我們急於找尋的目標。」嚮導冷靜應對，並未因此停止自身行為。

「快停下來！」蓋文不禁拔高音量。

「但這是最有效率的途徑。」奈斯顯然因為蓋文的反對很焦急。

「你會受傷！」蓋文聽過太多嚮導為了求快，幾乎每次都想用足以對身體帶來傷害的精神攻擊解決案子，下場往往是身心同時受到攻擊，連帶導致哨兵搭檔也遍體鱗傷。

「我不會有事，」奈斯沉穩告知，LED在此時轉動速度更加頻繁，眼睛也眨個不停：「找到他的位置了，就在前面那棟旅館的20號房，里德警探，等等他就會因為精神傷害暈倒，我們就可以——」奈斯嘴角大幅勾起，即將解決這份案子的喜悅促使他露出笑容，哈士奇在主人旁邊愉快繞圈子，蓋文卻完全沒辦法沉浸在同樣喜悅中，就在奈斯快要把它們追捕的犯人弄暈前，他終於給予回應，棕髮哨兵一把拉住奈斯的臂膀。

「我說停—下—來！」隨著呼喊，他將仿生嚮導的身軀拉過來，強迫他們四目相交。

「但我快要成功了。」奈斯笑容頓時消褪，取而代之的僅有疑惑。

蓋文把腦袋湊上去，趕在理智能夠阻止他前一秒，吻上搭檔的唇。

不該是這樣的，他應當先追求，確認嚮導心意才與對方接吻，誰知道，此時此刻卻為了阻擋拿自己安危開玩笑的奈斯，跳過前面步驟，直接來到接吻環節。

仿生人全身僵硬，他們身旁的精神動物呈現另一種模式，國王貼近哈士奇，嗅探著狗的皮毛，，哈士奇沒閃躲，反倒搖晃尾巴，用水藍色眼睛凝視親暱對待他的棕狼，一股相當淡，接近清水的味道飄散在兩隻犬科動物周遭。

蓋文的唇瓣持續緊貼奈斯有點冰冷的嘴，後者保持緊繃狀態的身軀因為這動作開始放鬆，此時，哨兵才把舌頭往前推，做出進一步的邀約，他甚至沒有太多把握能讓奈斯同意，就算被用力推開並甩巴掌，他也覺得很正常。

但沒有，奈斯還真的把嘴張開一條縫隙，讓蓋文能夠把舌頭送進去，柔順地彷彿棕髮哨兵要怎麼做都能接受，最終，蓋文主動停止這個吻，連把舌頭真的湊近奈斯牙齒都沒有，對上雙眼傾洩出不解神情的仿生人，罪惡感急速攀附上蓋文心靈。

「里德警探，你不繼續嗎？」奈斯主動提問。

「不，到此為止，用這種方式阻止你用精神攻擊是我不對。」他撇開腦袋，雙頰泛起明顯紅暈。

「可是我認為……」中途結束的話語，讓蓋文不禁把腦袋別過頭，這回，好奇心變為憂愁，他赫然發現奈斯眼睛在快速眨動，平靜一陣子的LED再度轉動，顏色甚至停留在處境危險的紅色。

「奈斯。」他叫喚，仿生人先是注視他一眼，隨後露出笑容，眼睛往上一翻，徹底陷入昏厥，蓋文唯一能做的，僅有用手托住搭檔身軀。

LED總算回到穩定狀態，這時卻換成蓋文煩躁不安，快速跳動的心臟，不僅是出於擔心搭檔

，還夾雜愛戀與想保護、佔有對方的私慾。

蓋文沒有停留在原地，他雙手一拉，從地面抱起奈斯，將對方帶到汽車後座，轉身就頭也不回地前往奈斯提及的20號房。

* * *

當哈士奇試圖跟著蓋文行走時，哨兵有些不滿。

「你應該待在自己主人身邊。」他扭頭衝著大型犬說道，只見哈士奇把腦袋轉向尚未清醒的奈斯，接著繼續把視線放在蓋文身上，絲毫不打算轉身回仿生人旁邊。

「這可不行，」蓋文相當為難，直到他自己的精神動物邁開腳步，抵達汽車邊，棕髮哨兵才盯著跟他有些距離的國王，提出疑問：「你想留在這裡？」

他的狼點點頭，腦袋一轉，將注意力牢牢放在奈斯上面。

「交換精神動物是吧，但這樣跟平常有何不同？」蓋文把雙臂抱在胸前，企圖要兩隻無法言語的動物解釋。

哈士奇湊近蓋文腿部，鼻子輕戳哨兵的褲子布料，隨後，相當細微的氣息自哈士奇身軀散發出來，蓋文低頭觀察，接著用手實際撫摸大狗的白色皮毛部分，手掌一翻，把臂膀抬起，鼻子靠上去聞。

他連集中五感中的嗅覺都不用，就能察覺到先前在奈斯精神圖景內感受到的味道。

「所以你打算跟隨我，代替主人降低我碰見風險機率？」他衝著哈士奇問道，大型犬晃著柔軟尾巴，安靜點頭，此時，蓋文把目光飄向國王：「笨狗，你得把他顧好！」

棕狼一屁股坐在汽車邊，吠叫幾聲，表明自己清楚。

哨兵隨即轉過身，朝哈士奇招手：「我們走！」

哈士奇用小跑步跟上直接往旅館方向奔去的蓋文。

櫃台人員剛得知蓋文身分，就指出20號房方向，蓋文伸手探入口袋，取出配槍，緊隨其後的哈士奇雖說沒辦法製造防護罩，但已經可以用清香促使蓋文精神維持穩定。

即便櫃台人員表示租下20號房的房客僅有一名，這極有可能就是兇手本人，把耳朵貼在門上，擴大聽覺能力的蓋文也沒能發現有任何動靜，但他還是把槍舉起，靠近房門。

「準備好，」他與哈士奇互看一眼，並開始倒數。

「3——」第一聲，他把腿部往前挪，哈士奇挺起身軀。

「2——」第二聲，蓋文的手肘朝向木門最脆弱的位置，準備撞門。

「1！」隨著最後一次高喊，他往前推擠，順利進入20號房。

哈士奇迅速衝到蓋文面前，趕在人類哨兵反應過來前，就一口咬住他們正在追捕的犯人，那名癱坐在地面上的男子一發現蓋文，就急忙往後退。

「快逮捕我！」他額頭冒出大量汗珠，絲毫不像會找機會耍小聰明。

「這麼說來真的是你？」蓋文還是得確認自己沒抓錯人。

「當然是我，上次你們就想抓我，總之，我已經不想再經歷同樣痛楚，拜託……饒了我……」他雙手摀住腦袋，大幅搖晃，當蓋文從另一個口袋拿出手銬，走到男子背後俐落把對方銬在身後時，男子才說話。

「就是你吧，是你要求自己的嚮導這樣做……」他聲音破碎，彷彿失去生存動力。

「不，我有阻止他。」蓋文搖頭說出事實。

「但現在的我，連想活下去的慾望都沒有。」男子輕聲細語。

「也許關個幾天，事情就會出現轉機。」

棕髮哨兵一說完，就在哈士奇散發的溫暖氛圍下，推動犯人離開旅館。

把奈斯送往模控生命維修花不到十分鐘，等待期間他的思緒相當混亂，蓋文無法預測未來，若非他主動要求，奈斯不可能把能力用到100%，現在來看，先前的小心謹慎、保留實力都有原因，他只得盼望別真的因為精神攻擊毀掉一名普通罪犯的意志力，導致連審問都造成困難。

當恢復意識的奈斯回到蓋文身旁時，哨兵甚至沒察覺，一分鐘後，他才因為兩隻精神動物的吠叫，緩緩把視線轉移至搭檔身上。

「蓋文，」忽然改變的稱呼，促使棕髮哨兵集中精神去傾聽：「你會想跟我上床嗎？」

無論這句話是奈斯帶著喜悅還是惱怒訴說，蓋文的嘴唇都大幅勾起，對著仿生人點頭。

「非常想。」


	10. Chapter 10

聽見那句話當下，蓋文腦中閃過幾個念頭：他想立刻找藉口離開；此時先拒絕，之後尋求其他人協助；去找專門處理感情問題的心理醫生；用手敲擊腦袋，確定自己沒聽錯。

但是最後，他並未挑選揮之不去的古怪想法，蓋文緊閉雙眼幾秒，接著再度睜開，以碧綠眼眸凝視嚮導。

「我們找個地方好好談。」他還是首次聽見自己用這麼冷靜的語調開口。

奈斯安靜點頭，「我們這就去離這邊最近——」才剛聽見「最近」字眼，蓋文就慌忙阻止。

「先等一下！」仿生人停止用系統找尋店面，歪頭注視搭檔，後者迅速接下去：「我有更好的地點。」

奈斯眨了幾次灰藍眼睛，扭頭望著打從他清醒後，就駐守在旁邊的兩隻犬科動物，視線先是瞄準哈士奇，隨後探向國王，嘴角在此時明顯勾起。

「好的，那就由你做主。」

獲得許可的蓋文，這才從口袋撈出手機，向那家店確定目前狀況，他的運氣很好，當下店裡沒太多客人，無須擔心有太多外人在場。

「我們走吧！」一掛掉手機，他就開口表示。

接著，奈斯站在原地，唯一移動的僅有右側手臂，並將目光死命放在蓋文身上，企圖用眼神傳達些什麼。

謝天謝地，幾年間的相親經驗，讓從未踏入戀愛生活的蓋文，對於約會仍舊有基本認知，他抬起左手，握住搭檔臂膀，猶如一名貼心男友，帶領愛人前往他們預定好的餐廳約會。

* * *

「你感覺如何？」蓋文把剩餘一半的柳橙汁放在桌面，朝坐在他正對面的仿生人問道。

「很舒適。」奈斯簡略回應。

「真的？」蓋文挑起眉毛並指出：「這家店連一星級餐廳都沾不上邊，僅僅是相當普通的家庭餐廳，在我們等待上菜前，還有其中一個客人的小孩忽然放聲大哭，除此之外，你瞧瞧！」他指向他們沒有坐，目前空掉的紅色椅子上頭的一塊污漬：「如果要進行約會，沒有人會挑在這，結果你竟然說感覺很舒適？」

「也許對於普通人類而言，這家店缺乏吸引人之處，但里德警探，進來前三秒，我特地用系統搜尋，過去你曾經在這間餐廳預約15次，每次都是攜伴前來，可見對於你來說，這間店具有特別意義。」奈斯平靜解釋。

蓋文慵懶地盯著一臉正經，沒有流露絲毫笑容的搭檔：「容我補充一下，即便我過去在這邊預約了15次，卻沒有一次帶來的對象相同。」

他好奇於仿生人對此的看法，LED進入熟悉的轉動模式，無數訊息從系統緩緩浮現，經由整理，0跟1化為敘述蓋文過往經歷的文字。

「那些都是人類嚮導，你接觸過的相親對象，」奈斯指出：「他們大多不喜歡這家店，離開後在網路上給予店家負評的人有10位，但每次結束約會，你就會在相隔不到一星期內獨自前來，」抓到重點的奈斯，把腦袋往前湊近蓋文：「這就是為什麼我會推測你重視這間店原因，里德警探，你沒道理會在明知大多數人都反感情況下，堅持要約會對象來這邊用餐。」

蓋文馬上傻住，顯然，奈斯不單純是整理自己獲得的訊息，還能理智判斷，他們就這樣注視彼此，經過片刻，哨兵才打破寂靜。

「起初我沒想過要來吃飯，畢竟這是家庭餐廳，身為單身漢，也沒有對象的我沒理由過來用餐，直到第一次相親，我想趁機來這邊品嚐食物，那是我初次跟嚮導約會，最後對方因為我不同意幫她付款，對我使用輕微精神攻擊，在沒付錢的情況下掉頭就走，撞見這幕的店長，主動跑過來說這頓他請客，當時接近打烊時間，店內也沒有其他客人，接著他說出一段話……」蓋文在此時稍微停歇，神情有些嚴肅，他稍微壓低聲音：「你還想聽下去嗎？」

奈斯用力點頭，哨兵深吸口氣，安靜講述下去。

「他是一名哨兵，正確說法是，『五感尚未全數覺醒的哨兵』，也就是大眾所稱的侍衛，他曾經有個以為丈夫是普通人的嚮導妻子，他們是人人稱羨的夫妻，直到某次有個罪犯為了報復他們的員警鄰居，朝屋子扔能夠破壞精神連結的炸彈，雖然他只有擅長三感，卻還是在襲擊中被從隔壁飄來的電波弄傷，並由醫生向他妻子說出哨兵身分。他的愛人非常憤怒，認為自己受到欺瞞，出院回家後，他僅能在桌面上發現其中一個欄位已經簽署名字的離婚同意書。他始終沒有簽名，但也未曾去找過愛人。自那時起，每當他看見被嚮導拋棄的哨兵，就會引發惻隱之心，主動協助。」蓋文結束故事當下，盯著奈斯瞧，並安靜指出。

「我認為店長沒錯。」

「但這是欺瞞，就算他只有覺醒三感，依舊是哨兵。」奈斯講述想法。

「他之所以沒講，背後原因是希望能用普通人的身分生活在社會上，假如他的生命裡未曾遭受戰場上才出現的精神炸彈襲擊，那麼就能與妻子共度一生，老天， **奈斯，** 你可知道當店長說他連白藥片都不用吃，也無須擔心熱潮會帶來負面影響時我有多羨慕嗎？」他發覺自己有些激動，話音剛落，他就面對著奈斯的專注模樣。

「我也可以，」仿生人沉穩訴說：「 **蓋文，** 我也能讓你在熱潮期間，宛如普通人類般自由行動。」

直到奈斯跟著喊出「蓋文」當下，棕髮哨兵才意識到他們開始習慣互稱彼此名字，起初有些緊繃的氣氛，逐漸轉為活潑，哨兵鼓起勇氣，提及問題。

「你真的不是被強迫？」

「強迫什麼。」奈斯提問。

「就是，」蓋文稍微撇開頭，雙頰泛起紅暈，用極微小聲的語調呢喃：「詢問我是不是想跟你上床這件事。」

奈斯無法把聽力增強，卻可以透過系統，得知搭檔的話語。

「模控生命只有鼓勵，並不會直接用命令逼迫仿生人們跑去跟人類哨兵發生關係。」為了顧及蓋文面子，嚮導語氣很輕，哨兵借助增強聽覺，輕易知道對方回應。

棕髮哨兵深吸口氣，把身軀往前傾，望著奈斯。

「先前我從未經歷過任何戀愛，無法保證能給你良好體驗。」

奈斯安靜說道：「也許我們可以跳過中間步驟。」

「跳過？」在蓋文能進一步詢問前，仿生人就伸手拉住搭檔衣領，並把腦袋往前挪動，貼近搭檔並說著：「上回為什麼要自己停止。」

「我可不想讓你認為被佔便宜。」哨兵解釋。

「但我很喜歡，」奈斯微微一笑，手臂往後推動，促使蓋文往前傾斜一些，嚮導接著補充：「而且還想要更多。」他放鬆手指，把控制權交給蓋文，後者不禁微笑，閉起眼睛，如先前在商店門口那樣，吻上奈斯的唇。

這是非常輕柔的動作，蓋文並未施加任何力道，他期盼能夠給予藍眼嚮導舒服感受，奈斯僅僅用沉默接納，直到鼻子嗅探到強烈不少，卻屬於奈斯精神圖景氣息的味道，蓋文才猛然睜開眼睛。

他發現雙方確實身處在精神圖景，但這地方屬於他自己，純粹因為充斥在空氣的味道，導致他判斷錯誤，感應到異狀的奈斯睜開充滿霧氣的眼睛，打量起四周。

「成功了。」他相當開心。

蓋文卻大惑不解。

「什麼意思？」他只能望著仿生人，等待對方進一步說明。

「這片空間，」奈斯往後退了幾步，張開雙臂示意著他們身處的地點解釋：「是結合我們雙方的精神圖景。」

「所以並不是我自己平常會去的？」蓋文詢問。

奈斯點頭訴說：「如果是你的精神圖景，沒道理國王會失蹤。」

哨兵終於反應過來，開始環顧周遭，卻沒能見到那隻狼，連奈斯的哈士奇也遍尋不著。

「很好，我想你得告訴我這是怎麼回事。」蓋文不曾在學校課程聽過相關內容，至今只知道精神圖景的存在。

「全都是因為我，」奈斯伸手指著自己的腦袋：「系統感應到我們需要，所以在接吻時開啟這片虛擬空間。」

「背後有什麼含意？」蓋文繼續追問。

仿生人沉默以對，只是往後他們後方探去，遵循對方目光，蓋文轉身想看清奈斯在留意的東西。

「認真的？」他想咒罵個幾句，但又神奇地僅能表達自己多詫異。

無預警出現在虛擬空間的寬敞床鋪，直接傳達讓他們跑來此地的理由。

* * *

蓋文幻想過自己某天會跟一名嚮導發生關係，但那會是在他們彼此認識滿2年以上，而非如此時這樣，雙方甚至還沒真正交往，他就把對方往床鋪推，緊密注視彼此的赤裸身軀。

「也許我們應該從接吻開始。」蓋文提議。

奈斯衝著他微笑：「全都由你做主。」

棕髮哨兵瞇起眼睛，僅用一條縫隙打量身下的嚮導，他沒有真正吻下去，蓋文總是喜歡多花時間觀察自己認為美好的事物，他清楚瞧見眼前這名仿生人，幾乎涵蓋任何人類哨兵會喜愛的條件。

一雙有著長睫毛的灰藍色眼睛，白皙，還不用擔心會曬傷的雙腿，而且腿很長，但又落在合理範圍內，促此奔跑時能把連接著大腿的俏挺臀部來回擺盪，蓋文在想著奈斯模樣自瀆時，不斷思考對方坐在他身上，搖晃柔軟屁股的誘人畫面，更別提奈斯的長相，不只一次棕髮哨兵聽見有其他哨兵稱讚奈斯，連普通人類與部分嚮導，都為這名仿生人的模樣深深著迷。

「其他員警會嫉妒要死。」他用手撫過奈斯沒有任何雜質的臉頰，淡淡說道。

「打從我成為你的搭檔起，你就成為全DPD最常被拿出來討論的對象，而我自己，」他抬起手，輕觸搭檔的唇瓣：「喜歡待在你身旁。」

他眼神迷離，陶醉在蓋文溫暖懷抱裡，後者咧嘴一笑，低頭輕貼奈斯在燈光下閃爍些許光芒的柔軟雙唇，哨兵推斷除了融合精神圖景，奈斯的系統還可以藉由空氣激發起人們性慾，這回他們吻得特別深層，蓋文用手環抱住搭檔肩膀，腦袋稍微歪了下，張開嘴巴，將舌頭往前推，奈斯也把嘴開啟，讓哨兵的舌頭能靠過去，這是蓋文首次跟某人進行法式熱吻，或者更正確來講，先前他雖然有跟幾名嚮導試圖在約會其間接吻過，但也只是蜻蜓點水的碰碰唇瓣，直到現在，他才徹底明瞭接吻帶來的美好體驗。

人類力量終究有限，當蓋文迫切需要空氣，把舌頭縮回口腔，抬起完全呈現一片鮮紅的臉，隨即在昏眩感中望著奈斯。

「但願你不會感覺太糟。」他只得這樣講。

仿生人的臉頰有些湛藍，LED竟然停留在紅色，但從表情上來看，奈斯非常享受；「我很好，蓋文，請你繼續。」

哨兵的笑容擴大，把身軀往下壓，左手摸起嚮導的強健大腿，他在心底抱怨仿生人就算沒鍛鍊，也能擁有不會變形的姣好身材，他沒有用到太多力氣就把奈斯右腿拉起，讓跟人類沒兩樣的私處暴露在眼前。

「他們連陰莖都做出來了。」蓋文忍不住把右手伸過去，輕捏仿生人的慾望前端，這簡直跟他自己跨下那根相差無幾。

「模控生命追求真實感，他們希望嚮導們與哨兵往來期間，也能有跟人類相處時相同體驗。」奈斯平靜解釋。

蓋文挺起身子，左手掌湊近奈斯的臀部縫隙，唯一能讓他分辨仿生嚮導與人類嚮導差別，就是奈斯沒有體毛，身體乾淨許多，手掌一貼上穴口邊緣，奈斯的倒吸口氣，LED偏轉半圈，蓋文疑惑地仰起腦袋。

「我還沒把手指插進去。」他提醒道。

「沒錯，我很清楚這點，」奈斯呢喃：「只是下意識做出反應。」

「下意識？」蓋文輕笑，將食指瞄準狹口：「仿造即將脫處的死小鬼？」他說完這句，才真正把手指擠進去並接續：「現在才是你需要表達人類反應的時刻。」

奈斯連哼聲都沒，反倒還有力氣詢問：「難道你不喜歡？」

蓋文持續把食指朝前方推送，緩緩打開此時對他的陰莖來說，還很勉強的甬道。

「你是指哪點，為這場性愛表現人類行為，還是朝我發出喘息？」

奈斯聳聳肩：「也許都有。」

蓋文逐漸離開狹窄地帶，來到手指能觸碰到的最後地點，他稍微把食指往後拉，讓中指能跟著進去，「我不在乎，但我更喜歡你——」他稍微壓低聲音，視線轉移到奈斯身上，與嚮導四目相交：「做自己。」

他無從得知仿生人會怎麼理解這句話，只能瞧見奈斯的LED在他話音剛落之際開始轉動，頻率稍微大些，連眼睛都在連續眨動，神情有些迷離，蓋文為此感到焦慮，他放慢手部動作，視線牢牢盯著奈斯。

「奈斯？」他的語氣有些飄盪，彷彿擔心自己無法獲得回應。

幸好，他的希望在一秒後就得到回應，奈斯的LED頓時回歸正常，神情也穩定許多，當他對上蓋文目光，就沉靜說道。

「現在就開始。」

「現在？」蓋文皺起眉頭。

奈斯堅定點頭：「不用等擴張完，我能夠承受你的尺寸。」

「嘿，聽好，我可不希望你受傷，像是機體受損之類的，要我對店員解釋你被送去維修原因，我可掰不出來。」蓋文嘗試拒絕，執意等到他把第三根手指擠壓進奈斯體內才提槍上陣，不過他的仿生對象顯然不同意。

「但我很需要，」奈斯再度眨了一次眼睛，內部甚至閃爍些許水珠：「拜託。」

「幹！」蓋文煩躁地咒罵，奈斯採取他對他最有用的途徑，他把腦袋轉開，接著才別過頭，重新把視線放回奈斯身上。

「你確定？」他試圖確認。

仿生人無聲點頭。

蓋文盡可能用最輕柔的動作把兩根手指從後穴退出，但仍舊促使搭檔的LED轉動一下。

「深吸口氣……等等，是放輕鬆……該死，總之，待會請你忍一忍。」他嘗試要讓奈斯愉快些，結果反倒弄成自己雙頰漲紅，還是仿生人舉起手臂，輕撫蓋文側臉。

「我沒事的，只要直接進來就好。」

毫無頭緒的蓋文，只得按照對方意思，把左手往下半身探去，撈起硬到不行的柱體，他連自己怎麼撐到現在的都一無所知，為了讓他減少麻煩，奈斯抽動腿部，緊密勾著棕髮男人的腰側，讓潔白、沒有半點瑕疵的蜜穴呈現在蓋文眼前。

血液快速衝至下半身，蓋文感受到自己的陰莖在此時又鼓漲些許，他把身軀往前挪動，前端冒出些許白濁著慾望頂在入口。

「需要我倒數嗎？」他沒料到自己竟這樣講。

「拜託，」奈斯似乎快等不及了：「難道要我自己坐上去？」

蓋文狡詐地露出一抹微笑，「怎麼可能！」剛講完，他就用力一頂，順利推入甬道內，奈斯咬緊牙根，低頭死命盯著插入體內，僅有在後穴外邊留下一小截的陰莖。

望著奈斯神情與瘋狂亂轉的LED，蓋文不禁有些自豪，這說明他的性能力有到某種程度，當他感受到埋藏在仿生人體內的前列腺，致使奈斯停止觀察，抬頭發出呻吟，他連忙低頭，吻了吻奈斯臉頰。

「待會你就會愛上這個。」

他認定奈斯早在上床前就看過大量資料，但全都無法跟實際經驗相比，蓋文對準小點，猛烈用慾望撞擊，來回讓奈斯沉浸在性愛喜悅中，擁有優異學習能力的奈斯，在蓋文頂弄前列腺第五次，就令痛苦轉為幸福，垂下腦袋，貼在哨兵胸膛，僅僅從嘴裡發出輕微嘆息。

他們做愛速度稱不上快，一方面是因為首次上床，蓋文希望能留下好印象，再者，除了純粹的快感，他也喜歡注視不時用灰藍眼眸看他，眼底流露出水珠與歡快的奈斯，這模樣在他們過去相處時未曾瞧見，也成為蓋文主動放慢速度，想看更仔細的契機。

高潮仍舊在十分鐘後來臨，就在蓋文思考是否要拔出陰莖，或直接射進去時，奈斯主動朝哨表示。

「請做到最後。」

蓋文就這樣射出來了，在還沒準備好的情況下，白濁液體直接噴發在仿生嚮導體內。

「該死。」他極為羞愧，隨後卻瞧見奈斯朝他微笑。

「所以我們現在算是情侶？」

蓋文平靜回答：「當然。」

這是他們的第一次性愛，雖然結尾沒辦法說完美，對於彼此而言，卻足以在日後拿出來回味。


	11. Chapter 11

酒吧內很吵雜，周遭盡是人們的談話，以及杯子撞擊聲，但此時在蓋文聽來，他卻覺得格外親切。尤其是瞧見坐在他正對面，拿起啤酒豪邁暢飲，衝著他微笑的漢克，更讓蓋文放心不少。

「我說蓋文，你應該有 **某個目的** 吧，」當漢克把空杯子放好，隨即瞇起眼睛，別過頭朝棕髮哨兵指出：「否則沒道理主動邀我過來，還特別交代別告知康納這件事。」

蓋文把腦袋別開，雙頰泛起紅暈：「果然還是被你猜到。」他壓低聲音，用相當細微的聲音抱怨，漢克甚至沒有動用擴大聽覺能力，就得知蓋文在說些什麼。

「你在一名聽覺特別突出的哨兵面前小聲說話也沒用，」他勾起嘴角，狡猾地補充：「就算只是抽動嘴唇，對於學過唇語的我而言同樣不成問題。」

蓋文終於把腦袋轉回來，伸手摀住臉：「我當然知道。」這次，他回復平常說話音量。

「很好，那你現在可以解釋邀我喝酒的理由了。」年長哨兵將雙臂抱在胸前，打量著蓋文。

「就是……」他稍微伸手，招呼原本窩在相撲旁邊的國王前來他身邊，棕狼馬上照辦，連相撲也挪動白色腳掌，跟著抵達蓋文身側，棕髮哨兵輕撫精神動物的皮毛，企圖讓自己找到說話勇氣：「我跟奈斯上床了。」

漢克的嚴肅神情徹底放鬆，露出燦爛笑容：「恭喜你，我就知道你行——」

「但是！」蓋文扯開喉嚨的告知，促使年長哨兵停止稱讚，呆呆望著他看，輕聲接續：「我們發生關係的地方……」他再度停歇，把視線瞥向國王，吞嚥幾次緊張後繼續說到：「並不是現實世界。」

「你們在精神圖景滾床？」漢克嘗試推論，蓋文大幅搖頭，年長男人接著猜測：「還是訓練精神能力的虛擬實境？」蓋文依舊用同樣方式回應，漢克不禁皺眉：「我看你自己講好了。」

「一個連我自己都不知道怎麼出現的人造空間。」

蓋文大概這輩子也忘不了當他在床鋪上抱住全身赤裸的奈斯，即將入眠之際，就感覺身體不斷往下墜，轉眼間，他們回到熟悉的餐廳，連衣服都完整穿好，雙方的精神動物仍舊趴在旁邊休息，他試圖感覺自己身體變化，這才發現一切都沒改變，原本應該與奈斯結合的他，始終維持沒有伴侶狀態。

當漢克聽完蓋文的描述，便低頭沉吟。

「我還是頭一次聽說有哨兵嚮導發生性關係後，身體卻沒有結合。」

「你認為跟他是仿生人有關嗎？」蓋文提出疑惑。

「也許，」漢克別該腦袋，視線投向窗外景緻：「但我無法確定，」隨後，他把目光飄向蓋文：「需要我幫你向康納詢問相關訊息嗎？」

「千萬不要！」蓋文激動到動用起能力，致使說話聲擴大數倍，當酒吧內幾名客人因為大吼，扭頭朝他們這邊怒視過來，棕髮哨兵才不好意思地用手勢道歉，並望著眉頭緊蹙的漢克。

「冷靜點，用平時音量跟我講也可以。」

「對不起，但我暫時不想透露這件事，」蓋文表示：「我愛奈斯，也非常希望能與他結合，假如我們沒有因為那場性愛拉近生理上的距離，也不代表我想改變原有念頭。」

視線專注固定在蓋文臉上的漢克，片刻後才發言：「蓋文，你有沒有考慮到奈斯個人想法？」

棕髮哨兵連忙轉過頭：「當然有，我很在乎他。」

「如果你真的在乎，就不該坐在這邊隨意臆測，甚至擅自替他做主：真的在乎，不就是在發現事情不如預期後選擇猶豫，你應當陪伴他了解彼此心境。」漢克眼神有些危險，蓋文認出那是對方辦案期間，與犯人面對面的模樣：「里德警探，請你告訴我，當你回到現實世界，察覺雙方沒有結合後，第一件事是做什麼？」

「逃，」蓋文低下頭：「我用已經休息夠了當藉口，馬上遠離餐廳。」

「你把他單獨扔在餐廳？」中年哨兵提出疑惑。

「沒錯。」蓋文點頭並說道。

「連餐錢都沒付？」漢克接著詢問。

「當然不是，」蓋文猛然抬起頭：「我離開前有把自己的餐錢跟幫他叫的飲料費用結掉。」

漢克忽然揮動雙掌，朝桌面上一拍：「你再重覆一次後面那句，自己離開餐廳前做了什麼。」

「支付餐費。」蓋文立即說道。

「詳細點，是誰的費用？」漢克嘗試引導。

「我自己的餐點還有他——等等，」他睜大眼睛：「還有 **他的飲料。** 」

漢克點點頭：「這還是你首次幫其他嚮導付錢。」

「首次、首次……」蓋文瘋狂默念，當他回想起來，才發覺離開餐廳前自己沒有多做思考，馬上就拿出鈔票結帳，連要店員扣除白開水費用也沒有，曾經在初次與第一位相親對象見面前，就打算終身恪守的「AA制理念」，在奈斯面前形同虛設。

蓋文慌忙站起身：「我得離開了。」他表示。

漢克揮揮手：「走吧，你最好去跟他靜下來談。」

蓋文禮貌性地點頭，拉起暫時掛在椅子後方的外套穿好，轉身踏出酒吧，國王輕巧跟隨主人行走。

單獨留下來的漢克幫自己叫了杯新啤酒，藉此慶祝認識多年的摯友終於在此時擁有合適對象。

* * *

蓋文盡可能用最快速度，在沒超速情況下開車回到餐廳，但很可惜，他晚了一步，店已經打烊，他僅能面對關閉的玻璃門，就在他嘆氣，打算轉身離開時，後方傳來窸窣聲，他的精神動物比主人提早一步察覺，直接就邁開腳步走到轉角處，響亮狗吠聲馬上傳來。

「奈斯，是你嗎？」若不是仿生嚮導沒有替哈士奇取名，此時他就能呼喚狗的名字。

但除了精神動物們的吠叫聲，他沒能聽見人類說話，蓋文只得搖搖頭，親自走過去查看。

情況與他想的有些不同，除了奈斯以外，還有另一個人在場。

「你……史派克！這是怎麼回事？」他盯著餐廳店長大聲詢問。

留意到他行蹤的奈斯此時才撇開頭，視線在搭檔與餐廳老闆之間飄盪幾回，最後停留在後者身上：「原來你叫史派克。」他做出結論，史派克頓時不知所措，模樣有些混亂。

蓋文往前走了些，揮動手臂阻擋不必要的話題：「我認為現在不該談這件事。」

史派克神情因而放鬆，他平靜說著：「蓋文，我跟奈斯說了一件關於你的事情。」

「我？」蓋文百思不解，他的視線瞥向奈斯，仿生人柔聲回應。

「過去你在餐廳與其他嚮導吃飯，每次都採取AA制，但是今天卻在離開前主動幫我結帳，這還是我原本要主動支付柳橙汁的金額時才得知。」他沒有做出任何推論，僅僅是用雙眼凝視蓋文。

「為了跟相親對象分攤費用，他可是挨過不少巴掌，還曾有嚮導把番茄醬弄到他身上呢。」史派克在旁邊補充。

蓋文忍不住斥責：「這種事就不用講了！」

哨兵店長抓抓腦袋，沉默致歉，雖說蓋文未能從對方臉上觀察到任何悔意，這是種計謀，協助他在奈斯心目中印象加分的伎倆，即便沒有直接表達出來，蓋文確實由衷感謝自己朋友。

「那是真的嗎？」奈斯的LED偏轉到黃色，試圖確認真實性。

「我都要這傢伙閉嘴了，就意味著消息正確無——等等，你在做什麼？」蓋文眼睜睜注視往前走動些，貼近臉頰位置的奈斯。

此時，他們之間距離不到10公分。

「蓋文，」簡略的呼喚飽含濃情密意，棕髮哨兵逐漸恢復冷靜，與奈斯的灰藍眼眸對上：「你是不是很介意？」

「介意什麼？」蓋文認為自己有些欠揍，在這關鍵時刻明知故問，期盼聽見奈斯親口講述稍早情形。

透過眼角餘光，他發現只能看見別人精神動物，自己卻沒有任何動物的史派克揉揉兩隻犬科動物腦袋，接著就揮揮手，轉身離開，給予他跟奈斯獨處機會。

當第三者離去，瞬間讓他們能有更大勇氣談論私事。

「我們沒有因為性愛結合。」奈斯眼都不眨，就這樣說出事實。

蓋文別過頭，沒去刻意遮掩雙頰的緋紅，「沒錯，」他感到羞愧，自己在奈斯最需要他的時刻，直接拋下對方：「我並不是一個好對象。」

「但我可沒這樣認為。」仿生嚮導的說法，讓蓋文愣住，他用極為緩慢的速度，將腦袋轉回去，迎接奈斯臉上那抹燦笑。

「我可是直接拋下你離開，頭也不回就去跟漢克喝酒欸，要不是我跟店長關係很要好，你大概會在打烊前被趕出來，被迫搭計程車回模控生命。」這還是蓋文首次發現自己多惡劣，連好好與約會對象道別都沒有。

「但你有記得付錢，還是連同我那杯飲料，此外，蓋文，你似乎忘記一件事——」他的笑容在此時增添一股狡詐氣息：「我可以直接掃描人類身體，你連一滴酒都沒喝。」

「但我還是有去找漢克，不信你打電話問他！」蓋文拔高聲音反駁。

「之所以去找他，也不是單純要請他喝酒，沒錯吧？」

奈斯終究比普通嚮導擅長剖析他人想法，事情都到這步了，他也無法繼續當縮頭烏龜。

「我想知道是否出現過哨兵跟嚮導發生關係後，卻沒有結合的案例。」他相當沮喪，甚至沒勇氣正眼凝視奈斯。

「你會介意嗎？」幾分鐘前就聽過的問題，再度從藍眼仿生人嘴裡溜出。

「哼，這點你不是老早就知道了？」話語內那句輕哼是針對自身行為，而非對於奈斯的嘲諷。

「前面是問你是否介意我們沒因為那場性愛結合，但現在的疑惑則是，」伴隨停歇三秒，LED轉動三次，顏色維持在亮黃：「你會介意我無法與任何哨兵結合嗎？」

「你說自己無法跟哨兵結合？」蓋文試圖確保自己沒聽錯。

奈斯用力點頭：「模控生命並不希望他們出產的嚮導終其一生被綁在特定哨兵身旁，所以研發出沒能跟任何哨兵結合，卻能在合作時與對方擁有默契的系統，對不起，蓋文，我應該提早告知你這點。」

蓋文安靜訴說：「所以不是我的問題？」

「絕對不是！」奈斯張大嘴巴，慌忙用比平時還要響亮的音量告知，連LED也罕見地有瞬間變為艷紅。

「你可知道我在趕來途中，還思考過是不是因為自己身體出問題。」

「根據掃描結果，你的身體非常健康，今後有辦法與其他嚮導結合。」奈斯語氣鎮靜到蓋文推斷對方是在掩飾低落情緒。

他並不想找所謂的「其他嚮導」，無論模控生命本著什麼想法，把自家生產的嚮導弄成無法與哨兵結合，他都認為不會影響這份愛，正如普通人類不是為了生育才想戀愛、踏入婚姻，他對於奈斯也是相同意思。

幾分鐘後，他決定打破雙方的緊張情緒。

「奈斯，假如，我是說假如，要是你能夠與我結合，會在我們身處於那塊虛擬空間時阻止嗎？」

仿生嚮導別過頭望著哨兵：「不，我非常確定自己依舊能跟你上床。」

「那我們又有什麼好憂慮的？」他喃喃詢問，伸手攬住奈斯身軀，把對方帶入懷中，促使彼此四目相交，蓋文的翠綠眼眸深處銘刻著愛意：「我愛的是你，不是結合後能讓自己更舒適這點，能不能真正結合，又何妨呢？」

蓋文在過去聽聞不少哨兵並非愛與自己進行結合的嚮導，純粹是期盼能在減少熱潮痛苦同時，更像普通人般生活才會跟某個嚮導上床。當奈斯因為這番話面帶微笑，棕髮哨兵不禁露出同樣神情，伸手一拉，讓彼此的嘴唇距離縮減為零。

距離他們上次接吻不到24小時，蓋文卻能清晰察覺，這回他們比上回還深情，兩人用臂膀環抱住對方，僅有把嘴唇開啟一條縫，並未伸展舌頭，蓋文把眼皮撐開些許，對上奈斯臉龐，他先是看見自己的仿生男友(他不認為現在還會用搭檔稱呼對方)緊閉雙眼，LED雖然轉個不停，卻始終保持在湛藍，表明奈斯相當平靜。

蓋文就這樣注視一秒，接著就重新閉上眼睛，回頭專心接吻。

一股暖流自他們身軀緩緩上升，兩人的精神動物彷彿感應到什麼，迅速跑至主人身邊，在哈士奇用腦袋撞擊奈斯後，仿生人在疑惑中草草結束這個吻，扭頭凝視大型犬。

「怎麼回事？」他的身軀仍舊被蓋文緊密摟住，卻也沒有在此時提出要人類警探鬆手要求，僅僅是想了解精神動物做出古怪行徑理由。

哈士奇把腦袋撇開，順著大狗視線，奈斯發現國王就在旁邊，嚴格說起來，是在哈士奇的身軀後方，棕狼著魔似的，死命要把鼻子緊貼哈士奇屁股位置，意圖要聞個仔細，即便困擾萬分的哈士奇用怒視或轉頭啃咬狼嘴，也沒能阻擋這份毅力。

觀察兩隻動物沒多久的蓋文，忍不住提問。

「是因為受到我們情感影響？」

奈斯的LED偏轉幾圈，顏色在藍黃之間遊蕩，最後才回歸平靜：「剛才我從哈士奇身上感受到難為情，他不喜歡在主人面前被男友這樣對待，但在情感上，他確實喜歡國王。」

「應該給他們獨處機會。」蓋文提議。

奈斯別過頭，對哨兵顯露困惑：「怎麼做？」

「他們若在現實世界，必然要跟在我們其中一人身旁，但如果是這邊，」他拉起奈斯雙手，咧嘴一笑，緩緩張開自己的精神圖景，把雙方跟兩隻犬科動物送往熟悉的電影院：「他們就能自由奔跑，不受拘束，當然也能跑去某個地方待到我倆離開圖景。」

奈斯鬆開蓋文的手，憂慮一掃而空：「他們會很開心的。」

就在他們轉身面對電影院，赫然發現某個事實。

「這地方是怎麼了？」蓋文喃喃詢問。

奈斯壓低聲音呢喃，「是 **我，** 我的精神圖景改變了。」

棕髮哨兵沒能回答，僅能死命瞪著本該與電影院連結的部分，那邊已經從先前的冰原，變為一條街道，蓋文連特地找尋答案都不需要，打從第一眼，他就清楚街道從何而來。

那是電影場景，屬於《心之所向》內威廉跟席拉初次相遇與迎接電影結局的經典場所。


	12. Chapter 12

「你是自己把精神圖景改成這樣的嗎？」當蓋文提出詢問，立即察覺自己口吻有些冷冽，顯然很不滿發生在眼前的事情。

奈斯搖搖頭，「我不能擅自改變精神圖景環境。」

就如同人類嚮導那樣，仿生人即便擁有優秀偵測能力，卻還是有地方始終無能為力。

蓋文眨眨眼，往前跨出些許，讓雙腿越過連結電影院跟街道之間的縫隙，當半個身體抵達另一邊，他察覺自己放鬆不少，一轉身，就衝著奈斯揮手。

「你得過來瞧瞧。」

仿生人半信半疑，LED轉動半圈後，就這樣在蓋文邀約下跟著走向原本就屬於他的精神領域。

太陽光映照在街道上，電影裡除了結尾外，從頭到尾都是陰天，蓋文推斷精神圖景會表現出本人想法，陽光確實非常適合外表冷漠，內心火熱，渴求能擁有一段戀愛的奈斯，他牽起仿生男友的手，漫步在空無一人的精神領域。

「你是不是在發現我的精神圖景後，搜尋大量《心之所向》的資料？」蓋文好奇探詢。

「我確實有找電影片段來看，」奈斯坦言：「主角戀情在我的系統留下不少紀錄，但我完全沒料到這會取代原本的精神圖景。」

「奈斯，」蓋文在此時停下腳步，轉身與仿生人面對面：「你喜歡冰嗎？」

「冰？」奈斯頓時呆住，沒能弄懂哨兵話語背後意思。

「你原本的精神圖景就是一片冰原，這難道不是按照自己喜好才出現的，除此之外，」他抽動眉毛：「最早你給我的感覺也跟冰很像。」

奈斯別開頭，「我能肯定自己不算是喜歡冰，根據我的精神動物是哈士奇這點，先前也只是要製造出適合極地動物的環境。」

「真是這樣？」蓋文嘗試推論。

「我只能用推斷的。」奈斯表示。

棕髮男子默不作聲，扭頭望著還有一小段路才抵達盡頭的街道，這也是電影裡呈現的巷道最遠距離，他彷彿回到多年前與漢克坐在戲院，觀看曾經認為枯燥乏味的電影，現在，反倒有些眷戀，或許是心態轉變，加上真正踏入一段戀情緣故。

他淡淡提出要求：「我希望能有機會與你實際看一場《心之所向》。」

「在到網路平台租就好，我們隨時可以用放假時間看。」奈斯平靜回應。

「並不是這樣的，」蓋文把目光投向男友：「我是希望宛如學生時代的自己那樣，坐在戲院看，只是這回，身處於旁邊的人是你。」

他在不知不覺中，再度用屬於自己的途徑說明愛意，蓋文認為早年與其他相親對象的難相處，全都是為了累積起來，用來應付眼前這名仿生人。

「蓋文……」奈斯呼喚著蓋文名字，卻始終沒能做出詳細回應。

在好奇心驅使之下，哨兵往嚮導方向靠過去。

「應該沒這麼難回答吧。」他笑了笑，直到這時，才觀察到奈斯絕非是普通遲疑，而是雙眼盯著某樣東西，順著對方目光，他發現是雪花，一片不該出現在烈日之下的白色冰霜，從天而降，蓋文伸手觸碰，他感受到嚴寒，即便瞬間雪花就因為手的熱量融化，但也得到一個答案。

「那片冰原並未消失。」

**只是被隱藏，** 因為不明原因，讓應當凸顯自身特質的精神圖景僅僅只有外表改變，蓋文撇開腦袋，牢牢望著奈斯，但對方能夠給予他的，只有詫異。  
  


* * *

直到奈斯的系統通知他應該返回模控生命進行待機，仿生嚮導才匆忙離開精神圖景，蓋文感到焦慮，至今他們還沒解決問題，就必須再度分開，看著轉身即將走遠的愛人，他不禁開口叫喚。

「奈斯！」仿生人停下腳步，別過頭用灰藍眼眸打量蓋文。後者沒有說下去，他直接跑過去，拉住嚮導手臂，吻了吻對方臉頰。

「小心點。」他在後退時溫和告知，雖說為什麼會在此時這樣提醒，他也說不出所以然，只是直覺，他懼怕因為自己與奈斯做愛，以及精神圖景的變化，會招致男友惹禍上身，假若可以，他寧願寸步不離，深入了解模控生命的情況，直到他目睹奈斯點頭，轉身繼續走向人行道，坐上計程車離開，他才有個想法。

**或許我真的能親自去了解模控生命。**

事不宜遲，他隨即從口袋撈起手機，撥打一通電話，期盼能獲得回音。

* * *

手機內建的鬧鐘把不久前才剛入眠的蓋文喚醒，他迷迷糊糊地張開眼睛，先是看見手機上顯現的7：00，接著是訊息欄跳出新消息，上頭清楚寫著一串數字，哨兵的睡意馬上被掏空，他迅速起身，用手機撥打那串數字，耳邊傳來系統聲，隨後，便是某位女性講話聲。

「這邊是模控生命客服部門，請說出你的名字。」

蓋文隨即報出自己名字。

「蓋文．里德，我是DPD警探。」

客服人員似乎搜尋了些資料，幾秒鐘後才予以回應。

「我剛才查到你的搭檔資料，請問RK900有什麼問題？」

當那個女人用過於冷漠的語調喊出「RK900」，蓋文有些惱怒，但仍舊維持平淡態度，嘗試讓對話進行下去。

「他非常好，我喜歡跟他合作，只是想知道，能不能讓他終身是我的搭檔。」

他獲得沉默，但並非電話被直接掛斷，只是客服暫時離開，背景傳來窸窣聲，過了些時間，才有人回到電話前繼續說明，但已經不是稍早那名客服人員，而是改為某個男人。

「我是負責開發RK900的其中一名工程師，里德先生，你所謂的終身是自己搭檔，是希望能與RK900結合嗎？」

蓋文頓時安心不少，顯然對方是個能夠讓他講更清楚的人選。

「沒錯，」他坦言：「或者是確保他不會離開的途徑。」

「里德先生，我們沒有替仿生嚮導設計與哨兵結合的機制，但若有需要，你可以遞交申請書。」工程師解釋。

「什麼申請書？」這還是蓋文頭一次聽見所謂的申請書。

「看來沒有人跟你提過這點，但由模控生命方派出去服役的仿生嚮導，如果有哪個與他們合作的哨兵認為雙方合作愉快，可以填寫申請書，經由我們判斷沒問題後，訂下雙方之間的永久合作協議，一旦通過，除非發生重大意外，否則你們都能繼續合作。」話音剛落，蓋文就高聲回應。

「我要申請！」

「好的，相關訊息會在今天中午前傳送到你的手機，先生，祝你今日愉快。」耳邊傳來掛電話的聲響，蓋文等到另一頭完全靜默無聲，才把手機放下。

他轉頭看著自己床鋪的另一邊，彷彿瞧見奈斯渾身赤裸，在早晨時與他共同甦醒，他們能生活在這棟對蓋文而言太寬敞、寂寥的屋子，他們的精神動物勢必能讓內部注入熱情，蓋文別過頭望著坐在床邊注視主人的國王。'

「你也很期待能跟那隻哈士奇同居吧。」

棕狼晃著尾巴，抬起頭興奮吠叫。

* * *

蓋文準時踏入DPD，奈斯與平時一樣，早就在他的座位上等待。

「早安，蓋文，」不等哨兵放好東西，奈斯就笑著打招呼，並告知工作內容：「我們得去處理一樁命案，過幾分鐘就立刻外出前往案發地點。」

蓋文並沒有特別在乎案子，這確實是他的工作，但光想到出門前那通電話，還有自己申請的內容，就興奮不已，他想暫時推開案子，全心全意把消息轉告給奈斯，望著心愛的嚮導因而露出笑容，與他一同慶祝這件事，但他終究是警探，目前還是工作時間，為此，蓋文也只得暫時把心思放在工作上。

「看來又不讓我有休息機會。」他習慣性地抱怨。

奈斯忍不住皺眉：「蓋文，這本來就是你的工作，而且這回不是只有我們會去，安德森副隊長跟康納也會同行。」

「連他們也有份？看來是個規模不小的案子。」蓋文把雙臂交叉在胸前，普通案件單一哨兵跟嚮導就能處理，鮮少會需要派兩組過去協助。

「那是一起造成一對嚮導伴侶死亡的事件。」奈斯臉色有些下沉，連他的哈士奇模樣也很沮喪。

蓋文挑挑眉毛：「兩名死者都是嚮導？」他試圖確認自己沒聽錯。

仿生嚮導安靜點頭。

蓋文把手放置於奈斯肩膀：「不管是不是兇手針對嚮導的報復行為，我都會保護你。」國王在旁邊抬頭鳴叫幾次，原本尾巴垂下來的哈士奇，在此時情況有好轉些。

奈斯的灰藍眼睛擴大些許：「蓋文，我很好。」

棕髮哨兵移動手臂，改成觸碰對方腦袋，用力揉動，把整齊髮型弄亂：「你的演技有待加強。」

他看著奈斯的LED亂轉一通，但緊繃神情終於放鬆，嘴角也慢慢勾起，蓋文在此時站起身。

「我想時間差不多了，必須趕在你喋喋不休，提醒我該離開前做準備，這次需要換上黑色制服嗎？」

他剛轉身，奈斯就連忙走到他身邊：「為了以防萬一，還是穿上次那套好了，兇手可能是哨兵，我們得謹慎些。」

他們一前一後走向更衣室，不遠處的漢克望著曾讓他擔心萬分的蓋文，露出欣慰表情。

* * *

蓋文看過很多案發現場，但這還是他第一次來到這種過於古怪的地方，要不是地上躺著兩名斷氣多時的嚮導，他還真的不知道這地方發生命案。

空氣中還飄著兩名嚮導特有的氣息，他們手牽著手，嘴角掛的笑容，顯然很高興能與愛人共同殞命。

「附近鄰居說他們平常為人和善，幾乎沒有跟誰起衝突，稍早也沒人造訪，之所以得知有命案，是因為他們兩人的精神動物在主人受傷時跑去外面，死命拉著一名交通警察的褲子，把對方帶到屋內才發現屍體。」比他們早抵達案發現場的克里斯說明著。

精神動物在主人死亡後還能多活半小時，之後才會真正消失，這讓兩隻動物有時間跑去找人求助。

「米勒員警，除了屍體外，那名交警還有發現任何可能與案子有關的線索嗎？」奈斯詢問。

「確實有，」克里斯轉過身，指向屋內：「東西還放在客廳地板上。」

奈斯按照指示，走了過去，蓋文也跟在男友身旁。

「我有不好的預感。」

打從要求兩組哨兵嚮導處理這個看似跟普通命案相差無幾的案子，就讓蓋文起疑，加上得知兩名死者都是嚮導，現場還乾淨到誇張，都令棕髮哨兵產生某種質疑。

「我也是。」直到他們來到客廳，奈斯才緩緩說道，蓋文握住愛人左手，看著奈斯半蹲，用褪除皮膚層的手指觸摸那本看起來很普通的書籍。

這是嚮導能力之一，並非所有人類嚮導都具備，但仿生嚮導必然有，只要憑藉一小件死者或兇手碰過的物品，就能還原案發現場。

奈斯的LED開始轉動，眉頭逐漸皺起，形成摺痕，蓋文忍不住加重握手力道，相當憂慮事情真相，一分鐘後，奈斯把手指拿起，皮膚層快速覆蓋回去，他別過頭望著蓋文。

「兇手是哨兵。」

「好吧，果真如此，否則傑弗瑞沒必要請我跟漢克都跑來支援。」這反倒證實稍早的猜疑。

「不單單是這樣，」奈斯壓低聲音：「那名兇手還是非常罕見，數百萬名裡面才有一個的黑暗哨兵。」

「黑暗哨兵？」蓋文馬上愣住：「我上次聽見這稱呼是在學校課堂。」

打從學生時代起，就有不少關於黑暗哨兵的傳說，但多年來蓋文連一個都沒見過，對他而言，這無疑是都市傳說。

「地板上的那本書，原本屬於死者夫妻的朋友，也就是兇手，案發前兇手來找朋友，並將他們殺死。」奈斯簡略描述。

「現場非常乾淨，死者甚至沒有掙扎，除了胸口的傷痕外，沒有任何東西受到波及。」

「這情況反倒很離奇，」奈斯指出：「那名哨兵明明可以把讓自己行跡曝光的書拿走，卻讓它遺留下來，成為我還原現場的關鍵物品。」

「就像是他在嘲弄，取笑即便掌握證據，還是無法將他逮捕歸案的警方。」蓋文把雙臂抱在胸前，彷彿能瞧見看著兩名嚮導屍體，咧嘴一笑，鬆手讓書落在地面間，轉身踏出屋子的囂張模樣。

「蓋文，我得糾正一點，」奈斯在此時插嘴：「並不是『他』，應該是『她』，那名黑暗哨兵是名女性。」

「不——會——吧！」蓋文把視線轉向地面的書籍，這似乎讓情況更為棘手，他碰過的女哨兵不多，但幾乎都難以對付，現在，甚至要面對更高階的黑暗哨兵。

「我們只能藉由她給予的資訊，一路追查可能去處。」奈斯表示。

「如果她是故意的呢，」蓋文有些焦慮：「就像那些針對特定性別、種族、性向的殺手，她的目的是要讓警方派嚮導追蹤，並找機會殺死怎麼辦？」

奈斯別過頭，堅毅地注視蓋文：「即便如此，我也得追到底，因為——」不等他開口，蓋文替男友完成這句話。

「這是你的職責。」

奈斯眼神透露出柔情，顯然非常開心。

此時，蓋文的手機發出收到訊息的系統音，他隨即拿起來觀看。

「那是什麼？」奈斯不禁詢問。

雙眼瞄著螢幕的蓋文解釋：「早上我跟模控生命做出申請，希望讓你成為我的終身搭檔。」當他講完，旁邊陷入沉默，閱讀完注意事項的蓋文一把頭轉過去，就直接面對LED呈現艷紅，眼角流淌出些許水珠的奈斯抽動嘴唇，隨後就往前一躍，以雙臂摟住蓋文頸部，吻著棕髮哨兵的唇。

這吻來的突如其來，但蓋文立即就反應過來，坦然接受。

直到他瞧見漢克拉著康納往他們這邊跑來，才結束這個吻。

「現在不是放閃的時候，」康納提醒：「我們已經發現她從什麼地方離開。」

氣氛立刻轉為緊張，蓋文注視著奈斯，與對方朝彼此點頭，迅速與另一組哨兵嚮導，驅車前往那名黑暗哨兵可能出現的地點。


	13. Chapter 13

「這是怎麼回事？」蓋文因為眼前畫面忍不住呼喊。

與他一起前來的漢克相對上冷靜許多。

「看來我們沒走錯。」他邁開腳步，走到昏厥在地的某位嚮導面前，蹲下來仔細查看，這還只是其中一名遭殃的嚮導，周遭橫七豎八，躺著五名失去意識的人類嚮導，連他們的精神動物也尚未清醒，普遍情況下，即便主人昏迷，精神很少會受到同樣影響。

康納謹慎地站在搭檔旁邊詢問：「有發現什麼嗎？」

「非常奇怪，」漢克皺起眉頭表示：「他們現在實際上已經醒來，卻無法睜開眼睛，全身也無法動彈。」

不等蓋文開口，奈斯就轉身靠近離他最近的嚮導，以手輕觸對方額頭。

「奈斯，我猜想你是想把人喚醒吧，」他推測，他的男友不發一語，只是沉默點頭，蓋文把手搭在對方肩上提醒：「希望你別逞強。」

「這並不算在強迫自己，」他表示：「既然我有能力，就得嘗試。」他褪除皮膚層，手掌在此時發出些微亮光，蓋文留意到原本緊閉雙眼的嚮導，五官抽動，隨後就緩緩睜開雙眼，直視奈斯。

「現在幾點？」剛甦醒，他就提出疑惑。

「晚上10點。」仿生嚮導回答。

「我竟然睡到這時間，」他用手揉揉腦袋，別開腦袋，視線四處亂飄，似乎在找尋某個東西：「在什麼地方，為什麼不見了？」他語氣極為焦慮，奈斯只得試圖安慰。

「冷靜點，先生，你不妨告訴我們，自己在找什麼。」

嚮導低下頭，輕聲呢喃：「莎蓮娜。」

「莎……等等，我沒弄錯的話，這是一名女人？」蓋文詢問，並與奈斯交換一個眼神，後者隨即接下去問。

「她是不是哨兵？」

情緒相當低落的嚮導點著頭解釋：「沒錯，她帶著一隻角雕，抵達這條街道，我跟你們看見的這些嚮導朋友都被她深深吸引，她說自己名為莎蓮娜，是初次來到底特律的迷途羔羊，希望我們幫助她。接著就伸出手，請我們靠過去，不知怎地，大家還真的湊上前去，當我對上她的灰色雙眼，頓時暈頭轉向，接著就失去意識。」

「她有提到自己要去什麼地方，或者你在暈倒前，有看見她的離去方向嗎？」奈斯沉穩問道。

嚮導終於把頭抬起來一些：「她說自己要去湖邊，老天，我是不是惹上麻煩？」

「完全沒有！」蓋文在此時插話進來：「她在來這裡前剛殺死兩名嚮導，你告訴我們犯人去處，替我們減少很多調查時間。」

男子眨眨眼：「真的？」他有些難以置信。

「當然。」蓋文咧嘴一笑。

「其他人大概過半小時左右就會醒來，為了以防你們被盯上，稍後請前往DPD等候協助。」查看過其他嚮導情況的康納，在此時表示。

「謝謝，請小心謹慎，她似乎非常討厭嚮導，也許是我的錯覺，但在昏倒前一秒，我從她的灰色虹膜內，發現純粹的恨，這大概是她想殺死嚮導原因。」那名嚮導不禁提醒。

「但她沒殺死你，還有你的朋友們，」奈斯悄然提醒：「或許這股恨意，並非針對所有嚮導。」

男子的表情寫著他可不信，幸好，擅長打圓場的漢克在這時介入。

「非常感謝你的配合，」他用手推動奈斯背脊，別過頭衝著嚮導說道：「祝你有個美好夜晚。」

險些發生的紛爭就這樣落幕，當他們離開男子聽力可及範圍，蓋文湊近男友。

「沒想到你會為這種事跟他吵，奈斯，當你跟他說出自己認為莎蓮娜可能不到憎恨嚮導時，LED整個爆紅。」蓋文曾認定奈斯不會有太大的情緒波動，直到親眼目睹一件讓對方在真正意義上生氣的插曲。

「我認為至少要有基本判斷能力，如果她真的恨嚮導，就不可能放過自己偶然遭遇的所有嚮導，但事實上，卻只是把他們弄暈，顯然先前殺人是出於其他原因。」奈斯別過頭，眉頭略微皺起。

「我支持你，」蓋文仰起腦袋，凝視高掛天際的月亮：「在獲得進一步證據前，誰都不該隨意下定論。」

另一邊的漢克，邊走邊顯露出若有所思模樣，他用手捏住下巴，口中喃喃說著：「我聽過這名字……」

蓋文別過頭，目光飄到老友身上：「你是說莎蓮娜？」

「沒錯，」年長哨兵隨即說明：「這名字很耳熟，而且精神動物為角雕的哨兵非常稀少。」

「正確上來說，哨兵的動物幾乎不會是鳥類，」康納告知：「但這也意味著找尋方式簡單許多。」話音剛落，他就把頭抬起，凝視天空，其他三人也做出同樣反應。

雖然這也只是其中一個辦法，假如莎蓮娜把精神動物收回去，他們就得採取探查軌跡方式，但若運氣夠好，就能瞧見一隻身型巨大，普通人類看不見的角雕輕拍翅膀，滑過天際。

現階段僅知道對方打算前往湖，雖說不知道詳細理由，以及她是否還駐足在原地，卻也只有這方法。

眾人邊循著軌跡，一路前往靠近橋墩的湖面，當他們已經能從遠處看見目的地當下，奈斯伸手指向高空。

「那是……」

蓋文是頭一個做出反應的人，他別過頭，順著男友手勢留意到對方要表達的意思。

一隻全身漆黑的鷹在高空盤旋，蓋文驅動五感中的視覺，瞇起眼睛，企圖把鷹看清楚，不出幾秒，就證實猜測。

「果真是角雕，待會小心點。」他沒有轉頭，直接就用平常音量提醒站在後方的漢克他們。

四人的精神動物隨即跑到主人前方，兩名仿生嚮導張開防護罩，讓他們搭檔能夠避開大部分傷害，縱然對於黑暗哨兵可能用處不大，卻總比完全沒預防來的好。

那隻原本在夜空盤旋的角雕，在飛行到某個時間點時忽然轉向，瞄準四人直撲而來。普遍來說，精神動物造成的攻擊並不會多巨大，牠們多是代替主人探查附近情況，除非情況所需，否則不會自行出擊，但當角雕的喙觸碰到奈斯施展的防護罩，仿生嚮導大幅往後退，吃痛地發出聲響。

「嗷。」

蓋文猛然轉身，額頭冒出些許汗珠。

「你受傷了？」他連忙關心。

「我很好，只是沒想到有精神動物幾乎能用一次撞擊，就差點把防護罩弄破，總之，小心點！」

蓋文隨即把視線放回角雕上，巨鷹在攻擊完康納的防護罩無果後，便轉身飛向湖畔方向。

「我們走！」漢克大喊，蓋文點著頭，兩名接收到訊息的嚮導，小跑步跟在搭檔後方，盡可能保持張開防護罩的狀態。

還沒等到他們真正靠近，就優先看見追捕一陣子的目標——莎蓮娜站在湖畔的其中一顆大石頭上，角雕就站在主人手掌上，就那隻鷹的體型來看，這姿勢非常勉強。

「你們就是被派往DPD的仿生嚮導吧。」

康納率先做出回應：「正確。」

奈斯安靜詢問：「你是為了要引出我們才殺人？」

「不，並不是，」她縱身一躍，輕巧抵達地面：「你們追查的那對夫妻，原本就是預定目標，只是在我殺人後恰巧聽聞DPD有派仿生嚮導過去協助，好奇心讓我把離自己最近的嚮導弄暈，藉此親眼目睹順著線索走來這邊的你們。」

她往前走動，停留在距離奈斯不到二公尺的地方，伸手輕觸防護罩邊緣：「真有趣，仿生嚮導製造的防禦機制，其實跟普通的人類嚮導相差無幾。」

蓋文的內心升起一股無名火，他直接走到奈斯面前，衝著那名擁有一頭鮮紅頭髮的哨兵大吼。

「離他遠點！」

莎蓮娜非但沒有往後退，甚至露出一抹笑容：「你是他的伴侶吧。」她的手臂一揮，直接朝防護罩砸來，蓋文因為受到保護並未受傷，但負責章開防護罩的奈斯卻立刻受到波及，摀住胸膛，眼睛猛然睜大，看起來有些痛苦。

蓋文趕緊跑到男友身旁，伸手攬住對方身軀，低頭呢喃：「別勉強自己。」

奈斯硬撐著身子，扭頭對上蓋文的碧綠眼睛：「我得保護你。」

「沒關係，把防護罩收回去吧，過去總是要你擔任我的後盾，這回換我主動站出來了。」他轉過頭，視線飄向莎蓮娜，眼神在對上那名女人時成為利刃，直接投擲出去，意圖要造成實質傷害。

莎蓮娜僅有皺眉，這樣做遠遠不夠。

「拜託，我可沒殺死你心愛的嚮導。」

「但你卻傷害一對感情融洽的夫妻。」漢克在這時走到蓋文身旁，試圖表達自己也要出手的立場，棕髮哨兵留意到對方面前的防護罩也消失無蹤，他從眼角餘光，發現康納已經跑到奈斯旁邊，兩隻狗就站在主人面前等待。

「我並不是故意要殺人。」她指出。

「那是什麼原因，總該有合理解釋吧。」蓋文不禁開口。

「我認為你無法理解，」莎蓮娜用灰色眼眸凝望蓋文：「擁有伴侶的你，沒辦法體會始終被拒絕的哨兵痛苦。」

「也許吧，」蓋文輕眨眼睛：「但純粹的被婉拒，或是情傷，不代表你就可以奪走他人性命。」順著眼神，等待多時的國王就往前衝，下一秒，漢克的相撲就跟隨上去。

一狼一熊意圖要把飛在半空的角雕咬下來，鷹相當不悅，企圖要用鳥喙攻擊哨兵們的精神動物，國王嘶吼著，相撲瘋狂拍動熊爪，與此同時，莎蓮娜往前奔跑，掄起右邊臂膀，將拳頭瞄準蓋文身體揮來，棕髮哨兵即時做出反應，以雙手抵擋這波攻擊，他的身體往後退些，同時感受到強烈痛楚，即便只憑一個拳頭，但莎蓮娜充分展現黑暗哨兵超越普通哨兵的體能，她咧嘴一笑，撈起左手，嘗試要以雙手展開攻擊，蓋文相當緊張，他絲毫沒把握自己能撐下去。

「蓋文！」他聽見漢克在旁邊大吼，中年哨兵呼喚相撲回到身旁，國王跑向莎蓮娜，想要在後者出擊前阻止，與此同時，蓋文除了傾聽，身體絲毫沒辦法挪動半步，顯然黑暗哨兵具有某種能壓制其他哨兵的潛質，致使他只能待在原地等著挨打。

就在拳頭快速朝他臉頰飛來，即將造成真正傷害前一秒，蓋文的手臂被某個人往後方拉扯，接著，他隨即發現把他帶離原地的對象。

「奈斯？」嚮導用手製造防護罩，促使莎蓮娜的拳頭沒有接近蓋文，隨後，保護層就破損，停留在距離奈斯大約五公分的位置。

「你很大膽，」她壓低聲音：「明明只是嚮導，卻想站前線。」

「嚮導並不如你想像柔弱。」奈斯冷靜回應，接著沒有繼續發言，倒是莎蓮娜，灰色眼眸緩緩擴大，神情也從不屑轉為詫異。

「你……你竟敢……」

蓋文立刻明白自己男友做了什麼，先前出現的畫面充斥腦海，此時他只想讓奈斯恢復平時模樣。

「奈斯，快停止！」他試圖往前走，赫然發現自己動彈不得，奈斯視線牢牢盯著莎蓮娜，沒有回應蓋文呼喊。

「你會受傷的！」他再度大吼，瘋狂想移動腿部，但還是無果，蓋文只把腦袋撇開，朝另一邊探去，赫然發現莎蓮娜的角雕因為失去意識，直接摔落在地面上，至於康納跟漢克也被釘在原地，他們只能搖搖頭，表明別無他法，在場所有精神動物都因為奈斯散發的強烈攻勢昏厥。

「你最好聽自己男友的話，否則只能等死。」得知自己沒辦法移動的莎蓮娜，轉而把雙臂抱在胸前，淡漠指出。

蓋文相當焦慮，深怕對方的言語化為現實。

「我真的需要你停止傷害自己！」他喊出第三句話，就在這時，奈斯終於把腦袋轉動，視線瞥著蓋文。

「這是我現在所能做的，」他用過於平靜的口吻訴說，隨後一個轉身，就把精神力施加到最大，莎蓮娜的高傲神態瞬間垮掉，眼皮垂落，往後方直接倒下去，但奈斯同樣因為耗盡全身氣力，身軀整個軟下去，LED也緩緩停止轉動。

「奈斯！」蓋文伴隨叫喊，跑過去在仿生嚮導碰到地面前接住對方，他輕撫男友臉頰，低頭靠著愛人身軀，淚水緩緩滑落：「我早就說過別逞強了……」

此時的他，沒能留意到旁邊變化，只能專心注視被他抱在懷裡的仿生男友。

* * *

就結果上來說，這場行動是成功的，但蓋文卻整個人被掏空，從他們逮捕莎蓮娜，回DPD審問期間都沒反應，直到他看著奈斯被送往模控生命的維修中心，才站在工作室門口，讓目光瞄準亮起的紅燈，偶爾眨眨眼，擺明要等到奈斯維修好，即便時間遙遙無期，他也堅持要守候下去。

案子帶來的疲憊如排山倒海般侵蝕身體，連國王也因為蓋文太勞累，無法繼續待在現實世界，蓋文僅能倚靠在冰冷牆壁邊，扭頭望著工作室，期盼當門重新開啟，就能見到完好如初，朝他微笑的溫和仿生人。

時間彷彿失去概念，他僅能憑藉與奈斯的種種記憶，嘗試穩定情緒，直到紅燈轉暗，他才瞧見一名工程師走出維修室。

「情況如何？」棕髮哨兵連忙詢問。

「我們已經把障礙排除，但是——」工程師面有難色，別過頭避開蓋文神情，才終於把結果道出：「精神動物消失了，現在的他已經無法算是一名嚮導。」

蓋文感到天旋地轉，他捂住太陽穴，用手撐住身子，除了盼望純粹是自己聽錯，他什麼都沒能如願講出來。


	14. Chapter 14

「對不起，蓋文，我沒辦法繼續陪在你身邊了。」

此時的奈斯，已經離開維修室，看起來宛如跟平時沒兩樣，但打從蓋文再度瞧見對方第一眼起，就清楚查覺到工程師所言不假，哈士奇憑空消失，他無法從對方身上探查到屬於嚮導的溫暖氣息，甚至當國王跑過去，焦慮聞著仿生人的腿，奈斯也毫無知覺，蓋文推斷這是對方看不見精神動物緣故。

「為什麼要這樣講？」他冷漠詢問。

「事情很明顯，我不再是嚮導，對於你而言可有可——」奈斯的LED大幅偏轉，眉頭皺起，企圖要解釋，但蓋文卻往前走到仿生人面前，縮短彼此距離。

「住嘴！」他聲音有些大，奈斯因為這句話愣住，只能緊盯蓋文碧綠眼眸不放：「別用『可有可無』形容自己，你是因為身分改變才妄自菲薄，還是有其他原因？」

「這是事實，蓋文，答案很明顯，我完全沒辦法如先前那樣在工作上協助你，那又有什麼資格站在你身側。」奈斯指出。

「很好，你提到重點了，第一，我完全不在乎你能不能在工作上予以協助，第二，我對於你的愛，」他往前移動些，讓雙方差距更短：「與身分無關。」剛講完，他就貼上奈斯的唇。

蓋文在雙方臉頰貼合後一秒，就感受到淚水沿著奈斯眼眶緩緩滑落，這促使他用手抱住男友身軀，嘴唇開啟，伸展舌頭對奈斯提出邀約，仿生人馬上張嘴，他們的舌頭頓時纏繞在一塊，暖流透過吻傳達至全身，蓋文明白這才不僅是他需要，也是奈斯期盼，藍眼仿生人絲毫不想離開，光是這個吻，就足以說明真相。

蓋文並未浪費時間，剛結束吻，他就維持擁抱愛人姿勢，把腦袋往後退些，促使雙方鼻子相互觸碰。

「如果我說自己會試圖跟模控生命爭取呢，使出渾身解數，也要讓他們答應讓你陪伴在我身邊。」他眨眨眼，等待回應。

「但我無法擔任嚮導……」奈斯仍舊有些焦慮。

蓋文稍微皺眉：「就說了，是不是嚮導無所謂，」他稍微踮起腳尖，朝戀人眼角種植一吻： **「我只要你。」**

他看著奈斯的LED開始轉動，頻率快速上升，顏色些不穩定，但仿生人的神情卻非常喜悅，還清楚顯現出滿足。

「蓋文，」他的呼喚，讓哨兵安心，奈斯閉上眼睛，緩緩講述著：「我很想要，」輕微藍色光暈在他的臉頰兩側浮現，這讓蓋文感到難為情，答案，也呼之欲出，奈斯把眼睛睜開，直視男友：「你能給我嗎？」

這是性愛邀約，但蓋文並未察覺到絲毫慾火，他望著自己心愛的對象，悄悄勾起嘴角。

「當然。」一個傾身，他們重新吻上彼此的唇。

* * *

在蓋文抱著自己男友打開門剎那，才驚覺自己進步多少，當他跟奈斯在模控生命維修室前接吻，接受仿生人邀約當下就開始勃起，卻還有辦法用十分鐘開車載對方返回家中，直到進臥室才把情慾爆發出來。

蓋文沒有多想，就迅速拉起奈斯的白色外套，替對方脫除繁雜裝束，仿生人雙頰的色調在此時更為清晰。

「蓋文，我可以自己來。」他安靜表示。

「囉嗦！」蓋文大聲阻止，手臂挪動，開始推動奈斯身上那件黑色內襯，隔著布料，他觸摸到結實胸肌，雖然是人造，觸感卻不輸真正的肌肉：「我就是要幫你脫。」剛說完，他已經拉起內襯，讓底下的身材一覽無遺，接著換成脫奈斯褲子。

「蓋文，那你自己的衣服呢？」奈斯慌忙詢問，蓋文把手從仿生人的褲頭移開，直起身子，凝視著奈斯，沒有做出回應，就甩開外套跟鞋子，把襯衫拉起，一把褪下長褲，但就在他剩下黑色三角褲時，奈斯卻開口了：「暫停！」蓋文還真的放開手，等待男友說話，奈斯隨即接續：「我想幫你脫最後一件。」

「那麼你能同意我幫你脫褲子嗎？」他詢問。

奈斯將鞋子拉開，並褪除長褲，露出白皙長腿。

「我們能一起脫對方的底褲。」他建議，蓋文隨即咧嘴一笑。

「這樣做更好。」他重新伸手，扣住奈斯的白色底褲邊緣，奈斯的手指也勾住蓋文那件黑色三角褲不放，他們甚至透過眼神交流，就在同一時間把褲子往下拉。

蓋文的慾望隨著縫隙彈跳出來，奈斯在瞧見稍微豎起，前端留著些許白濁的硬挺時，LED快速變紅。

「這比我在虛擬空間看見的還大。」他忍不住用手托起硬物，喃喃稱讚。

與此同時，蓋文真正瞧見奈斯的性愛模組，如果沒特別說明，他絲毫不會認為那是人造物。

「你的也不錯，」他勾起嘴角，輕戳肉柱邊緣，有些軟癱的模組頓時抽動下，奈斯因而發出喘息：「放輕鬆，」蓋文把腦袋湊近仿生人耳畔：「儘管說出你想要的一切就好。」

「我……這是我第一次看見你的陰莖，比我想像還壯碩。」奈斯眨了好幾次眼，試圖說出自身看法，蓋文從男友身側單手摟住對方，下半身與奈斯相互貼觸，左手掌同時撈著自己的慾望與奈斯的性愛模組。

「我希望你陪在我身邊，」蓋文壓低聲音，開始令兩根硬物摩擦：「無論用什麼身分，只要知道，」他抬起頭，沒有停止手邊動作：「我愛你。」

奈斯發出輕柔喘息，眼神有些迷離，視線飄向蓋文，灰藍眼眸明確撰寫著興奮。

「我也是。」隨著話語，仿生人把自己的手摸向雙方昂揚貼合處，手指與蓋文的交扣，他們凝視對方，隨著連續磨蹭的動作，把彼此帶向情慾高峰。

即便不是真正的人類，奈斯仍舊可以表現充滿性慾的反應，當高潮來臨，奈斯的性愛模組彈跳幾次，噴灑出透明液體，仰起腦袋吐著輕微嘆息。

「還想要更多？」蓋文安靜探詢。

高潮餘韻促使奈斯只能微微點頭，連個字都無法講述。

蓋文憑藉一個小動作，就明瞭對方意思，他把重量比自己輕很多的奈斯往後方壓，撈過枕頭墊在對方臀部上，單手抬高仿生人的大腿，另一手則輕柔撫過臀部，感受緊緻皮膚，他低頭吻了下男友的腳踝，接著才用手指抵住穴口。

「真沒想到模控生命把你做的跟人類沒兩樣。」蓋文不禁讚嘆。

「這是他們一開始講求的環節。」奈斯解釋。

「很好，我非常喜歡。」他衝著男友微笑，率先伸展食指，沿著狹窄通道擠入柔軟內壁。

奈斯的LED開始轉動，其速度讓蓋文有些不快，他稍微皺眉，在持續將手指推送至甬道深處期間，低頭吻上奈斯額頭。

「我需要你冷靜，」他表示：「性愛不該帶著緊張、懼怕，你得學會沉溺在其中。」

這番話多少帶來效用，LED的確在不久後減緩轉動速度，顏色也慢慢從艷紅變為亮黃。

即便他們早就在虛擬空間上床過，但換來現實，不免讓蓋文謹慎許多，他直到把手指擠壓到自己無法繼續前進的位置，才緩緩把中指對準後穴縫隙：「忍一下。」隨著吐露出來的提醒，他瞧見奈斯閉上眼睛，蓋文深吸口氣，用極為溫柔的方式，把手指送進去。

就算胯下之間已經明顯腫脹，叫囂想要深入仿生嚮導的體內盡情散播情慾，試圖滿足彼此，蓋文卻堅持要忍耐至擴張最大才提槍上陣，奈斯把眼睛瞇一條縫。

「你總能帶給我驚訝。」

蓋文咧嘴一笑：「我還以為這句是要拿來形容你的。」

他滿意地注視把腦袋轉開，避免讓男友察覺LED又在亂轉，神情顯露羞愧模樣的奈斯。

「閉——閉嘴。」奈斯稍微結巴，模仿人類的咒罵方式。

此時的蓋文已經用中指將柔軟內壁打開許多，他連同食指把手指退出，抬起奈斯大腿的右手施加些許力量，把角度擴張更大，左手握住硬挺，身軀挪動到奈斯穴口前方，用留著幾滴濁液的尖端抵住縫隙：「我喜歡你罵人的模樣。」

他成功促使奈斯將臉摀住，蓋文就在這時候挺身一刺，成功把慾望刺進奈斯體內，蓋文沒能確知仿生人是否有性慾，卻終究滿足於男友流露的陶醉神情，奈斯仰起腦袋，手指滑過蓋文臉頰。

「我沒想到這麼舒服。」仿生人的灰藍眼眸睜大些許，神色多出一股癡迷。

「這就是人類熱愛做愛原因。」蓋文傾身抱起奈斯左半身，加重力量，試圖把濃烈情慾送往奈斯全身，後者把腦袋貼住蓋文胸膛，輕微喘氣，低頭凝視在體內連續進出的粗大陰莖。

「我認為自己會上癮。」

「若有需要，歡迎你隨時跟我說。」蓋文湊近奈斯嘴唇，在無預警中吻上去，仿生人有些詫異，但立即就用同樣方式回應。

蓋文維持接吻狀態，下半身依然在猛烈抽插，埋入奈斯體內的陰莖由於緊緻穴口的擠壓又腫漲些許，從LED色調與奈斯表情來看，無疑都是極為享受。

「奈斯，」當他們快要直抵高峰，蓋文先停止接吻，喃喃講述心願：「請搬過來與我居住，」他伸手將仿生人推往床鋪，讓雙方四目相交：「成為一輩子的——」翠綠與灰藍直接對上：「丈夫。」

淚水沿著奈斯眼眶流淌出來，這是出於感動，奈斯勾起嘴角，露出微笑。

「我願意。」

高潮在下一秒順利到來，蓋文把愛液全數交代在奈斯體內，仿生人的性愛模組也噴發出大量透明液體。

除了性愛歡愉，蓋文還連帶感受到灑落在彼此身上的真摯愛意。

* * *

「我到現在還是覺得不可思議。」蓋文低頭拉了拉自己身上的黑色西裝，奈斯走過來替他整理領帶。

「就像是場夢境？」他咧嘴一笑。

蓋文沉默點頭，接著訴說：「不過就一年前，我沒去特別思考，甚至不曾認為自己真能擁有陪伴在身旁的對象。」

「這在哨兵中可是大新聞，過去從未有任何哨兵結婚對象連嚮導都不是。」奈斯輕柔指出。

棕髮哨兵轉身把奈斯摟進懷裡：「無論你怎麼說，我仍舊認定唯一的對象非你不可。」

「這就是你拒絕福勒隊長幫你找新搭檔理由？」仿生人詢問。

「就如同我所說的，除非每次都不同，否則我拒絕擁有固定搭檔。」蓋文講述著他重申過無數次的言論。

外頭傳來鈴鐺聲，那是暗示他們該出場的聲音，蓋文隨即朝奈斯伸出手。

「輪到我們現身。」

奈斯咧嘴一笑，馬上握住未婚夫的手，與對方拉開布幕，在擔任牧師的漢克祝福下，吻上彼此的唇，成為世界上第一對非哨兵與嚮導組成的伴侶。

* * *

蓋文在夜間猛然驚醒，他覺得有些古怪，彷彿有某件事正在發生，在他甦醒同時，才發現國王已經從精神圖景離開，自從奈斯失去心愛的哈士奇，國王就沮喪到長時間待在精神圖景，唯有在蓋文需要時才會跑到現實世界，此時棕狼的行為，讓蓋文皺眉。

「你是不是發現什麼了？」他好奇詢問。

狼甩動尾巴，打算帶領他尋求答案，蓋文有種直覺，認定這件事不單單與他有關，於是輕搖原本躺在他身邊，渾身赤裸的奈斯，仿生人沒多久就清醒，張開眼睛注視丈夫。

「怎麼回事，蓋文，現在還是半夜，難道有緊急案件發生，但我沒收到任何通知。」仿生人一臉困惑，蓋文則是舉起手，將大拇指瞄準床邊。

「把衣服穿好，國王能引導我們看見答案。」

目前奈斯已經看不見精神動物，卻還是望著蓋文指的方向呆呆點頭，撈起被他細心摺好的襯衫，迅速穿回去，牽起愛人的手，在對方帶領下踏出房間。

原以為國王只是發現某隻亂跑到他們家附近的貓狗或精神動物之類的，但沒想到他們會一路抵達附近公園，最後，國王停駐在池塘邊，低頭往其中一個地方猛力嗅探。

「搞什麼？」蓋文皺起眉頭。

沉默一陣子的奈斯，卻在此時走了過去，蹲下身凝視國王。

「好久不見。」他輕喚，蓋文身軀大幅抖動。

「你現在能夠看見他？」

奈斯別過頭，對丈夫微笑：「就在國王開始聞草地時，我又能重新瞧見他的存在。」

蓋文疑惑地跟著來到他們旁邊：「那這小子究竟要我們來這邊做什麼？」至今他還沒弄懂這問題。

此時嗅探到一半的國王突然往後退一些，還朝地面搖尾巴，開心吠叫，蓋文立即便認出那是棕狼過去要與哈士奇親近的標準動作，但他並未發現哈士奇重新現身，但還是循著視線，往國王面前飄去。

一團純白，宛如棉花糖的東西在地面上移動，奈斯朝白色物體招手，不明東西才轉過頭，站起身，縱身躍到仿生人面前。

白色東西移動的方式與身形，促使蓋文爆出笑聲。

「那——那是什麼鬼東西？」他難以克制，只能摀住肚子狂笑。

至於奈斯，則是非常冷靜地輕撫停在他面前的生物，「北極兔，」他溫柔呢喃：「前身是我的哈士奇。」

蓋文的笑聲終於消失，神情也嚴肅許多，他注視著瞇起眼睛，享受按摩的北極兔。

「那是我所認識的哈士奇？」他有些意外，從任何角度上來看，兔子都無法與狗產生聯想。

奈斯別過頭凝視逐漸朝北極兔走來的國王：「至少，國王認為是。」

在奈斯與他四目相交的動作中，他們逐漸被送往另一個地方，寒風吹拂過蓋文身軀，他忍不住發抖，接著就面帶微笑。

「我的愛人，再度成為嚮導。」

他咧嘴一笑，用親暱神情與奈斯享受這份歡快。


	15. Chapter 15

隔天，他們清醒後立即踏上奈斯的精神圖景，這片虛擬空間再度變回蓋文初次前來的冰天雪地。

「一切又得重新開始。」他隨意走動著，喃喃指出。

「但是這回情況會順利不少，」奈斯伸手把北極兔抱在懷裡，走到蓋文旁邊：「我有你的相伴。」

棕髮哨兵面帶微笑，奈斯透過言語，充分展現自信與熱愛，蓋文低頭在丈夫額頭種植一吻。

「其他人必然會驚訝萬分。」

奈斯平靜回應：「我深深相信。」

從精神空間到回到現實不過花費五分鐘，此時他們終於能用熟悉的氣息包覆彼此，安靜享受這份美好。

* * *

「里德先生，我們暫時還沒推出這項服務。」

櫃台人員的應對，讓蓋文的下巴整個垮掉，他伸手指了指站在旁邊的等待的奈斯：「你是說他沒辦法重新登記，像先前那樣成為你們底下的嚮導？」他試圖確認。

「這是模控生命頭一次碰上失去精神動物的嚮導，在之後重新把精神體帶回身邊，而且根據你們說法……」她稍稍皺眉，有些不確定：「回來的動物甚至不是先前登記在系統裡的哈士奇，而是兔子？」

「我可沒撒謊，」蓋文把雙臂抱在胸前：「不信你可以隨便找一名自己很熟的哨兵或嚮導親自確認。」

櫃台人員感到為難：「對不起，先生，我並非要故意找你麻煩，只是……」

這些客套話被哨兵直接打斷。

「他還能在DPD繼續擔任我的搭檔嗎？」

櫃台人員立刻愣住，不僅是她，連奈斯也有同樣反應，畢竟他們過來前，蓋文沒有提及拉著嚮導伴侶跑來模控生命大廈的理由。

擁有多年經驗的櫃台人員沒有浪費時間，立刻就低頭凝視螢幕，手指飛快滑過鍵盤，試圖要盡快讓事情落幕，蓋文不發一語，雙眼緊盯奈斯的灰藍眼眸，後者也做出同樣舉止，沒多久，他們就聽見從櫃台傳來的聲音。

「可以，放心好的，里德先生、RK9——」

「他也是里德！」蓋文突如其來的行為，促使奈斯把腦袋別過去，顧台人員雖然雙頰泛起些許紅暈，但沒有把慌張表現出來，她連忙改口。

「好的， **兩位里德先生** ，我剛才替你們跟DPD聯繫過，只要頂頭上司同意，日後進行任務時身邊的嚮導是誰都可以。」

「像是普通員警那樣？」奈斯詢問。

櫃台人員點點頭：「沒錯，就是這意思。」

「他以後都不用每天回來模控生命大廈檢查跟待機？」蓋文仍然有些懷疑。

「保證不用，這點在他上次失去精神體後，就有相關人員特別用電話說明過。」從這段話語中，蓋文清楚探查出緊張，也許是因為對方得知那名與他進行對話的客服，被痛罵到快哭出來，擅長感應人心的奈斯，才試圖說些話減緩氣氛。

「這樣就夠了。」他一說完，就伸手拉住蓋文手臂，嘗試把對方拖走，雖然腦袋裡還有大量問題想說出來，卻因為顧慮到丈夫想法，只得任由奈斯把他帶出模控生命大廈。

當身後的自動門一關閉，奈斯才轉身望著蓋文。

「你剛才說我是里德先生？」

「難道不是嗎？」蓋文攤攤手：「打從我們結婚後，我就認定你的名字是奈斯．里德。」

「我從一開始就沒有姓氏，而且這名字也沒實際登記。」仿生嚮導有些難為情，蓋文緩緩說著。

「我並不需要任何文書證明，這是愛，就算你反對，在我心目中你依然是另一名里德先生。」他的語氣很平靜，沒有絲毫情緒波動，奈斯有些意外，但馬上就恢復過來，衝著丈夫點頭。

蓋文的手機在這當下響起，他立即接起電話，耳畔隨即傳來漢克的聲音。

「蓋文，你們還要多久才會過來？」中年哨兵語氣有些惡劣，顯然等到相當不耐煩，蓋文聽見背景傳來熊跟狗的叫聲，看來兩人的精神動物心情很好，而漢克的提醒，促使他想到某件事，蓋文先是把手機拿遠，遮住螢幕，扭頭望著奈斯，壓低聲音詢問。

「現在幾點了？」

奈斯舉起雙手，分別比出1跟2，蓋文立即知曉漢克憤怒理由，他連忙把注意力放回手機上。

「我待會就到。」他感覺雙頰發燙。

「大概還要多久？」漢克依然維持惱怒語調。

「15分鐘！」這是蓋文預計從模控生命大廈前往約定地點的最快時間，在即將掛電話前他還補充一句，「為了補償，待會你要吃什麼，費用都算我的。」

「算你識相。」漢克口吻終於恢復平日的和善，隨著掛手機的聲音，蓋文也結束通話，轉身拉起愛人臂膀。

「我們遲到了！」

當他跑向汽車時，身後的奈斯連忙回應。

「抱歉，蓋文，我忘記要系統提醒自己這件事。」

蓋文在他們衝進汽車前座，扣好安全帶後，別過頭注視仿生人的灰藍虹膜。

「我反倒喜歡這樣的你。」

奈斯稍微歪頭，額角的LED轉動半圈，未能理解丈夫意思，但也不想開口探究，蓋文轉動方向盤，把車開向馬路，透過後照鏡，他瞧見趴在後座的國王，以及自從改變體型後，就喜歡窩在狼背脊上的兔子。

奈斯不時提議蓋文可以走某條目前保持空曠的巷子，減少前往約定地點所耗費的時間。

這平凡而甜蜜的幸福，促使他著迷。

* * *

蓋文把車停在他跟漢克在一星期前約好的餐廳，當中年哨兵得知奈斯的精神動物回到對方身邊，便急著要了解詳細情況，蓋文也暫時請假一星期，將時間耗費在協助奈斯恢復過去巔峰狀態上，目前奈斯的冰原已經正式跟蓋文的虛擬電影院重新融合，這都要感謝他們兩人的精神動物願意配合，還有那幾場發生在虛擬空間與現實的火熱性愛。

蓋文即將在隔天與奈斯以伴侶關係重返DPD工作岡位，今天這場會面，也許是他僅存的悠閒光陰。

雖說地點是漢克挑的，但他早有準備，直接選擇蓋文最常去的那間餐廳，這讓哨兵前往時放鬆不少。

門一被敞開，漢克就拉著康納跑來迎接他們。

「你們看起來情況很好。」他笑著指出。

「電話中提到的兔子呢？」康納似乎迫不急待，國王則是揹著北極兔走到他們面前，仿生嚮導瞧見兔子後，雙眼就猛然睜大。

漢克也露出詫異神情。

「我們特地找過北極兔的相關資料，但沒料到他竟然真的……」老警探沒有實際講出來，他把腦袋別開，望著奈斯：「這說法會冒犯到你嗎？」

奈斯親切搖頭：「安德森副隊長，你是想說腿細長成這樣吧？我當然不在意，畢竟這是事實。」

當康納伸手把兔子用手抱住時，漢克跟警用仿生人的精神動物也溜過去，身形龐大的白熊小跑步時，促使蓋文感受到些許晃動，但當他把視線轉開，表情立刻轉變成相當驚訝。

「等等，那是什麼！康納的德國狼犬呢？」

漢克連轉頭去看都不用，直接用慵懶聲音告知：「顯而易見，是隻黑貴賓。」

「黑！貴！賓！」蓋文的呼喊，導致店裡不少客人把視線投向他們，紛紛露出不悅神情，此時，餐廳老闆走了過來，輕拍蓋文肩膀。

「冷靜點，蓋文，我想你們可以去位置坐下來聊。」

蓋文還想多說，一轉頭就發現奈斯代替老闆，接著拉住愛人的臂膀，就這樣，蓋文總算能與漢克他們前往預定桌位，進入正題。

「康納的德國狼犬是怎麼變成這副模樣的。」蓋文的視線不斷在康納跟跳躍至主人身上，試圖嗅著北極兔氣味的黑貴賓之間轉動。

「我也不清楚，只知道睡到一半忽然驚醒，睜開眼就發現過去熟悉的德國狼犬忽然改變品種。」康納坦言。

「在此之前有發生什麼異狀嗎？」蓋文詢問。

「沒有，」康納搖搖頭：「我單純是改變生活習慣。」

「習慣？」奈斯重複最後一個詞彙。

「我接受漢克的邀請，搬過去與他一起居住。」康納轉頭衝著漢克微笑，後者也很開心。

「這麼說來，你沒有經歷過精神動物消失，就在毫無障礙的情形下碰見與奈斯同樣情形。」蓋文點點頭。

「這算是好事，」漢克扭頭凝視兩名嚮導，接著才把視線放回蓋文臉上：「顯然我們現在瞧見的型態，才是他們精神動物原本模樣。」

「等等，我不懂……」蓋文眉頭緊蹙，徹底被搞糊塗：「這話是什麼意思？」

漢克挑起右側眉毛：「奈斯沒跟你提過嗎，還是他尚未留意到？」

蓋文扭頭望著身旁的愛人，後者搖晃腦袋，未能替丈夫解惑，此時，漢克才把身軀往後挪動，讓自己用更為舒適的方式坐在椅子上。

「大概是因為你們還沒回去辦案，康納的精神動物改變後跟他辦案過二次，頭一起案子我就發覺到特別之處，但還是拖至第二起案子才證實自身推測，我發現打從康納的德國狼犬變成貴賓後，就與相撲互動更親密，當我們追蹤到犯人，連實際講話都不需要，只要一個眼神就得知彼此想法。」漢克的說明，促使蓋文咧嘴一笑。

「看來你找到未來的人生伴侶了。」

漢克雙頰泛起些微紅暈，快速把視線轉向康納，接著淡淡說道。

「我們還沒正式交往。」

康納幽幽地說：「等到你做好準備，我隨時能進入另一段關係。」

蓋文望著另一組搭檔的精神動物，從白熊跟黑貴賓的行為來看，縱然漢克始終沒做好準備，他們也不能說只是普通朋友。

「康納，」此時，奈斯的說話聲促使另一名仿生人別過頭來：「你的精神圖景有沒有被重啟？」

「重啟？不，沒有，我的精神空間至今還是維持相同模樣。」從康納言論能證實一件事，仿生人的精神動物在進行轉變時，並非只有一種途徑，蓋文把身子往後傾，嘴角悄悄拉抬，形成有些狡詐的笑容。

「我可是很享受這段過程，」他別過頭，凝視康納：「當奈斯的精神動物用北極兔身分回來我們身邊時，精神圖景被變回他剛加入DPD不久的樣貌，連我跟他的默契都得重新訓練，」接著，蓋文將目光飄向奈斯：「最後，我們成功了。」

「這就是你請假一星期的理由？」漢克微笑以對：「但願你明天還有足夠力氣上班。」

奈斯感在蓋文開口前優先回答：「儘管放心，安德森副隊長，我會確保蓋文保留體力，而且準時上床睡覺。」

棕髮哨兵感到慌張，但隨後就對上閃著光芒的灰藍眼眸，他感到放鬆，一併將不滿吞回肚內。

「好吧，就聽你的。」他攤攤手。

「喔喔，有進步，蓋文，你竟然肯聽搭檔的話。」漢克微笑。

「再怎麼講，他畢竟是我的工作夥伴兼愛人。」蓋文並未把視線轉開，始終凝視奈斯，緩慢講述這句。

在他們專注盯著彼此的過程中，餐廳老闆將餐點端上桌，讓這場談話進入尾聲，更令蓋文清楚自己與奈斯與其他哨兵嚮導們的不同之處。

* * *

蓋文忽然踩踏剎車，硬生生把警車停在路上，坐在副駕駛座的奈斯皺起眉頭。

「怎麼回事？」

「快看那邊！」蓋文衝著窗外指去，仿生嚮導在疑惑中別過頭，留意到外頭情景，他起初猜測是緊急事件，但馬上理解並非如此，除此之外，他的注意力還被丈夫留意到的情境深深吸引。

「是《心之所向》的海報……」他早就把這幅威廉與席拉擁抱彼此的經典畫面看過無數次，此時那張掛在戲院牆外的電子海報，還標明會在隔天晚上重映。

「不知不覺，這部電影上映滿20年了，依照它的知名度，還有目前仿生嚮導逐漸興起事實，的確值得重映。」蓋文把雙臂抱在胸前，安靜表示。

「我可以……蓋文，你能不能……」奈斯的LED在快速轉動，明明只是簡單疑問，他卻緊張到說不出口，幸好，蓋文隨即把腦袋轉過來，笑著回應。

「我 **當然** 會帶你去看，這也是突然把車停下來的原因，既然已經確定雙方意願，那我們繼續出發吧，可別讓傑弗瑞抱怨復職第一天就怠惰。」蓋文轉動起方向盤，繼續把車往前開，奈斯微笑以對，視線瞥向窗外漸行漸遠的海報，想像自己與蓋文初次前往戲院，會是什麼情景。

* * *

蓋文拉開好一陣子沒開啟的衣櫥，馬上就被從內部散發出來的灰塵弄到噴嚏連連，他吸著鼻子，伸手拿起除了先前婚禮，平日都不會穿的黑色西裝，這畢竟是他與奈斯首次外出看電影，為了紀念，他讓自己罕見地更換行頭，就在他要撈起西裝褲時，視線被位於衣櫃角落的某個鐵盒吸引，他眉頭緊蹙，伸手拿了鐵盒。

**白藥片**

清楚寫在盒子表面的字樣，令蓋文驚覺他已經很久沒有服用白藥片，打從奈斯恢復能力後，他們也因為早就熟悉彼此，通常得以在熱潮快抵達前，被愛人拉住手，讓那份痛苦憑空消失，這也意味藥片完全派不上用場。

「再會。」蓋文咧嘴一笑，捏緊鐵盒，對準衣櫃深處投擲，讓它重新回到幾分鐘前發現的位置。

隨後，外頭傳來奈斯的提醒聲。

「電影快開演了！」

蓋文用最快速度把西裝換好，踏離房間，走向即便沒有跟他結合，卻仍舊親密的奈斯，國王甩動尾巴，走在主人身後，脾氣有些暴躁，卻總是能跟棕狼合作無間的北極兔坐在國王頭頂，沉默凝視牽起自己主人手掌的哨兵。

熟悉的台詞自蓋文腦海浮現。

**「每個人在找尋到目標前，都是流浪者。」**

「奈斯，謝謝你讓我不再流浪。」隨著他的真誠告白，奈斯稍微彎腰，吻上愛人的唇。


End file.
